Caminando sobre el sol
by iblwe
Summary: Después de cuatro años de haberse marchado, dejando un corazón roto, Erza Scarlet regresa a Akane Resort para encontrarse con su casi hermana Mirajane, y la noticia de que se va a casar... Espera un momento, ¡JELLAL ES EL PROMETIDO! [Jerza, GaLe, Gruvia, Lami, y por primer vez viniendo de mí, NaLu]
1. L'addio

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, de ser así se hubieran mostrado a Gajeel y a Levy durmiendo juntos... ¡Ya puso la sábana! No le costaba nada ponerlos en el mismo cuadrito TT-TT

Holi! Esta es una adaptación... mal adaptada haha porque pienso cambiarle todo XD haha sólo tomé la idea de la película italiana-estadounidense, pues les diría que la vieran pero el fic sería algo predecible entonces XD haha (pueden verla al finalizar el fic (?))

Esto iba a ser una sorpresa para el regreso de Sabastu y Dana XD pero se me adelantaron un poco... Espero que lo disfruten! (es mi primer fic dedicado al Jerza, por un mundo con más Jerza). Habrá parejas secundarias como: Gale(obvio), LaMi(MUCHO LAMI, lo escribí ya una vez y me gustó haha), Gruvia, y por primera vez algo de Nalu...

Disfruten esta pequeña introducción...

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

L'addio

.

 _Erza podía sentir el tranquilo movimiento del oleaje bajo sus piernas, estaba sentada en la arena con la mitad del cuerpo recargado en el hombre que la acompañaba. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y disfrutaban de un clima cálido y la frescura del agua rozar en cada vaivén del mar. Se quedó viendo el contraste de su blanca piel con la bronceada de él. Era una combinación magnifica. Deseaba poder quedarse así, sólo un poco más..._

 _—¿Qué puedo hacer para que te quedes? —una aterciopelada voz le habló al oído y ella giró su rostro para encontrarse con la cálida mirada de Jellal, Erza se sonrojó y sonrió—. Tu sei la vita dei miei occhi —la pelirroja no entendió sus palabras, apenas intentó descifrarlas. En cambio, su concentración se perdió en el tatuaje rojo que se abría paso desde su frente, pasaba por uno de sus ojos, y acababa en su mejilla._

 _—¿Ah? —sonrió divertida._

 _—Eres la vida de mis ojos —contestó él. Erza no pudo evitar perderse en esa mirada tan intensa, se sintió desnuda ante él. Jellal era su debilidad._

 _—Oh —Jellal acarició su cabello rojizo con delicadeza—. Apuesto que les dices eso a todas la demás... —no lo dijo como acusación, sino como burla. Jellal vivía en Akane Resort, salía a la playa todos los días, conocía gente de todos lados y ella había sido sólo un encuentro ese verano._

 _La pelirroja desvió la mirada hacia la pareja que los acompañaba —a distancia—. Un hombre moreno de cabellera azabache compartía un profundo e íntimo beso con una menuda chica de cabello azul, Gajeel tenía las piernas extendidas sobre la arena y Levy descansaba en ellas, la pequeña mujer cabía perfectamente en esa parte de su cuerpo, dejando sobresalir una parte de sus propias piernas. Erza sonrió ante aquella imagen, los había conocido a todos en Akane Resort y había visto cómo había evolucionado la relación de Gajeel y Levy._

 _—Como también les digo que tienen un cabello espectacular —le regresó la broma y ella se recargó en su pecho, desviando la mirada hacia su amiga rubia, Lucy, que tomaba una soda en un camastro mientras Natsu intentaba meter a su gato, Happy, al agua. Sabía que entre ellos había algo, algo que necesitaba más tiempo para madurar y desarrollarse. Inhaló hondo y volvió a mirar a Jellal._

 _—No quisiera irme —habían sido unas vacaciones magnificas y había conocido a gente hermosa, aunque le había costado trabajo ganarse la confianza de Juvia, la hermana de Gajeel. Detestaba sólo pensar en que tal vez nunca los volvería a ver._

 _—Entonces no lo hagas —Jellal se encogió de hombros y Erza mordió su labio. Tenía que regresar, Mirajane la necesitaba y Gray también._

 _—Tengo que hacerlo —susurró ella sin ganas—. Tengo que regresar a la vida real —aquellas vacaciones habían sido como tocar el paraíso con los dedos. Todo había sido magnifico. Casi perfecto. Un sueño del que tenía que despertar. Volver a casa. Con su gente—. Podemos hacer que funcione —Jellal bajó la mirada con un poco de molestia y negó ante esas palabras._

 _—Erza esta es la vida real —le recordó, él era real. Lo que habían vivido era real. Su amor era real. Erza sintió que sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas—. Te amo... —Erza Scarlet no quiso seguir hablando, sabía que no podía quedarse, pero eso no le impediría disfrutar de ese sueño aunque fueran unas horas más..._

 _._

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Yo advertí que era una introducción XD

PD: Algunas frases están en italiano, pero yo tomé sólo un semestre de ese idioma hace unos cuatro años y estoy muy empolvada XD haha así que si no entiendo algo lo pondré en español.

Importante para mí: Esta película es un musical, pero hace ocho años que no escribo un songfic, no sé si a ustedes les guste la idea, por mí no habría ningún problema (pero sería como la primera vez LOL) no sé, díganme si les agrada la idea. (:

Muchas gracias por leer, saben que si encuentran algún error me pueden decir por medio de un review, también pueden patearme el trasero o dejar alguna crítica XD amo sus hermosos comentarios :'D


	2. Sconosciuti

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro-Trol-Mashima, la historia amm tampoco es mía haha al menos no la idea principal porque ya le cambié casi todo :v

¡OMG ESTOY MUY FELIZ!

Holi! Como se ven muy emocionados por la historia, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo, "Desconocidos", espero que les guste n-n muchísimas gracias por sus sensuales reviews!

Respecto a las canciones, algunas son MUY importantes que las meta, pero no todas, algunas sólo las mencionaré y otras pues las omitiré XD

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Sconosciuti

.

Erza comenzó a empacar en cuanto recibió la llamada de Mirajane Strauss, su mejor amiga y casi hermana. Le había dicho que tenía una noticia que darle, sonaba bastante emocionada, así que no se trataba de nada malo. ¿Qué le podía pasar a Mirajane-súper-modelo-Strauss en Akane Resort? Una oferta de trabajo, eso sería lo mejor que le pudiera pasar a Mira. Su mejor amiga se la vivía sufriendo por trivialidades. Que si Laxus y ella habían terminado, que si Lisanna se había vuelto a escapar, que si Elfman había vuelto a pelearse... Por esa razón Erza la había mandado a la playa una temporada, sola. Para que se encontrara a sí misma, se olvidara se su ruptura definitiva con Laxus y se tomara unas vacaciones.

Había dejado a Lisanna y a Elfman a su cuidado, los chicos le habían dado un par problemas en un inicio, se habían portado reacios a quedarse con ella en su pequeño apartamento y casi no le hablaban. Olvidaron que Erza era mejor conocida como _Titania_. Una mujer con una fortaleza inquebrantable, tanto física como emocional, y muy fácilmente les había aplacado el carácter —cosa que Mira debió haber hecho tres años atrás—. Llevaban tres meses viviendo con ella y su rudeza había menguado. Para mejorar la situación, en cuanto les pidió que empacaran para ir a Akane Resort, los muchachos habían cambiado completamente su actitud. Lisanna comenzó a tararear una vieja canción mientras empacaba la maleta, y Elfman ya no tenía cara de querer romper los floreros de la casa.

Erza entendía lo difícil que había sido para ellos haber salido adelante sin sus padres, sobre todo para Mirajane, que tuvo que crecer demasiado rápido para poder sacar adelante a sus inmaduros hermanos. Y para colmo, también había tenido que ser la adulta en la relación con Laxus. Juntos eran dinamita pura, pero Mira necesitaba estabilidad y confianza y Laxus estaba casado con la parranda y la vida loca, o eso pensaba la pelirroja. Muchas veces habían terminado y regresado, eran una pareja estupenda, a veces. Mira, albina de unos espectaculares ojos azul obscuro, cuerpo de modelo y una personalidad endemoniadamente sensual y él, alto rubio de ojos verdes y un cuerpo jodidamente musculoso. Podían pasar por una hermosa pareja de famosos.

Pero la realidad era que cada vez sus discusiones aumentaban y las rupturas eran más largas. Y ahí estaba siempre Erza, recogiendo por pedazos del corazón roto de Mirajane. La había visto sufrir en varias ocasiones por culpa de su terquedad. Por eso después de esa gran discusión con el rubio, Erza había mandado a su mejor amiga a la casa de Juvia, necesitaba tiempo para ella y encontrarse consigo misma. Darse cuenta que podía estar sola. No todo giraba en torno a las relaciones. Erza lo sabía muy bien. Ella podía estar sola y no sentirse sola. Tenía amigos que eran como su familia, no le hacían daño. Las relaciones dañan a las personas, eso es lo que ella siempre le repetía a Mira.

—Lucy y Gray están afuera —anunció Lisanna—. Erza... Siento mucho mi comportamiento y el de mi hermano —sonaba afligida y apenada—. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Gray era como un hermano para Erza, un poco frío de carácter y generalmente era un chico solitario, pero si se trataba de sus amigos podía portarse un poco más flexible. El chico era de estatura mediana, más bajo que Erza y un poco más que Lucy, pero su ego aparentaba ser más grande que ellas dos juntas. A pesar de eso una parte de él era sensible y lo odiaba, por eso escondía sus sentimientos y se mostraba estoico ante muchas situaciones. Gray podía aparentar ser de hielo.

—Es bueno que aceptes tus errores, Lisanna —sonrió Mira—. No te preocupes por eso ahora —la chica se disculpaba con regularidad por su comportamiento inicial. Cosa que también llegaba a hacer su hermano mayor, Elfman.

—¿Están listos? —gritó Titania con sus veintitrés maletas en la puerta. Si había algo que ella no podía hacer, era salir sin su equipaje. Todo lo que llevaba le era de utilidad, o al menos eso era lo que siempre decía.

—¿En serio piensas llevar todo eso? —preguntó Elfman bajando las escalera con una maleta deportiva y una chamarra.

—¿Me he olvidado de algo? —Erza comenzó a revisar su equipaje y Lisanna y Elfman dejaron escapar un prolongado suspiro.

—¡Apúrense! —gritó Lucy desde afuera. Los tres salieron del departamento y Erza cerró la puerta con llave—. Elfman te recomiendo que te dejes esa chamarra... —por suerte para el hermano mayor de Lisanna, Erza vivía en el primer piso, así que sólo debía meter las maletas de Erza al taxi.

—Pero hace frío —replicó el chico.

—El lugar al que vamos es muy caluroso... —contestó Lucy.

—Y por eso no quiero ir —gruñó Gray pero al recibir la afilada mirada de Erza se calmó—. Sólo voy porque es importante para Mira —se volteó indiferente y se subió en el asiento delantero del taxi, mientras Elfman subía y sufría para meter todo el equipaje de la pelirroja.

El viaje en carro hasta el aeropuerto fue bastante corto, tuvieron un caluroso recibimiento pues entrando a la sala de espera fueron testigos de cómo un grupo de alumnos recién graduados cantaban a todo pulmón "Holiday". Los chicos de la universidad gritaban y bailaban por toda la sala, Gray tuvo que salir unos minutos antes de volverse loco con tanta gente gritando y cantando de manera tan emocionada. ¡Sólo eran unas vacaciones! Por su parte Lisanna se paró del sillón y comenzó a cantar y bailar con el grupo. Erza sonrió para sus adentros, la hermana menor de Mira tenía mucha facilidad para llevarse bien con la gente, incluidos los alumnos desconocidos que armaban coreografías en los aeropuertos. A diferencia de su hermano Elfman, que se quedó sentado en su silla mientras su hermana cantaba y bailaba con todo el mundo.

Gray regresó con una soda y se sentó junto a Erza. Cuando la canción terminó Lisanna quedó atrapada entre una bola de chicos que querían obtener el teléfono de la albina. Pero su hermano Elfman apareció, y los chicos comenzaron a esparcirse por la sala. Pronto se encontraron en la fila para abordar. Gray era el único que no tenía pareja en el asiento, al menos nadie de ellos iba con él. Se sentó en su lugar, Elfman y Lisanna delante suyo, después Lucy y Erza, que tenían algunas cosas de las cuales hablar.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó Lucy—. ¿Crees que lo vuelvas a encontrar? —inquirió refiriéndose a Jellal, la pelirroja se sonrojó y sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Oh, claro que sí —se cruzo de brazos y miró al frente—. Seduciendo a jóvenes en bikini muy seguramente...

—Vamos, tú sabes que lo que ustedes tuvieron fue especial... —Erza negó. Ya habían pasado cuatro años, no se habían vuelto a ver desde aquel atardecer en la playa.

Fueron a descansar a casa de Juvia y durmieron juntos, como muchas noches ese verano, sólo que a la mañana siguiente, Erza Scarlet se encontraba tomando un vuelo de regreso a Magnolia. No había sido capaz de despedirse de frente. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer a su regreso. Lucy, a diferencia suya, había regresado los dos veranos siguientes, y su amistad con Natsu había evolucionado un poco más. Pero los dos veranos siguientes a esos, había estado demasiado ocupada y no había vuelto.

—¿Qué me dices de Natsu? —Erza se salió por la tangente, algo que hacía con frecuencia—. Ustedes...

—No, sólo somos buenos amigos, Erza —sonrió Lucy, pero Erza sabía que mentía. Lo que ellos habían tenido, también había sido especial.

—Lucy —habló Erza con seriedad—. No le vayas a contar a Mira lo que sucedió hace cuatro años...

—¿Por qué? —la rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Pensé que tú se lo habías contado... Ustedes son como hermanas.

—No le conté porque estaba pasando por una de las peores rupturas con Laxus y además... —Erza se puso nerviosa nuevamente—. No importa, el punto es que no sabe nada y quiero que se quede así.

—Pero...

—Lucy.

—Está bien —la rubia resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Una muy importante razón debía tener Erza para no querer hablar del tema—. Me pregunto cómo está Juvia, dejé de escribirme con ella hace tiempo.

—Yo también —sonrió con nostalgia—. Ni siquiera sabe que Mira es amiga mía, no tuve tiempo de comunicarme con ella.

—¿Tú crees que Gajeel y Levy sigan juntos? —Erza suspiro, iba a matarlos si no era así.

—Por su bien, espero que sí —mucho trabajo le había costado al moreno aceptar sus propios sentimientos. Si le había hecho algo a Levy, Titania se encargaría de hacerlo sufrir de tantas formas...

—Levy me estuvo ayudando con la novela que publiqué hace dos años —anunció Lucy—. Le encanta leer mis historias...

—Eres una buena escritora, Lucy —sonrió Erza, ella amaba leer sus novelas románticas.

Después de unas largas horas de viaje en avión, en las que Lisanna se molestó porque la pila de su ipod se acabó, Elfman terminó enojándose con ella por no dejarlo dormir, y Gray le cambió el lugar para que se fuera solo, llegaron por fin Akane Resort. Erza se encargó de pedir el taxi, en el cual cupieron todas las maletas sin tantos problemas. Elfman se fue enfrente esa vez para que pudieran ir más cómodos atrás. Ya que era de tamaño colosal. El taxista no dejaba de ver a la pelirroja por el espejo retrovisor, Erza estaba más emocionada que una niña de cinco años en su primer viaje.

—¿Es su primera vez en Akane Resort? —ella negó inmediatamente.

—No, estuve aquí hace cuatro años... —le emocionaba la idea de regresar. De volver a ver a Jellal, pero no era capaz de admitírselo a Lucy.

—Se pasó los hoteles... —dijo Lisanna.

—Oh, no vamos a quedarnos en un hotel —Erza amplió su sonrisa—. Vamos a la casa de Juvia.

Cuando llegaron Mira fue la primera en salir a recibirlos, abrió la puerta de madrea de la gran casa. Traía puesta una bata lila con flores negras y debajo un bikini que dejaba lucir su perfecta silueta. Al ver a Erza gritó de emoción y corrió a abrazarla. Lucy y Gray bajaron después, el moreno estudió la casa, era bastante grande, por lo que debía ser fresca por dentro. Odiaba ese clima tan cálido.

—¡Er-chan! —su emoción fue tanta que no vio a sus hermanos bajar del carro.

—¡Mira! —la pelirroja también corrió a su lado. Habían sido tres meses muy largos, pues generalmente siempre andaban juntas, cuando Mira no estaba con Laxus o peleando con sus hermanos.

—¡Que bueno verte! —la albina la hizo dar una vuelta aún rodeándola con los brazos. El chofer ayudó a bajar las maletas—. Grazie mille —dijo al chofer, después vio a sus hermanos, parecían de buen humor así que soltó a Erza y se acercó a ellos.

—Prego —contestó el chofer antes de irse.

—Mira —Lisanna sonrió y la abrazó—. Sé que no lo parece pero te hemos echado de menos —la pelirroja sonrió orgullosa y Elfman se unió al abrazo.

—Hemos sido unos niños llorones —reconoció el mellizo de la albina y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ara, ara —sonrió—. La muerte de nuestros padres nos cambió a los tres —reconoció. Los soltó para saludar a Lucy y a Gray.

—Te ves muy fresca Mira —Lucy la rodeó y la albina sonrió, se sentía plena. Y todavía no les daba la mejor de las noticias.

—Gracias Lucy —abrazó a Gray quien al principio se quedó parado pero después, y sintiendo la afiliada mirada de Erza, le devolvió el abrazo un poco avergonzado. Él no era cariñoso.

—¿Y Juvia? —preguntó Erza, Mira se encogió de hombros—. Ah... Esa mujer es como el agua por aquí, está en todos lados, pero cuando la necesitas... Escasea.

—Ya vendrá —sonrió la albina—. ¿Qué tal el vuelo?

—Aburrido —contestaron los hermanos al unísono y se precipitaron a entrar en la casa, Elfman traía la mayoría de las maletas y Gray las restantes.

—Este lugar es justo como lo recuerdo —dijo Lucy sonriendo—. Creo que incluso es más grande...

Las tres mujeres corrieron por el empedrado patio hasta la puerta, algunas cosas habían cambiado en esa casa. Todos las siguieron, pero no compartían los mismos ánimos que la rubia, la albina y la pelirroja. Sólo era una casa de alquiler en Akane Resort. Ellos no tenían experiencias en ese lugar, esa era su primera vez ahí.

—Definitivamente cambió mucho —dijo Erza recorriendo con la mirada la iluminada casa con paredes blancas. Era un lugar bastante espacioso y con muy pocos muebles de madera obscura. Lo que más le alegraba era la enorme sonrisa que mostraba Mira en el rostro, desde la muerte de sus padres, no la había visto tan contenta como en ese momento.

—¿No es el cielo? —comentó la albina tomando una liga para recogerse el copete como usualmente lo tenía—. Han sido tres meses maravillosos aquí...

—Me da mucho gusto por ti —comentó Lucy, ella no estaba tan sorprendida como Erza por las remodelaciones de la casa, había visto algunas cuando regresó.

—¿Y bien? —comenzó Erza con la plática que normalmente tendría Mira con su madre—. ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Fabulosa —sonrió Mira señalando el lugar con las manos.

—¿En verdad? —Erza sabía detectar cuando Mira le mentía, se veía muy contenta y notó que decía la verdad, sin embargo le ocultaba algo—. ¿Qué música tienes en tu ipod? —Lucy sonrió ante esa pregunta y Mira alzó ambas cejas.

—Oh, yo qué sé —negó con la cabeza para despejarse—. Pero puedo decirte que estoy como nueva...

—No me digas que ya superaste a Laxus...

—¿Laxus qué? —preguntó la albina jalándola al ventanal que daba a la alberca—. Han sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida —tomó el rostro de Erza entre sus manos—. Estoy enamorada... —Erza sintió un tic en su ojo.

—Gracias por llamarnos —dijo Lucy antes de que Erza pudiera atacar con preguntas a la albina.

—¡Quería celebrar su graduación! —dijo quitándose la bata—. Elfman las recámaras están en ese pasillo —sus hermanos y Gray se perdieron y ellas continuaron su plática, regresó su mirada a Erza—. Felicidades por ser siempre la más lista —Lucy se sintió celosa, ella también había sacado un buen promedio.

—Gracias —por un momento la pelirroja se olvidó por completo del comentario de la albina respecto a su enamoramiento.

—¿Qué esperan para ir por sus sensuales bikinis? —preguntó Mira dándoles la espalda—. Las veré en la alberca.

Minutos más tarde, Gray, Lucy, Elfman y Lisanna jugaban voleibol en el agua, sin red y con una pelota de hule mientras Erza y Mira tomaban un Martini en los camastros, disfrutando del cálido clima. Mira no dejaba de ver a sus hermanos, se veían felices. Hacía mucho que no los veía así. Erza había hecho un buen trabajo cuidándolos. No sabía cómo darle la gran noticia. Posiblemente la pelirroja le gritaría que estaba a punto de cometer un error. Que sería una locura. Pero tenía que enfrentarla. La volteó a ver, estaba tomando un sorbo de su bebida, la albina se incorporó y se quitó los lentes de sol con audacia.

—Me voy a casar —dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Erza se atragantó con la bebida y comenzó a toser.

—Lo siento, pensé que habías dicho que te ibas a casar —dijo Erza con una mirada nerviosa y más roja que su propio cabello, por un momento pensó que moriría ahogada.

—¡Eso fue lo que dije! —anunció Mira con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿No es increíble?

—¡Oh dios! —gritó Erza—. ¡No me digas que hablas de Laxus!

—¡No! ¿Cómo crees? —se defendió la albina—. Laxus es cosa del pasado...

—¡Pero estás de vacaciones! —replicó la pelirroja—. Se supone que estarías encontrándote contigo misma...

—¡Y me encontré! Aquí estoy... —respondió Mira—. Y ahí estaba él... Así que, aquí estamos...

—¡Estás loca! —exclamó Erza, por suerte los gritos de Lucy y Lisanna eran bastante fuertes y los chicos no habían escuchado su plática—. ¿Hace cuánto conoces a este hombre?

—Pfff... Cinco semanas —contestó Mira como si de años se tratase.

—¡Cinco semanas!

—Pero es suficiente —se giró para no ver la pesada mirada de Erza—. Cuando amas a alguien, amas a alguien...

—Eso dijiste de Laxus —Mira resopló—. Y de Connor, y der Marshall...

—Él es diferente —lo defendió Mirajane—, él es sensible y amable y es gentil... —los ojos de Mira brillaron sólo de recordar a su prometido. Lucy salió del agua y estaba parada junto a Erza, escuchando todo.

—Definitivamente no es Laxus —dijo la rubia sentándose junto a Mira, por el miedo que en esos momentos le provocaba Erza.

—Por lo menos dime cuándo es la boda... —Mira relamió sus labios y Lucy supo que debía esconderse debajo de los camastros.

—Es por eso que los mandé llamar —se acercó a Erza y Lucy tragó duro—. La boda es en dos días —Erza sintió que la sangre la abandonaba de pronto. ¡Dos días! Mirajane Strauss se había vuelto loca.

—Eso es una locura

—¡Lo sé! —gritó Mira emocionada y Lucy estuvo a punto de desmallarse, Erza tenía un aura demoniaca a su alrededor, lo bastante densa como para que los chicos pararan su juego de pelota. Le dirigió una mirada a Lucy.

—A mí no me veas...

—No puedo creer que se vaya a casar con el primer hombre que conoce apenas sale del taxi...

—¡No fue el primero! —se quejó su amiga—. Por lo menos fue el... ¿cuarto?

—¡Mira has perdido la cabeza! —gritó Erza irritada. La había mandado ahí para que aprendiera a estar sola. No para que se buscara marido. Los chicos salieron de la alberca estupefactos. Lisanna parecía haber visto a un muerto y Elfman quería matar al susodicho.

—Estoy aterrada —dijo la menor de las albinas—. Al menos no es Laxus...

—Estoy de acuerdo con ello —dijo Lucy sonriendo.

—Necesito conocerlo —Erza se tensó sólo de decirlo.

—Lo harás, todos, esta noche en la cena —Mira se recostó en el camastro—. Lo van a amar —o al menos eso creía.

—Mira, ¿estás segura de esto? —Lisanna estaba perpleja, su hermana había perdido la cordura, y su cerebro se había evaporado por el calor. Cinco semanas no eran nada, había sostenido una relación de cinco años con Laxus y ni así bastó el tiempo para terminar de conocerlo.

—Lisanna, Elfman —comenzó Mira—. Dense la oportunidad de conocerlo.

—Me voy a mi cuarto —dijo Lisanna pero Elfman la detuvo. Mira se encogió de hombros, y se volvió hacia Erza.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va todo?

—Ya mandé solicitud para entrar a trabajar...

—No hablo de cosas aburridas —soltó la albina—. Hablo de hombres —Erza se sonrojó avergonzada e intentó mantenerse seria en ese asunto. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo—. Oh vamos —reclamó la albina—. Estás fuera de la universidad ahora...

—No soy como tú —soltó sin pensarlo—. Yo no voy por el mundo topándome con todos los hombres disponibles...

—Tal vez Erza esta reservando ese lugar especial por una vieja llama de amor —susurró Lucy.

—¿Qué? —la albina miró a Lucy incrédula—. ¿Quién? —Erza mandó una mirada asesina hacia la rubia y ésta se puso sus lentes queriendo ignorar su molestia. Se recostó en el camastro y la dejó con la mirada interrogativa de Mira.

—Aquí mismo fue donde Erza se enamoró —Lucy soltó su último comentario y Erza sonrió nerviosa a Mira.

—No, Erza no es tan sensible para enamorarse —dijo Mira aún incrédula.

—Okey —Lucy se recostó en el camastro, Erza desvió la mirada sonrojada y con una sonrisa de boba en el rostro. Acrecentando la incertidumbre en Mira.

—Soy como tu hermana —reclamó—. ¿Por qué yo no sabía nada? —preguntó molesta. Era su mejor amiga y Lucy parecía conocer el secreto bastante bien, eso la molestó. Algo tan importare como el primer amor de Erza no podía ser escondido de ella. Gray las veía con poco interés y decidió regresar a la alberca con los hermanos de la albina, Lisanna no salía de su asombro pero ya tendría oportunidad en la cena para juzgar al prometido.

—Fue sólo un amor de verano —comentó Erza aún sin mirar a la albina.

—¿Sólo un amor de verano? —la albina casi se sube encima de Erza al pasarse a su camastro—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Estabas pasando por una de las peores rupturas con Laxus...

—¿Y qué?

—Nada, unas vacaciones... Me crucé con este hombre y ya...

—¡Erza esto es muy emocionante! —gritó la albina—. ¿Qué tal si se encuentran de nuevo? —Erza tragó duro. Quizá Jellal no querría verla, no después de su cobarde huída. Él le había dicho que la amaba y ella había salido corriendo a la mañana siguiente.

—No... Mejor me cambio de ropa y bajo un rato a la playa —dijo poniéndose de pie, Lucy y Mira se encogieron de hombros, la albina tenía que hablar con sus hermanos para que no arruinaran al cena y Lucy quería descansar del vuelo.

Erza se puso una bata blanca de seda y salió sola de la casa de Juvia, el recorrido hasta la playa fue muy corto y pudo apreciar que el lugar estaba lleno de gente. Era normal, era verano. Suspiró, encontrarse con Jellal era uno de sus deseos más profundos. ¿Pero qué le diría? Se había ido sin si quiera despedirse. Erza Scarlet odiaba las despedidas. Además Mira la necesitaba en Magnolia, Gray también. Ella era como una hermana mayor para el azabache. Suspiró y entró a uno de los puestos con barra para pedir algo. La voz estridente de Natsu llamó su atención, estaba mostrando el talento de su gato azul, Happy, había logrado enseñarle a hablar —aunque sólo dijera ¡Aye Sir!—, era un gran avance. La pelirroja se abrió paso entre la gente para llegar hasta el chico de cabello rosa, pero antes de alcanzarlo logro ver una cabeza azul bastante familiar.

—¡Levy! —gritó Erza y la joven se volteó para verla.

—¡Erza! —corrió a sus brazos y más adelante Gajeel y Natsu también se unieron al caluroso recibimiento—. ¡Cuatro años esperando por ti! —sonrió Levy con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

—De verdad lo siento —dijo ella. Se separaron y notó el brazo de Gajeel sujetado con firmeza la cadera derecha de la peliazul, ella recargó su cabeza en el pecho de éste y Erza se sonrojó ante tanto afecto—. Veo que ustedes siguen juntos... —Gajeel sonrió mostrando sus dientes de tiburón.

—Gihi, nada ha cambiado —apretó a Levy un poco más—. Aunque no todo es igual... ¿Sabes? —Gajeel iba a seguir hablando pero Levy lo cortó.

—Así que finalmente regresaste... —Levy suspiró, había pasado sólo un verano con Erza y se habían vuelto muy unidas.

—¿Lucy ha venido contigo? —preguntó Natsu y todos sonrieron ante la obviedad del ojiverde.

—Sí, está en la casa de Juvia... —todos guardaron silencio un momento y ella se decidió a bajar a la playa, con la esperanza de ver a cierto peliazul. Sólo deseaba no encontrarlo en los brazos de alguna otra mujer.

Apenas había dado unos pasos y vio a Jellal Fernandez saliendo del mar, escurriendo innumerables gotas de agua que brillaban por el sol e iluminaban su bronceado y trabajado cuerpo. Estaba a unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos y no la vio, era como lo recordaba. Y su tatuaje... Erza suspiró y comenzó su andar para hacerle frente. Tenían que hablar, o al menos ella, quería disculparse por la manera en la que se había ido. Quería decirle que lo había soñado en varias ocasiones y que siempre terminaba quedándose con él. ¿Eso cambiaría algo? Dio pasos firmes, rodeando la hilera de camastros en la playa, siguiéndolo a distancia, no quería encontrarse con una sorpresa.

Jellal sacudió su cabeza para sacarse las gotas de agua salada que traía escurriendo del cabello, Erza sentía que sus piernas comenzaban a fallar, verlo era como estar en las nubes, era regresar a ese sueño donde él la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos y susurraba palabras de amor en otro idioma. Era volver a vivir su primer amor. Eso era para ella Jellal Fernandez, su primer y único amor. Ante él, Erza perdía el control, se volvía débil. Eso la asustaba, pero más le temía a la idea de no volver a verlo, no volver a sentirse protegida por alguien más que ella misma. Alguien en quien confiaba.

Cuatro años habían sido suficientes para olvidarlo, pero Erza nunca lo había intentado. Y verlo le recordaba lo mucho que lo amaba, lo extrañaba y odiaba sentirse así. Tenía que decírselo, tenía que lograr que la perdonara. Pero no sabía si él seguiría amándola. Se paró en seco al verlo acercarse a una de las regaderas de la playa para enjuagarse y se quedó embobaba viendo como el agua limpia se llevaba cualquier rastro de arena que pudiera haberse quedado pegada en su perfecta y marcada anatomía. Lo vio saludar a una chica morena de cabello negro, largo y lacio, pero fue un beso rápido y fugaz en la mejilla. Erza respiró hondo, sintiéndose paranoica. Sin más, corrió hasta él, tropezando con la maleta de alguien para caer de boca en la arena.

—¡Ahh! —Erza hundió la cabeza lo más que pudo con miedo a levantarla, sentía el rostro hervir por la vergüenza. ¡Sólo ella se tropezaba antes de llegar frente a un hombre! Vaya suerte la suya. Levantó levemente la cabeza, Jellal se había acercado para ayudarla, cuando ella se levantó, él se quedó congelado, sus ojos cafés se abrieron con sorpresa y Erza sonrió nerviosa, más nerviosa que nunca.

—Erza... —susurró con voz ronca. En ese momento Natsu, Levy y Gajeel ya se encontraban junto a ella. Erza retiró con sus manos la arena que aún tenía en el rostro, sin saber qué decir.

—¡Er-chan! —gritó Mira y corrió a los brazos de Jellal—. ¡Veo que conociste a mi prometido! —la sonrisa de estudiante adolescente que Erza mostraba fue reemplazada por el miedo y el asombro. Jellal Fernandez era el prometido de su mejor amiga, Mira.

—Ustedes...

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó emocionada la albina—. ¿No es encantador? —pasó las manos por el trabajado torso de Jellal y Erza parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder conectar su cerebro con su lengua.

—¡Este es tu prometido! —su sonrisa forzada pasó desapercibida por Mira.

—Sí —contestó la albina—. ¿Se conocen? —Jellal estaba a punto de abrir la boca pero la voz de Erza lo calló.

—¡No! —le extendió su mano nerviosa—. ¡Hola soy Erza la mejor amiga de Mirajane! —apretó la mano de Jellal y la sacudió con mucha fuerza, fruto de su nerviosismo. Jellal se volvió hacia Mira.

—¿Ella es tu casi hermana? —le preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido, fingiendo una sonrisa y Mira asintió emocionada de que su prometido y su mejor amiga por fin se conocieran.

—Sí —avanzó hacia Gajeel, Levy y Natsu—. Chicos ella es Er-chan —la presentó—. Ella y yo somos inseparables —sonrió orgullosa y Erza mantuvo su fingida alegría mientras su corazón comenzaba a quebrarse.

—Er es por Erza —dijo Jellal en voz alta, aún sin salir de su asombro. Natsu, Gajeel y Levy se encontraban en las mismas condiciones que él. Natsu comenzó a reírse con nerviosismo y Mira alzó las cejas.

—¿Conoces a estos chicos? —preguntó la albina y Erza negó rápidamente.

—¡No! —les extendió la mano—. Mucho gusto —los tres, atónitos, le devolvieron el gesto. Nunca se les pasó por la cabeza que Mirajane Strauss era la mejor amiga de Erza Scarlet. Ni siquiera sabían que se conocían. Levy sintió que su corazón se apretaba ante el sentimiento que le provocaba la exagerada y fingida alegría de Erza.

—Chicos —dijo Mira—, ustedes son más amigables que esto —todos mostraban caras largas—. ¡Es mi casi hermana! —gritó Mira y todos fingieron sonrisas. Todos menos Jellal.

—Bienvenida a Akane Resort —dijo Natsu, Gajeel se limitó a mantener una incómoda sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Aye Sir! —dijo su gato.

—Estás aquí por la boda de tu casi hermana —dijo Levy conectando las piezas de ese nada lindo rompecabezas.

—¡Sí! —asintió Erza—. Por eso estoy aquí... Y estoy tan emocionada —miró a Jellal que no presentaba cambios en su cara de sorpresa.

—Te dije que te iba a encantar —dijo Mira poniéndose frente a Jellal—. ¿No es divino? —rodeó su cuelo con su brazos y le robó un beso frente a Erza. Levy la miró con tristeza y Erza, con una simple mirada, les advirtió a todos que sostuvieran la mentira.

—Dios hace demasiado calor —dijo Erza por fin, a punto de derrumbarse—. Creo que iré a mi cuarto a encerrarme con el ventilador encendido...

—Voy contigo —dijo Mira deshaciendo el beso.

—No, no, no —Erza le dio la espalda—. Estaré bien... —Mira se encogió de hombros y miró a Jellal, éste le regaló una sonrisa fingida, todos regresaron al local donde estaba la mesa de Natsu y los demás, pero Levy corrió tras la pelirroja.

—¡Erza! —apenas la alcanzó, pues la mujer daba largas y rápidas zancadas por la arena—. ¡Erza! —la pelirroja se detuvo cuando salieron del campo de visión de Mira—. Er... ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada. Erza negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero que Mira se entere —le suplicó.

—Pero estabas enamorada...

—Fue un verano nada más, hace cuatro años —su voz comenzaba a temblar—. Absolutamente nada —Levy tragó saliva ante las palabras tan elaboradas de Erza, era como si las hubiera estado ensayando. Al igual que la escena de momento antes. Falsas—. Sólo pretenderemos que eso nunca pasó, porque es lo mejor para Mira.

—De acuerdo —Levy quiso fingir una sonrisa, pero no pudo—. Si esa es tu decisión la respetaremos... Te veo después —Erza asintió poniéndose los lentes para que no vieran su mirada llena de dolor, le dio la espalda y regresó a la casa de Juvia, todavía tenía que hablar con ella y con Lucy para que no dijeran nada.

Levy regresó sobre sus pasos, vio la mesa donde todos brindaban y reían, pero en lugar de ir fue a la orilla del mar y se sentó en flor de loto. Debió dejar hablar a Gajeel antes para que la sorpresa no golpeara con tanta fuerza a Erza. Pero ya era tarde. No sabía realmente si Jellal amaba a Mira, pero había estado muy contento con su relación hasta antes de la llegada de Erza. ¿Por qué el mundo tenía que ser tan pequeño? La joven agachó la cabeza, deseando que todos pudieran compartir lo que ella tenía con Gajeel. Algo mágico y real. Intangible pero estable. Algo que le daba fuerzas y la hacía feliz día con día.

—Enana —Gajeel se sentó a su lado—. Esto apesta —dijo llevándose los brazos detrás de su nuca y Levy asintió.

—Erza no quiere que Mira se entere...

—Pretendió no conocernos —se encogió de hombros—, esa mujer es más fuerte que cualquiera... —Levy abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para venir de su novio, esas palabras eran muy sinceras.

—Realmente lo siento por ella —Gajeel pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros apegándola a su pecho.

—No todo el mundo puede tener nuestra suerte —le susurró al oído antes de morderlo con delicadeza, provocándole un escalofrío que le erizó la nuca.

—Gajeel... nos van a ver —dejó salir un ligero suspiro entre sus labios y él moreno sonrió de medio lado.

—Entonces volvamos a casa —Levy se mordió el labio inferior y asintió, sin previo aviso el moreno se levantó con ella en brazos para pasarla a su hombro, dejándola colgando en su espalda.

—¡Gajeel bájame! —exigió la menuda mujer pataleando—. Puedo andar sola...

—Gihihi —Gajeel comenzó a caminar—. Me gusta la vista que tengo desde aquí... —dijo palmeando el trasero de su novia y Levy enrojeció completamente.

—¡No me nalguees! —gritó avergonzada, esperando que nadie viera la escena tan comprometedora. Para su suerte, sus amigos seguían en sus asuntos. Se preguntó cómo Jellal podía mantener la calma. Estaba a punto de casarse con la mejor amiga de Erza...

.

* * *

.

Juvia había ido al mercado a despejarse. La prometida de Jellal era en definitiva una mujer muy activa, siempre estaba haciendo algo. No descansaba y Juvia necesitaba un respiro. Pero cuando llegó a su casa se encontró con una no muy grata sorpresa, había desconocidos jugando en su alberca. Y Mirajane no estaba. ¿Se habían metido sin permiso? Vio a dos jóvenes de cabello blanco y supo que eran familia de la albina. Su cuerpo se paralizó al ver a otro chico disfrutando la frescura del agua.

—¡Juvia! —la voz de Lucy la aterrizó de nuevo—. ¡Cuánto tiempo! —la rubia la abrazó con fuerza y Juvia despegó la mirada del chico de cabello negro.

—¡Lucy! —Juvia sonó desconcertada—. Juvia está muy feliz de ver a Lucy de nuevo, pero ¿Erza vino con Lucy? ¿Qué hace Lucy aquí? —la inquietud de Juvia iba por la parte de que Jellal estaba prometido, y si Erza estaba ahí en esos momentos...

—Vinimos por la boda de Mira

—¿Con quién vino Lucy? —la rubia señaló a los chicos de la alberca.

—Erza también vino...

—Oh —Juvia entró a la cocina seguida de Lucy, dejó las bolsas en la barra y se llevó una mano a la frente—. ¿Erza y Mira se conocen?

—Son casi hermanas —Juvia sentía que le faltaba el aire—. ¿Qué pasa Juvia?

—Juvia no puede con tanta presión —la chica se sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo empinó—. Jellal es el prometido de Mira... —Lucy abrió la boca en una perfecta "O" y Juvia comenzó a abanicarse con las manos.

—Y ella no tiene por qué saber lo que hubo entré él y yo —dijo Erza entrando a la cocina.

—¡Er-san! —Juvia estaba más pálida de lo normal, pero a pesar de la liosa situación corrió a abrazar a la pelirroja—. Juvia está contenta de ver a Er-san, pero...

—Mira no debe saberlo —repitió Erza—. Yo estoy bien —sonrió de oreja a oreja y Lucy y Juvia retrocedieron un par de pasos, aterradas. Esa sonrisa era más falsa que el acento de Mira al querer hablar en italiano.

—Ju-Juvia lo entiende —balbuceó la mujer de cabello azul—. ¿Er-san está segura que estará bien? —la pelirroja asintió.

—Vamos, hay que presentarte —Erza jaló del brazo a la mujer de piel blanca y ojos azules para cambiar de tema y despejarse un poco—. Gray, Elfman, Lisanna, salgan ahora —Erza se paró frente a la alberca con la cabeza en alto, los aludidos salieron de prisa.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Gray estudiando a la joven que tenía enfrente, Juvia se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Ella es la dueña de esta casa —dijo Erza—. Es Juvia Redfox —la hermana de Gajeel, al que se supone, Erza no conoce. La pelirroja achicó ligeramente los ojos. Odiaba mentir.

—Juvia está encantada —dijo viendo fijamente a Gray y éste frunció el ceño. La mujer que tenía enfrente era endemoniadamente sensual, al menos no pasaría solo esas dos noches que se quedarían en Akane, sonrió de medio lado y le tendió la mano a la peliazul.

—Gray Fullbuster —la joven vaciló pero le tendió su mano, una descarga eléctrica la sacudió por dentro y tuvo que apartarse rápidamente.

—Mucho gusto Juvia —sonrió Lisanna.

—Tienes un hermoso lugar aquí —agregó Elfman y la joven se sonrojó aún más.

—Juvia desea que se sientan como en casa —se apresuró a decir—. Juvia irá a preparar un agua fresca de naranja —entró de nuevo a la casa con las mejillas encendidas.

—Curioso —dijo Gray, Erza reconoció esa mirada de depredador y lo tomó de los hombros.

—Le haces algo y yo misma iré en la noche a cortarte ese colgante que tanto adoras —sentenció con mirada asesina y Gray tragó duro ante tal amenaza, esa tal Juvia debía ser muy especial para Erza.

—Lo tengo —dijo nervioso. No quería arriesgarse, conocía a Erza y sabía que sus amenazas no eran de echarse en saco roto. La pelirroja sonrió.

—Espero que así sea —lo soltó y se recostó en un camastro mientras un muy aturdido Gray regresaba a la frescura que ofrecía el agua fría de la alberca.

—Erza —habló Lucy sentándose en el camastro contiguo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente —no la vio en ningún momento—. Y aunque no fuera así, tienes rotundamente prohibido hablar del tema con Mira —Lucy achicó los ojos, triste—. Nunca la había visto tan feliz —declaró la pelirroja.

—Como tú digas —su voz apenas fue audible.

—Natsu preguntó por ti —dijo más calmada—. Pero para Mira, yo no lo conozco, ni a Levy ni a Gajeel —le avisó—. Tú no tendrás ningún problema porque es tu cuarta vez aquí así que... Ve, están en la playa.

—Ya los veremos en la cena entonces —le dijo Lucy poniéndose sus lentes y Erza sonrió, en esos momentos la agradaba tener a Lucy cerca, estarían dos días ahí, era muy poco tiempo y el pasar de los minutos le resultaba eterno.

—Juvia les trajo ustedes una naranjada especial —dijo Juvia dejando las copas en una de las mesitas—. Juvia preparó las de los chicos con de agua mineral con jugo de naranja —les guiñó un ojo—. A las de Er-san y Lucy les agregué un toque de alcohol —Erza sonrió y tomó su vaso.

—Gracias Juvia, por cierto —suspiró—. Para Mira yo no conozco a nadie de los chicos —le avisó y Juvia asintió.

—Espero que esto que estás haciendo —comenzó Lucy—. Realmente sea lo mejor.

—Lo es —sentenció Erza.

.

* * *

.

Jellal Fernandez nunca se había mostrado tan serio como en ese momento, tenía enfrente a Natsu hablando de trivialidades con Mirajane, y un gato azul que cada tres minutos decía _¡Aye Sir!_. Mientras por su mente pasaba la imagen de Erza. No había cambiado mucho, sus facciones habían madurado y sus curvas se habían acentuado más. Era preciosa. Y su llegada había sido equivalente a revivir el verano que habían pasado juntos, cuando él le había dicho que la amaba. Ella se había ido a la mañana siguiente. Jellal había guardado la esperanza de volver a encontrársela, el primer año se presentó en esa misma playa todos los días desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las once de la noche, esperando por ella. Nunca llegó, así se pasó también el siguiente año, y al darse cuenta de que la rubia siempre llegaba sola, decidió regresar a su _vida real_ , comenzó a salir con mujeres de nuevo y justo ese año conoció a Mirajane Strauss.

La albina le había agradado desde que la vio, por un momento pensó que era una mujer común, que había ido a la playa para despejarse y tener una aventura pasajera. Pero cada día que pasaba con ella se daba cuenta de que era una mujer realmente fuerte, había sufrido bastante y aún así podía mantener una sonrisa amable, claro que tenía su lado obscuro y demoniaco, sobre todo a la hora de seducirlo. Había cierta conexión entre ellos, por eso Jellal se había armado de valor para comprarle un anillo, y pedirle matrimonio. Nunca había conectado con otra mujer después de Erza, y temía que no volviera a hacerlo. Y Mira resultó la mejor amiga de Erza, vaya burla del destino. Meditó la situación, de no haber sido por su compromiso, Erza nunca se hubiera presentado en Akane Resort de nuevo. Además la facilidad con la que le había mentido a Mira le decía que no sentía realmente nada por él. Pues bien, él también podía jugar ese juego.

—¿Estás listo para la cena? —preguntó Mira, Jellal sonrió y asintió—. Lisanna es un amor —anunció—. Pero Elfman es un hermano un poco celoso —le advirtió—. Pero son buenos chicos...

—Bueno —habló Natsu poniéndose de pie—. Nos vemos en la cena entonces, debo ir a arreglarme...

—Yo también —dijo Jellal depositando un beso en la comisura de los labios de Mira—. Nos veremos en la cena —ella asintió con una sonrisa y se puso de pie para regresar a la casa de Juvia.

Jellal comenzó su andar al lado de Natsu, quien llevaba un exhausto gato en brazos. El pelirosa le mandaba alguna que otra mirada de vez en cuando y Jellal por su parte, se mostraba estoico ante la situación que los rodeaba. Al menos eso intentaba, si Mira se enteraba de la verdad, terminaría por deshacer el compromiso, y él lograría lastimarla, y eso era lo último que deseaba. Mirajane era especial, sentía cosas por ella, cosas distintas. En el momento en el que vio a Erza se dio cuenta de que no amaba a la albina. Pues la pelirroja seguía siendo la única a la que le guardaba esos intensos sentimientos, pero Mira significaba mucho para el peliazul. No le haría daño, no sería capaz de llevar a la obscuridad a alguien que lo había sacado de ahí.

—Muero por volver a ver a Lucy —dijo Natsu y sus ojos color aceituna brillaron—. ¿Habrá cambiado mucho?

—Sólo han pasado dos años desde que la viste, ¿no es así? —Lucy había sido la única que había estado yendo, al menos los dos veranos siguientes después de que se conocieran.

—Sí —asintió el pelirrosa—. Pero siento como si hubieran pasado mil años —dijo tocando su estómago—. Es una sensación extraña aquí —señalo sus trabajados músculos abdominales—. Como si hubiera comido algo echado a perder, sin las molestias del dolor...

—Se le llaman mariposas —dijo Jellal, él también las sentía. Pero la causa no era la albina.

—Pues sean mariposas o sean polillas —comenzó Natsu—. Sólo me pasa con Lucy... —Jellal sonrió con nostalgia, a él sólo le pasaba con Erza Scarlet.

—Eso se llama amor, Natsu —dijo antes de separarse pues tenía que llegar a su casa y tomar un baño. La cena para conocer a la familia de Mira era importante. Él era capaz de mostrarse sereno, sólo era una cena. No había necesidad de mostrarse intranquilo, mientras mantuvieran la mentira sepultada todo saldría bien. Gajeel y Levy eran los que más le preocupaban, la relación de la peliazul con Erza era muy fuerte, sabía que la chiquilla quería lo mejor para la pelirroja, pero por otra lado también se había encariñado con Mirajane, mentir era la debilidad de Levy. Ella era pésima en ese ámbito, por suerte Gajeel estaría con ella. Él podía ser un buen actor, aunque fuera contra su voluntad.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Pueden matarme, soy muuuuuuy nueva con el Jerza, confío en que esto me ayudará para el especial de esta pareja en mi fic de "A date with destiny", todavía no sé en qué cap. XD pero son el siguiente especial.

Si tienen algún consejo que darme de ellos lo aceptaré gustosa, tuve que modificar un poco la personalidad de Mira para el inicio, el próximo capítulo saldrá Laxus y sabremos por qué se la viven como perros y gatos ;) también se sabrá porque Erza no regresó al lado de Jellal.

También son libres de señalarme algún error que encuentren X'D se me van muy seguido los dedazos...

PD: La escena Gale de las nalgadas... Créditos para rboz y sus hermosos trabajos!

Ahora sí, respondiendo sus hermosos reviews:

SABASTU: Hahaha estaba pensando en poner a alguien más en el lugar de Mira, pero para el Lami que tengo pensado me pareció adecuado. XD No me dio tiempo de revisar el cap porque todavía tengo unas tarea pendientes, espero que no haya muchos horrores de dedo por ahí D: Te amodoro! PD: No te esfuerces mucho! o iré a vigilarte para que guardes reposo haha

Kagoyame: Habrá algunos songfics XD haha pero no todos, son muchos y son en ingles entonces será demasiado spanglish y la verdad hay algunas canciones que se pueden omitir haha

DANA: haha :D me alegra que te agrade esta idea (sí moriré con tantos fics )': haha), si! Jellal es italiano, omg yo amaba a ese actor, lo vi en una serie italiana y morí de amor porque era un hombre super musculoso pero en esta peli... Se veía más delgadito y se cortó el cabello TT-TT, igual me encanta pero me gustaba más antes haha imaginármelo como Jellal lo hace más sensual (?) Erza hablaba de su "vida real" porque es de Magnoalia y él de Akane, y bueno Erza quería regresar al lado de sus amigos-familia y quería seguir estudiando y ya no pudo regresar después... El cap que viene, creo, que haré el primer songfic y saldrá Laxus ;)

Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris: Hahaha viva el Jerza! es mi primer Jerza pero espero afinarme con este pairing porque lo quiero meter en mi otro fic XD, acepto críticas y consejos para mejorar el desarrollo de la pareja :D

Sonye-san: Yo también las odio :c y bueno Erza más porque huyó .-. haha sólo pondré las canciones más importantes, las otras las mencionaré (como la de Holiday) y algunas las omitiré hahaha son viejas la mayoría, pero hay unas muy importantes...

Guest: haha creo que era "peli" no pelo hahaha y sí! eran tres años pero ya sabes, mi trauma con el número cuatro y siete :v (es más notable en ADWD), pero creo que hablamos del mismo film XD

MariaMiau: primero que nada, amé tu nombremiau! =n.n= (lo siento estoy más traumada que Milliana con los gatos), haha pues lo que es el Gruvia es de mi invención, también le agregué muchas cosas a los demás personajes porque la peli se mueve sólo alrededor de Mira y Erza... Casi no sale Jellal TT-TT pero aquí se verá mucho haha esa comedia griega suena muy divertida entonces! Al final del fic dejaré el nombre de la peli para que la vean y no spoileen antes XD

Neal: Sí! haha meteré algunas de las canciones, no todas porque son muchas y la verdad algunas se pueden omitir XD gracias! espero que te guste!

Ahora sí, me retiro a hacer mis deberes y ponerme al corriente con las actualizaciones que tengo pendientes XD haha besos y abrazos! Los amo :3


	3. l'incontro

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hir-Troll Mashima, la historia mmm tampoco es tan mía :p

Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo "El Encuentro" de esta adaptación hibrida rara haha espero que les guste, contestaré los reviews abajo :D

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

l'incontro

.

Definitivamente Erza no había elegido el mejor de sus vestidos para la cena, el negro definitivamente era su color, pero ese día no lo portaba con la misma confianza que los demás días. Deseaba poder llevar una máscara, una que mostrara una expresión relajada y que no diera paso al nerviosismo de mentirle a Mirajane a la cara. Una que evitara las ganas de querer suspirar cada que alzaba la vista y se encontraba con ese par de ojos obscuros que la miraban con tanto empeño. Pero no tenía máscara. Usaba la mejor de sus sonrisas fingidas y mostraba su inquebrantable fortaleza cada vez que Mira proponía un brindis por su compromiso.

—Todas necesitamos un hombre de vez en cuando —dijo Mira llevando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jellal.

—Yo podría objetar —dijo Lucy que hasta ese momento seguía soltera. Todos soltaron una carcajada, todos menos Erza y Jellal que se sostenían la mirada intensamente, hasta que Mira demandó la atención de su prometido para robarle otro de sus fugaces besos.

Lisanna que se había mantenido callada toda la cena comenzó a platicar con Natsu, pero sus voces eran demasiado bajas como para que Lucy Heartfilia pudiese escuchar sus cuchicheos. La curiosidad creció en ella cuando Lisanna soltó una carcajada por algo que Natsu le dijo y sus mejillas se colorearon, parpadeó un par de veces viendo a los ojos del pelirrosa y relamió sus labios. ¡Le estaba coqueteando descaradamente!

La mirada que recaía sobre ellos debió ser demasiado pesada, pues Natsu se volvió hacia ella encontrándose con un ceño fruncido.

—¿Y Lucy, a qué te dedicas? —preguntó Natsu con la esperanza de poder conversar un poco más con ella, sin ser grosero con la albina que no dejaba de susurrarle cosas en voz baja.

—Escribe ficción erótica —dijo Levy guiñándole un ojo a Natsu—, incluso a Erza le encantan sus novelas —usó su mano para intentar que sólo Natsu la escuchase pero la mirada que Erza le lanzó al darse cuenta, hizo que Levy sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal mientras se transportaba a un universo paralelo donde era vilmente estrellada contra un muro.

Vio su cuerpo arrastrarse hacia abajo lentamente, dejando un camino de sangre en la dura pared...

—Levy —susurró Lucy aterrada. Erza sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Bueno, si necesitas ayuda yo estaría encantado de... —la voz de Natsu sonó sugerente, dando entrada a más carcajadas.

—Bueno no escribo precisamente de un gato azul que hable —sonrió Lucy y los abucheos para Natsu no se hicieron esperar. Su intención era demostrar rudeza, pero que le hicieran algo de burla no estaba mal.

—De cómodo, esto no tiene nada —susurró Gajeel al oído de Levy, la sonrisa falsa que Erza mantenía se desencajó y Mira se volvió hacia él, incrédula.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirió con el aura ligeramente alterada. Levy notó los nervios de Gajeel y decidió contestar por él.

—Es sólo que ustedes —señaló a Juvia y a Gray—, no han dicho nada en toda la cena —Juvia se sonrojó notablemente y Gray chasqueó la lengua.

—Juvia está muy contenta de tenerlo a todos en su casa —dijo velozmente la chica—. Los amigos de Mira-san son todos muy amables...

—¡Brindemos por eso! —exclamó la albina y después de chocar copas, Erza se empinó la suya como si de agua se tratase.

—¿Por qué no dices unas palabras Jellal? —lo invitó Natsu después de que todos bajaran sus copas. El peliazul se levantó de su asiento mirando a la chica de ojos azules que estaba sentada a su lado y viéndolo expectante.

—Me voy a casar —anunció con una sonrisa convincente en el rostro y Erza sintió que la suya no duraría demasiado, los aplausos por los demás no se hicieron esperar y Jellal aprovechó para tomar la mano de Mirajane y levantarla—, Mirajane Strauss —comenzó—. Mis amigos pueden decirte yo normalmente no me enamoro tan fácilmente —bajó su mirada a la chica—, pero contigo fue como amor a primera vista —Erza se mordió los cachetes por dentro, encontrándose con la mirada crispada de Levy—, ¿qué puedo decirte? Eres increíble, eres fuerte y no temes mostrarle al mundo lo que sientes —pronunció las palabras mirando a la Strauss pero deseando que esas mismas palabras tocasen algo en el corazón de la pelirroja. Mira unió sus labios con los de él un par de segundos y mostró una de sus angelicales sonrisas—. Salute

—Salute —todos brindaron y nuevamente Erza se empinó la copa que una de las damas de limpieza le había llenado.

—Mira —Jellal no dejó que se sentara para que ella pronunciara también unas palabras.

—No, no, no —Jellal sonrió ante sus nervios porque Mira se sentó en su asiento sonrojada—, de acuerdo, sí, sí, sí —se levantó con una gran sonrisa y miró a sus dos hermanos y después a Erza, que a base de pláticas internas consigo misma, había logrado mantener su armadura bien puesta con esa falsa sonrisa suya—. Bueno, sé que esto les ha caído como una gran sorpresa —sus ojos se posaron en los de Erza—, para algunos de ustedes, también para mí misma —respiró hondo y tomó la mano de la pelirroja—. Am, Er-chan —sus ojos se empeñaron y llamó con la mano a Lisanna y a Elfman, ambos se colocaron detrás de Erza—. Mamá ya no está con nosotros, y a pesar de que ustedes son toda la familia que necesito —enganchó sus azulinos ojos con los cafés de Erza—, tú fuiste quien me sostuvo, y quien me mandó aquí y no podría estar más agradecida por ello —sonrió tiernamente y señaló a Jellal—. Mira lo que encontré —Jellal le regaló a la Strauss su mejor sonrisa, pero su mirada terminó cruzándose con la de Erza—. Y bueno —continuó ella—, he cometido muchos errores... —su atención se centró en sus dos hermanos—, durante toda mi vida —se giró a Jellal—, y Jellal, lo tengo que decir, cuando te conocí pensé que serías uno más en la lista, un amor de verano, pero después pensé que un amor de verano era perfecto para nosotros...

Todos sonrieron, Elfman y Lisanna abrazaron a su hermana y Erza desvió la mirada, se levantó y fue directo a la cocina. Sin percatarse que Jellal había ido tras ella. La pelirroja encontró una botella y una copa, la cual se empinó para volver a llenar. El peliazul se posicionó a su lado, imitando sus acciones con otra copa.

—Erza...

—Hey... —ambos mostraban dos sonrisas forzadas y mentirosas.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo —ella asintió aún con la boba sonrisa en sus labios—. Es una locura, ¿no? —preguntó Jellal con tono sumamente divertido.

—Sí, pero así es Mira, cree fielmente en el amor... —desvió su mirada de él.

—No tenía idea que Mira y tu fueran como hermanas —Jellal sabía que no tenía por qué explicarse pero aún así quiso hacerlo.

—Sí, lo hemos sido desde pequeñas —la sonrisa de Erza comenzó a desvanecerse, la de Jellal ya había perecido.

—Entiendo, pero de haber sabido yo nunca... —Erza miró sus propios zapatos, odiaba esa situación. Dolía—. Pero estamos enamorados, así que...

—Sí —asintió ella—. Y estoy muy emocionada, felicidades —soltó con el tono de voz molesto. Muy molesto.

—Y yo estoy feliz de que te graduaras, eso es lo que querías ¿no? —Jellal la encaró y ella parpadeó un par de veces, pretendiendo que sus palabras no le hacían daño—. Así que, felicidades para ti también... —Jellal llevó su copa a la altura de la de Erza y fingió un brindis, ella hizo lo mismo.

—Gracias —ambos dieron un sorbo pequeño, después se empinaron su copa.

—Esto es extraño —soltó Jellal por fin.

—No, no lo es —objetó la pelirroja dejando la copa en la barra—. Esto es completamente normal...

—Tenemos que decirle —Jellal había pensado en no hablar, en pretender que nunca se había topado con Erza en su vida, y continuar una con Mira, pero simplemente le resultaba imposible. Erza era una mujer que nunca sería capaz de olvidar.

—No —Erza negó instantáneamente—. De acuerdo esto es muy extraño —aceptó por fin—, pero el hecho de que sea raro para nosotros no significa que tenga que ser raro para Mira.

—No quiero tener secretos con ella —Jellal alzó el rostro, estudiando la expresión de Erza.

—Es como mi hermana —se defendió Erza—, ella lo es todo para mí, si alguien merece ser feliz, es ella —y Erza hablaba en serio. Muchas veces Mirajane había sufrido por las excusas de Laxus, por sus mentiras, por sus desapariciones de días... Por la rebeldía de sus hermanos, la muerte de sus padres, el poco apoyo que Laxus le había brindado en esos momentos, sus frecuentes peleas—, así que sólo... Olvidemos lo que pasó —suplicó la pelirroja y Jellal sintió como su corazón era nuevamente partido en miles de pedazos—, por favor, mantengámonos lejos del camino del otro...

—¡Hey! —gritó Mira entrando a la cocina.

—¡Hey! —gritaron Jellal y Erza al unísono, ambos portando sus falsas sonrisas. Pretendiendo que no pasaba nada.

—Que bueno que los encuentro porque hay unas cosas de boda que necesito que hagan por mí mañana —tomó la mano de Erza y la de Jellal—, Jellal necesita un traje de boda —se colgó de su cuello y besó su mejilla, después miró a Erza—. Asegúrate que se vea guapísimo para mí... Oh dios, tengo tanto que hacer mañana —sonrió ampliamente—. Lisanna me ayudará con unas cosas también —la albina salió corriendo de la cocina nuevamente y Erza y Jellal relajaron sus expresiones forzadas.

Ambos se giraron a la barra y llenaron su copa, sincronizados, con las caras largas, se empinaron el último trago.

.

* * *

.

Lisanna bajó a la playa al despertarse para tomar aire fresco y pensar, la cena del día anterior había sido muy extraña y algo incómoda para ella. Su hermana mayor estaba a punto de casarse y ella debería estar feliz por ello. Pero simplemente le resultaba una verdadera locura. ¡Cinco semanas! Realmente se sentía aterrada por esa cifra, y estaba desconcertada de que alguien tan madura y responsable como Mira quisiera hacer algo tan súbito y descabellado. Esas vacaciones le habían afectado demasiado o tenía en la cabeza la errónea idea de que "un clavo saca a otro clavo". La albina llegó a un local con poca gente, que se hacía llamar "Blue Pegasus" y se sentó en una de las mesas disponibles. Inmediatamente un chico rubio un poco más pequeño que ella se apresuró a atenderla.

—Buenos días bella doncella —Lisanna alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa—, es realmente un deleite tenerla como comensal, ¿gustaría que le trajera algo para el desayuno? —Lisanna alcanzó a leer el nombre que traía en su fresco uniforme de mesero: Eve Tearm.

—La señorita va a querer un agua simple con hielos y unos huevos revueltos con champiñones —escuchó una voz tras ella, una voz conocida y su corazón se aceleró. El mesero asintió borrando su sonrisa ensayada y los dejó solos—. Hace un buen rato que no nos vemos, Lis...

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó molesta, girándose en su asiento sólo para toparse con un torso desnudo y un trabajado abdomen, su anatomía era sólo cubierta por unos shorts negros y primaverales. Lisanna tragó en seco y levantó el rostro, delineándolo con la mirada y en vez de molestarse, sintió que su corazón se paraba al encarar al hombre del que siempre había estado enamorada. Incluso desde niña—. ¿Laxus vino contigo?, ¿qué pretenden?, ¿quién te dijo que pidieras mi desayuno? —Bickslow le ofreció una ladeada sonrisa dejando ver sus blancos dientes y tomó asiento junto a ella. Odiaba esa sonrisa, era con la que ligaba y a ella le enfermaba que intentara usarla en contra suya.

—Vine a acompañar a Laxus, sí, está buscando a Mirajane y pretende detener la boda —se encogió de hombros mientras enlistaba las respuestas. Lisanna achicó levemente los ojos y quiso dejar escapar un suspiro de decepción. Estaba ahí porque Laxus se lo había pedido—. Y respecto a tu desayuno, ¿me he olvidado de pedir algo más? —la chica negó a regañadientes—. Parece ser que no recuerdas quién te daba de desayunar los sábados —ironizó el peliazul y Lisanna se sonrojó, pensando en el doble sentido que esas palabras podían tener...

—No creo que Laxus la haga cambiar de opinión, Erza ya lo intentó —dijo esquivando la mirada del chico con rebeldes mechones obscuros—. Y ya hasta me había olvidado que tú eras la niñera de Elfman y mía mientras Laxus y Mira salían a divertirse... —se encogió de hombros—, de eso hace ya una eternidad.

—Es cierto, ya tiene bastante tiempo, ¿qué edad tenías en ese entonces? — preguntó acercándose a ella—. ¿Diez? —Lisanna frunció el ceño ante su arrogancia, era increíble que le resultara tan poco importante como para olvidarse de su edad. Claro en aquel entonces ella era una chiquilla enamorada del mejor amigo del novio de su hermana. Bickslow notó su disgustó y cambió la expresión de su rostro—. Doce —Lisanna abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Tienes más cerebro del que aparentas —dijo desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas—. ¿Qué quiere Laxus? —no lo dejó contestar—. Creo que la última vez que hablaron dejó en claro que no quería volver a ver a Mira...

—Recapacitó —sonrió Bickslow ante los tangibles nervios de la chica que tenía enfrente—. Laxus nunca ha sido sincero con Mira —confesó, logrando que Lisanna levantara la vista.

—Dime algo que no sepa —le sostuvo la mirada, expectante, Bickslow sonrió de medio lado y Lisanna sintió un ataque de taquicardia.

—Tus labios se ven muy suaves —susurró acercándose a ella, rozando sus labios. Lisanna se olvidó de respirar mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un intenso rojo, los labios de Bickslow acariciaron los suyos con un suave roce, pero se apartó después de un par de segundos—. Que mona te ves —dijo levantándose y Lisanna se sintió estafada.

—¡Eres un tonto! —exclamó molesta, el peliazul le acarició el cabello antes de irse, Lisanna iba a levantarse pero apareció Eve con su desayuno y Elfman entró al local al tiempo que Bickslow se perdía de su vista.

—Hola Lisanna —se sentó frente a ella, en donde momentos antes había estado el mejor amigo de Laxus—. Fui a verte en la mañana pero ya habías salido...

—Laxus está aquí —soltó la albina, Eve pretendió no estar ahí, pero veía a Elfman esperando que ordenara algo, el albino pidió uno de los desayunos del día y despachó rápidamente al mesero.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió y su hermana se encogió de hombros.

—Bickslow me lo dijo —el rostro de su hermano se desencajó notablemente—. Quiere impedir la boda de Mira...

—Un hombre debe aceptar cuando ha perdido —musitó molesto y ella asintió.

—Sin embargo siento que... —no sabía cómo expresar lo que pasaba en esos momentos por su mente—. Tengo la impresión de que él puede hacerla entrar en razón... —Elfman frunció el ceño con molestia.

—Mira merece algo mejor que _eso_ —Lisanna asintió.

—Y no digo que regrese con él, por dios, es un hombre que no es honesto ni consigo mismo... —Lisanna le dio un sorbo a su bebida—. Pero tal vez pueda hacer entrar en razón a Mirajane...

.

* * *

.

Después de intentar persuadir a Mirajane Strauss de que Jellal podía escoger su traje sin necesidad de su ayuda, Erza Scarlet se encontraba parada en la tienda de sortijas de matrimonio, justo al lado del peliazul, mirando el reloj con demasiado empeño, deseando que el tiempo corriera de manera más apresurada para no tener que compartir esa incomodidad por más tiempo. Pasaron cerca de cuatro minutos y medio en los que la pelirroja ponía todo su esfuerzo en no voltear a verlo y mientras golpeaba la barra de cristal con sus dedos, de manera insistente. Hasta que ya no pudo más.

—Pensé que querías salir a recorrer todo el mundo —Erza se había estado aguantando las ganas de reclamarle por algo. Porque no tenía nada que reclamar, en todo caso Jellal debía ser quien se le echara encima con preguntas por no haberse despedido, por no haberle dado una explicación.

—Lo haremos —ladeó una sonrisa sardónica—, en la _luna de miel_... —Erza no se giró para verlo, pero la burla con la que las palabras habían salido de su boca, eran suficientes para que ella supiera que intentaba tomarle el pelo.

—Curioso —contestó—, Mira dijo que quería ir a conocer el Imperio Álvarez —antes de que Jellal pudiera emitir palabra, un hombre mayor salió del cuarto con el encargo. Las preciosas sortijas.

—¿Le gustaría probárselas? —se las extendió a Erza y su rostro se camufló con su cabello.

—¡Oh no, no, no! —exclamó—. Yo no soy la prometida —su sonrisa nerviosa logró robarle una de verdad al peliazul que tenía al lado, pensando en todo lo que pudo haber sido si Erza no hubiera huido de la forma en la que lo había hecho—. Él s-se va a ca-casar con alguien más —balbuceó de manera apresurada—, yo soy... Soy sólo una amiga —el dueño del local enarcó una ceja—, digo como la hermana, de la novia...

—Sí, bueno, la gente cambia —dijo Jellal revisando uno de los anillos con detenimiento—, perfectos... —Salieron del local, por alguna razón Erza sintió sus palabras como una autentica indirecta. Él quería reclamarle, lo sentía. Pero era demasiado orgulloso o sufrido para hacerlo.

—Yo no cambié —le aclaró dando largas zancadas, sin si quiera mirarlo—, sólo que no iba a tirarlo todo y correr en la puesta de sol contigo —sus palabras sonaron más amargas de lo que ella misma había contemplado.

—Sí, lo sé —Jellal le dio alcance—, tu vida real, ¿no? —Erza tenía ganas de gritarle el motivo de su ausencia al año siguiente. Se había dado cuenta de lo mal que había sobrellevado esa situación y había huido, se había encerrado en su caparazón con la intención de que él no llegara a dañarla, además de que tenía personas de las cuales cuidar. Personas que nunca la lastimarían—. ¿Y cómo te va con eso ahora? —Erza explotó, no lo soportaba más.

—¡Bien!

—Bien por ti —Jellal se encogió de hombros y apresuró el paso, si seguían así, Erza iría saliendo de la tienda de ropa cuando él apenas llegase—. ¿Estás viéndote con alguien? —esbozó una sonrisa ante las coloradas mejillas de Erza y su palpable nerviosismo. Sin que ella abriera la boca, él supo que no.

—No voy a hablar de eso contigo —advirtió en tono molesto.

—Lo siento —el peliazul intentó esconder su sonrisa victoriosa, pero no pasó desapercibida por la pelirroja.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —inquirió con un matiz de molestia combinado con confusión.

—Bueno, eso fue un _no_ —Jellal la encaró y Erza se mordió el labio inferior. Aunque quisiera mentirle, Jellal siempre era capaz de ver a través de sus ojos. Eran como verse en un espejo, demasiada transparencia en las ventanas del alma—. ¿Me equivoco? —aun así, intentó eludirlo.

—No necesariamente es un _no_ —comenzó su andar de nuevo—, simplemente no quiero hablar de eso _contigo_ —se adelantó nuevamente, dejando que Jellal notara su molestia por su marcada forma de caminar, pisando con más fuerza de lo normal y tratando de mostrar autoridad y superioridad. Erza era fuerte, lo reconocía, pero a veces hasta las personas más fuertes tenían debilidades—. Es algo privado, no ando mareada por alguien hasta el cielo —giró en una esquina y Jellal la siguió, aún con su confiada y autentica sonrisa.

—¡Ja! —se mofó—, lo olvidaba —le dio alcance y se acercó a ella lo más que pudo aún andando—. Nunca dices lo que sientes, ¿cierto? —Erza sintió que sus piernas iban a fallarle a pesar de el control que siempre aparentaba tener. Ante Jellal su armadura se desmoronaba con mucha facilidad. Y eso, la asustaba en excedencia.

—Sólo no entiendo por qué la gente tiene que armar tanto drama por sus sentimientos —soltó por fin y trató de adelantarse nuevamente. Jellal no le permitió alejarse demasiado antes de llegar hasta ella nuevamente.

—Porque si alguien anda hasta el cielo, sabes que realmente significa algo para esa persona —la sonrisa de Jellal desapareció por completo, dando entrada a la inquietud—. De eso se tratan las bodas... —él alzó las cejas en un veloz gesto de coquetería, sonrió de medio lado y fue él quien comenzó con las largas zancadas.

Erza se quedó clavada en el suelo unos segundos antes de darse cuenta que lo iba a perder de vista. Sabía que tenía razón, mierda, lo había sabido desde el primer día que llegó de regreso a Magnolia. Sin embargo, una parte de ella siempre había guardado esos sentimientos por el bien de las personas que la rodeaban y que de algún modo, la necesitaban. Ella se necesitaba, quería estudiar, tenía que cuidar de Gray —que no era muy chico, pero le faltaba madurez—, y cuando decidió que tenía que regresar y poner las cartas sobre la mesa, con disculpa incluida, había pasado algo indeseado e inesperado.

—Es-espera —Erza lo alcanzó antes de que entrara a la boutique.

—Buongiorno —saludó Jellal y la dueña le respondió de la misma manera—. ¿Qué querías que hiciera Erza? —Jellal no se volvió hacia ella mientras hablaba—. ¿Que me convirtiera en monje?

—Bueno, no sé... ¿No enamorarte de mi mejor amiga? —mientras avanzaba hacia los vestidores, una de las mujeres le extendió un vestido el cual ni siquiera volteó a ver, pero arrebató sin darse cuenta por seguirle el paso a Jellal.

—¡¿Cómo iba a saber que eran como hermanas?! —si Erza le hubiese hablado de ella, posiblemente no estarían en esa incómoda situación—. Nunca conocí a tu gente, ni siquiera te conocí a ti...

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso Jellal Fernandes? —mientras el peliazul entraba en uno de los vestidores, Erza entraba en otro.

—Tú fuiste quien se marchó —soltó por fin—. Tú te olvidaste de mí... —después de perder la esperanza de que Erza Scarlet volviera a su vida, Jellal pasó mucho tiempo creyendo que había hecho algo mal, culpándose de haberse precipitado, de haberla asustado.

—No te olvidé —susurró Erza queriendo poder decirle la verdad. ¿Tendría caso? La pelirroja comenzó a quitarse los zapatos—, regresé porque Gray me necesitaba, y tenía que estudiar —iba a seguir hablando pero la gélida voz de Jellal en el probador contiguo la dejó sin habla.

—Lo que sea —esas parcas palabras lograron herirla. De verdad.

—¡Cómo sea! —regresó ella, sintiendo lo que siempre había querido evitar. Dolor—. Yo no fui la que se la vivió todos estos años en la playa rodeada de zorras en bikini —sus palabras sonaron firmes pero su mirada empezaba a crisparse.

Su voz elevada evitó que escucharan cuando Gajeel y Levy entraron a la tienda. Ambos se quedaron parados frente a los probadores, y pronto Natsu se unió a ellos. Mira los había mandado para que también compraran su vestimenta en esa tienda.

—Tú sabías que no me interesaba en ellas, en ninguna —le recordó, quitándose la playera para ponerse la camisa blanca. Se colgó la corbata al cuello y comenzó a quitarse los pantalones—. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que regresarías... Hasta que me di cuenta que no lo harías —Erza sintió una espesa lágrima recorrer su mejilla. Quería decirle qué le había impedido volver al año siguiente, no creyó que la esperaría después de _eso_ —. Y después conocí a Mira, y ella es tan abierta, tan positiva, tan llena de vida.

—¿Llena de vida? —Erza se sacó el vestido que llevaba puesto—. ¿Estás diciendo que yo no estoy llena de vida?

—Bueno, tal vez lo eres —contestó él—, pero, ¿cómo saberlo?

—Chicos debemos irnos, esto no es... —murmuró Levy a Gajeel y Natsu que escuchaban atentamente la riña que esos dos se traían. Natsu dejó escapar un suspiro y Gajeel lo jaló a la salida.

—No dejas que nadie se entere de cómo te sientes —atacó uno de sus puntos más vulnerables—. Mira mi ha portato di nuovo a vita, ella me trajo de vuelta a la vida...

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir lo feliz que estoy por ustedes? —preguntó terminando de abrochar el vestido plateado que portaba, el cual traía un escote en "v" y una abertura desde la mitad de su muslo.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta? —Jellal salió del probador, terminando de acomodarse la corbata.

—¡No estoy molesta! —mintió saliendo un segundo después de él.

Toda la tensión que había entre ambos se disipó en el momento en el que se vieron a los ojos. Jellal lucía estupendo en su traje negro a la medida, Erza sintió que le faltaba el aire, el hombre todavía no terminaba de abrochar los botones del saco, pues su atención se vio atrapada por el alborotado cabello de ella y sus rojas mejillas que luchaban por igualar el color de su pelo.

—Sono belli —habló la dueña del local rompiendo el silencio—. Davvero meravigliosi...

Jellal regresó su mirada a Erza, ambos se habían quedado sin aliento al ver al otro y sabían que eso no era bueno. Nada bueno. Ignorando a la señora que seguía elogiándolos, Erza dijo un "es todo" y ambos regresaron al probador para cambiarse nuevamente.

.

* * *

.

—Así que Juvia, la decisión es tuya... —la voz ronca de Gray logró que las mejillas de la peliazul ardieran por la vergüenza. Se encontraba atrapada entre la barra de mármol de la cocina y el cuerpo de aquel chico, sin mencionar que los brazos de éste le impedían escapar pues la acorralaban por los lados. No se iría de ahí sin una respuesta—. No es tan difícil, Juvia.

—Ju-juvia tiene... Juvia lo tiene que pensar —susurró con apenas voz, los poderosos ojos de Gray no dejaban de verla fijamente.

—No hay nada que pensar Juvia, es sencillo... Sí o no —el rostro de Gray se acercó al de ella y Juvia puso sus manos en el pecho de éste, con intensión de salvar lo poco que le quedaba de espacio personal. Ese chico sabía cómo persuadirla.

—Ju-Juvia n-no sabe si eso es buena idea —balbuceó nerviosa.

Los intensos ojos grises de Gray la miraban insistentes, ella sabía que su petición era por una buena razón, pero Gray no conocía la situación como ella lo hacía. Ellos no sabían que Erza había estado enamorada de Jellal antes de que Mira lo conociera, ellos no la veían sufrir como ella, Levy, Gajeel, Natsu y Lucy lo hacían. Se sorprendía enormemente de que Mira, diciendo ser como su hermana, no notara esas falsas sonrisas con las que Erza y Jellal enfrentaban a todos, con las máscaras con las que sostenían sus mentiras.

—Una fiesta sorpresa para celebrar la despedida de soltera de Mira no es tan extraordinario —Gray se cruzó de brazos—. La idea fue de Natsu, ustedes se llevan a Mirajane después y nosotros nos encargamos de Jellal.

—Ju-Juvia cree que Erza debería saber...

—No tiene por qué —Gray ladeó una sonrisa—. En un rato Lucy, Gajeel y Levy vendrán por Erza, Mira y Jellal para llevarlos al festival de las fresas —un brillo peculiar se coló en la intensidad de su mirada—. Lisanna, Elfman tú y yo nos quedaremos a preparar todo —su tono endulzó las palabras y Juvia sintió su corazón dar un vuelco.

—E-está bien, Juvia pone la casa para la sorpresa —susurró y Gray le guiñó un ojo para después salir por la puerta de la cocina.

El moreno sabía que si hubiera permanecido dos segundos más en su compañía, no hubiese resistido las ganas de devorarle la boca. Los carnosos y rozados labios de Juvia temblaban con cada palabra que salía y sus ojos le sostenían la mirada como ninguna mujer había hecho antes. Él era conocido por ser frío y de mirada pesada, por eso se le complicaba hablar con muchas personas, rehuían de su mirada. Pero Juvia era diferente, Juvia era como un rocío en ese bochornoso lugar, una refrescante compañía que calmaba su tremendo calor. Sin embargo, no quería que Erza fuera de noche y lo dejara sin descendencia. Debía irse con cuidado.

.

* * *

.

Mirajane estaba en el mercado, en busca de aire fresco y tiempo para ella sola. Había estado algo engentada últimamente, y sentía que algo andaba mal con Erza, pero no se atrevía a investigar de que se trataba, Erza era así, se ponía una enorme armadura y creía que era capaz de arreglar su vida ella sola. Eran muy diferentes, Mira podía demostrar sus emociones sin ningún problema, Erza se encargaba de hacerla sentirse bien.

—Mira —la albina acababa de tomar un pepino cuando una enorme mano se colocó sobre la de ella, la voz que susurró su nombre en su oído la hizo estremecerse y querer soltar el pepino por la forma tan sugerente en la que encontraba.

—¡Oh! —se sobresaltó—. ¡Laxus! —se inclinó hacia atrás, la mirada del rubio se clavó en ella robándole el aliento, a pesar de llevar lentes de sol, el rostro de Laxus se mostraba seductor, con una sonrisa ladeada y victoriosa.

—Oh, me extrañaste —Laxus señaló la manera en la que Mirajane aún sostenía la verdura y ella la soltó de golpe, retrocediendo un paso para poner distancia entre ambos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —espetó lo más molesta que pudo. Odiaba el efecto que Laxus ocasionaba en ella. Pero se vería firme, esa vez no lograría seducirla.

—Estoy aquí para rescatarte de que cometas el peor error de tu vida —Mirajane se sorprendió por el comentario de Laxus, se iba a casar con Jellal, y la aparición del rubio no cambiaría las cosas. A pesar de que se estremeciera con su mera presencia, ellos no iban a regresar.

—Eso es tan dulce... —Mira dejó que su espesa aura la rodeara, Laxus sabía que hacía eso para alejarlo, pero no pensaba ceder—. Sólo que tú eres el peor error de mi vida así que... —Mirajane se giró con la intención de irse de ahí. El hecho de que Laxus la hubiese rastreado la asustaba. La última vez que habían hablado él le dijo que no lo buscara de nuevo.

—Mira, Mira, Mira —Laxus le dio alcance y se colocó delante de ella—. Nena, yo sé que hemos tenido altas y bajas —arrugó la frente levemente, quería reconquistarla, buscar la forma de hacerla entrar en razón, sin tener que contarle la verdad. Quería que Mirajane confiara en él—. Pero sabes que no podemos estar el uno sin el otro —Mira frunció el ceño aún más molesta, detestaba esa forma pedante y arrogante que Laxus intentaba usar para manipularla.

—Me dejaste —espetó ella―, justo cuando Lisanna se escapó por tercera vez.

—Lo sé pero por eso estoy aquí... —acarició la mejilla de Mira, si no llevara puestos los lentes, Mirajane hubiese sido capaz de ver esas lagunas verdes crispadas.

—Meses tarde, como siempre —retiró la mano de Laxus de su cara con intensiones de irse—. Laxus, no quiero tu enorme y sensual —descendió la mirada por el trabajado cuerpo de su ex—, ego alrededor de mí. Quiero terminar con esto —avanzó dejándolo atrás pero Laxus cogió su mano, el agarre carente de fuerza la hizo frenar y volverse hacia él.

—Nunca debí dejarte ir Mirajane Strauss —ella sonrió con malicia, Laxus se retiró los lentes para encontrarse con la molesta mirada de la albina y ella asintió—. He cometido muchos errores —Mira se asombró de que fuera capaz de reconocerlos.

—Por lo menos lo aceptas...

—Vamos, somos increíbles juntos, lo sabes —le susurró acercándose a ella y Mira retrocedió levemente. Su voz era capaz de hacerla caer.

—Sólo vete —se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a andar, sus pasos fueron acompañados de una estridente música. El mercado había perdido la cabeza o Laxus había pagado un buen billete para que pusieran precisamente _esa_ canción.

—Una última oportunidad —Laxus la pasó de largo, caminando hacia atrás para que se vieran de frente antes de que comenzara a cantar—. Vamos quieres hacerlo...

—Oh no señor, no quiero —intentó alejarse de él antes de que empezara a cantar en un lugar público. Si algo no hacía Laxus Dreyar, era el ridículo. Pero parecía que eso no le molestaba en ese instante, pues se acercó a un hombre que tenía tres vasos de aluminio en una pequeña mesa del juego " _dónde quedó la bolita"_ y tomó uno para agitarlo al momento de comenzar a cantar.

— **You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar** —Mira de verdad no lo podía creer— **, when I met you...** —la albina se alejó a otro puesto y comenzó a ver una tela fingiendo que lo ignoraba— **, I picked you out** —Laxus se precipitó a alcanzarla— **, I shook you up and turned you around, turned you into someone new...** —Laxus le quitó la tela que estaba viendo y se la colocó estilo _chal_ alrededor de sus brazos para abrazarla en el acto, Mira podía escuchar su sensual voz cerca de su oído, y sentir su cálido aliento rozarle el cuello, pero eso duró apenas unos segundos pues el rubio jaló de la tela y Mira dio un par de vueltas por inercia— **.** **Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet...** —Laxus tomó un ramo de flores y lo escondió detrás de su espalda, Mira arrojó la tela al suelo y continuó con su camino, era increíble que él siguiera con ese juego— **. Success has been so easy for you** —volvió a cogerla de la mano y la abrazó por la espalda, colocando el ramo a la altura de su busto, Mira no pudo evitar sonreír y tomarlo, y justo en ese momento en que bajó la guardia, Laxus la cargó en brazos al puro estilo princesa— **, but don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now** —dio con ella un par de vueltas y Mira aprovechó para regresar el ramo a la tendera del puesto de flores— **, and I can put you back down too** —la bajó con cuidado y ella lo encaró, pero él siguió cantando— **.** **Don't, don't you want me?** —los ojos verdes de él buscaron duda en la firme mirada de Mira, pero ella no la demostró, aun así él siguió cantando.

—No quiero verte —le soltó, pero su voz apenas era audible.

— **You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me...** —Los labios de Laxus buscaron los de Mira pero ella se giró de inmediato poniendo los ojos en blanco y comenzó a andar de nuevo, Laxus la tomó de los brazos para continuar con todo aquel circo— **. Don't, don't you want me? You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me** —tomó el mentón de Mira y ella retiró su mano con un brusco movimiento para salirse de ahí— **. It's much too late to find** —Laxus fue atrasado por los vendedores que pasaban con cajas de frutas, y la observó comprando una pieza de pan— **, you think you've changed your mind, you'd better change it back or we will both be sorry...** —se colocó delante de ella acorralándola contra una de las mesas del mercado— **. Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh?** —Mirajane no salía de su asombro, ese hombre tenía planeado cantarle toda la canción— **.** **Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh?** —en un intento de mantenerlo alejado, puso una manzana en su boca para callarlo.

— **I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar** —comenzó ella para alejarlo de una buena vez, siendo ella quien lo acorralara contra una mesa, tanto que Laxus terminó sentado en ésta y Mira se encontraba triunfante entre sus piernas— **, that much is true** —de verdad odiaba como esa canción se parecía tanto a su historia, Laxus la conoció muy joven cuando ella era mesera— **. But even then I knew I'd find a much better place, either with or without you...** —se alejó acariciando las fuertes piernas de Laxus y las cerró de golpe para salir corriendo, reconocía que él y su abuelo la habían ayudado muchísimo en esa época, incluso después de la muerte de sus padres, a pesar de que una de sus rupturas surgió después de ese evento—. **The five years we have had have been such good times** —se subió en una fuente de piedra, disfrutando realmente poder verlo y rechazarlo, sin embargo ella sabía que aún lo amaba—. **I still love you...** —reconoció en voz alta y Laxus se aproximó a ella, pero ella lo detuvo con una sola seña— **.** **But now I think it's time I live my life as my own, I guess it's just what I must do...**

— **Don't, don't you want me?** —Laxus se arrodilló en el suelo y extendió sus manos, dándole a entender que la recibía con los brazos abiertos, bajó un poco más la mirada, aprovechando la altura en la que Mira se encontraba para ver más allá de su vestido y ésta se cubrió de inmediato y bajó de la fuente— **. You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me** —Laxus la hizo subir de nuevo y subió el también, extendiendo los brazos y la gente del mercado se aglomeró alrededor de ellos, siguiendo el coro de la canción a favor del rubio— **.** **Don't, don't you want me? You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me...** —se acercó nuevamente al cuello de la albina y ella lo esquivó, pegándole con la bolsa del mandado y bajando a toda velocidad de la fuente— **. It's much too late to find, you think you've changed your mind, you'd better change it back or we will both be sorry...** —Mirajane logró llegar al carro de Juvia y subirse sin dejar que Laxus pudiera hacerlo, se puso el cinturón dispuesta a arrancar pero el rubio se puso enfrente y colocó sus manos en el cofre del vehículo— **. Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh?** —Mirajane sonrió con malicia y con un gesto le indicó que subiera, Laxus obedeció y cuando iba a abrir la puerta la albina arrancó el coche dejándolo parado. No perdió el tiempo y corrió hasta su propio carro para alcanzarla antes de perderla de vista, le había costado mucho trabajo dar con ella y no dejaría que se le fuera de las manos, bastó un buen arrancón para ubicarse a lado del carro y bajar las ventanas para seguir con la canción— **. Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh?** —Mirajane suspiró y siguió manejando, intentando dejarlo atrás, pero lógicamente el carro deportivo de Laxus logró darle alcance con facilidad— **. Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh?** —Mira estacionó el carro y entró a la casa de Juvia sin voltear a verlo, pero cuando creyó que estaba segura, la voz de Laxus llenó toda la casa— **. Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohhh** —Mira lo calló poniendo una cinta adhesiva sobre su gran boca. Tomó una silla y la usó como arma de defensa por si el rubio intentaba acercarse de nuevo.

—¿Qué parte de _no te quiero cerca_ no entiendes? —su voz seguía firme y Laxus arrancó de un rápido movimiento la cinta que lo privaba del habla.

—El _no_ —su voz aterciopelada le arrancó un suspiro a Mira.

—Oh... He salido con algunos idiotas a lo largo de mi vida, pero tú, Laxus, eres un espécimen único... —dijo con sarcasmo bajando la silla para recargarse en ella e inclinarse sutilmente hacia él.

—Gracias —Laxus se sentó en la silla y miró hacia arriba.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto ahora? —preguntó exasperada, Laxus se encontraba sentado en la silla con las piernas abiertas, los brazos recargados en el respaldo y la mirada hacia ella—. Mira quien terminó arrodillándose ante quien —la voz de Mira fue matizada por un tono de sarcasmo pero Laxus no se inmutó por ello.

—Pensándolo bien no es una mala posición —aseguró Laxus haciendo a Mira sonrojar y se apresuró a moverlo para volver a tomar la silla como escudo.

—Déjame en paz —exclamó. Laxus la miró de arriba a abajo y asintió no muy contento.

—De acuerdo... Lo entiendo, tenía que intentarlo —desvió su mirada un segundo, Mira puso los ojos en blanco y después Laxus volvió a enredar sus ojos verdes con los azules de ella—. Me iré —se alejó de Mira que ya había vuelto a bajar la silla—. Con una condición, cena conmigo esta noche —Mirajane supo de inmediato que era una muy, muy mala idea.

—No lo creo...

—Si estos cinco años significaron algo para ti, ven —cada palabra que decía era un paso que daba hasta ella, Mira no se movió de su lugar a pesar de que Laxus estaba sin duda invadiendo su espacio personal—. Mira...

—Y después te vas —contestó ella por fin.

—Si no logro convencerte... —Laxus no pensaba hacerlo, no hasta detenerla de casarse con alguien más. Mira dejó escapar el aire asintiendo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó por fin y Laxus ladeó una sonrisa. Justo en ese momento unos zapatos de tacón estrellaron contra el suelo haciendo que ambos se alejaran un poco para ver a Lucy entrar a la casa.

—¡Oh! —exclamó la rubia de ojos cafés—. ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?

—Lu... —dijo Laxus con tono burlón y Mira desvió su mirada de la pesada de Lucy—. Siempre tan buena amiga con Mira... Ella siempre se ve tan bien parada junto a ti —Mira le dio un manotazo en el brazo. Laxus no quería arruinar las cosas en ese momento pero realmente detestaba que Lucy o Erza siempre quisieran meterse en medio de su relación con Mira.

—Y tú siempre has sido tan buen novio con ella —Lucy arrugo el ceño con fuerza—. Mira siempre tuvo tanto apoyo de tu parte...

—Él ya se va —los interrumpió la albina y Laxus comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sin voltear a ver a ninguna de las dos, pero entonces paró en seco y le dirigió una rápida mirada a Mirajane.

—Nos vemos esta noche —Mira se tensó—. Demonesa —la pesada mirada de Lucy recayó sobre y la albina y él salió de la casa.

—¿Esta noche? —preguntó Lucy incrédula y Mira sonrió nerviosa—. ¿En serio?

—Está bajo control...

—Nunca está bajo control cuando se trata de Laxus... Es como tu criptonita —afirmó Lucy—. Y es un idiota —Mira asintió ante esa declaración, posiblemente era una pésima idea ir a cenar con él, pero quería cerrar ese círculo vicioso de una vez por todas.

.

* * *

.

Horas más tarde los chicos jugaban en la alberca, Juvia había preparado bebidas frescas mientras Lisanna y Lucy jugaban voleibol contra Gray y Elfman. Natsu estaba apoyando a Lucy desde afuera, mientras tomaba algo de sol y Levy y Gajeel estaban sentados con los pies dentro del agua mientras ella platicaba sobre Erza y Jellal. Juvia veía jugar a Gray con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras sostenía en sus manos una de las novelas eróticas escritas por Lucy Heartfilia.

—Es horrible estar así, sabiendo lo Erza y Jellal —susurró Levy recargando su cabeza en el brazo de Gajeel—. Eran tan unidos... No puedo creer que haya regresado para encontrarse con esto —Gajeel movía sus pies dentro del agua—. Y encima tenemos que pretender que no conocemos a Erza...

—No podemos hacer nada más que mantener su mentira —afirmó el moreno y ella dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro.

—Sabes que soy pésima mintiendo —se quejó la menuda peliazul, Gajeel la vio de reojo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada afligida movieron algo dentro de él, esa mirada tan peculiar provocaba un nuevo sentimiento que no supo manejar y desvió la vista rápidamente—. No puedo guardar secretos...

—¿Qué secreto? —preguntó Mira a sus espaldas, sobresaltando a ambos. Levy se levantó de su sitio, se quedó pensando unos segundos mientras los azules ojos de Mira la veían con insistencia.

—Yo... yo... Estoy embarazada —Gajeel abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se levantó para ponerse a su lado, esa era una gran excusa para tapar a Erza. Mira sonrió emocionada.

—Por dios eso es increíble —se apresuró a abrazar a la pequeña azulada y Levy asintió con una leve y nerviosa sonrisa, abrazándola de vuelta—. ¿Están felices?

—Sí, sí —comentó Levy—. Es sólo que queremos mantenerlo en secreto...

—Ara, ara, por mí no hay ningún problema —la albina les guiñó un ojo—. Y tú —se dirigió al azabache—. ¿Estás emocionado?

—Sí claro —sonrió nervioso Gajeel—. Muy emocionado...

—Van a ser unos padres encantadores —Mirajane no salía de su alegría y Gajeel hacia lo posible por parecer el futuro padre más emocionado del mundo.

Mira puso un dedo en sus labios dándoles a entender que no diría nada, sonrió dejando escapar una pequeña risita y salió corriendo de regreso a la casa. Gajeel aprovechó que se quedaron solos y se volvió hacia Levy reclamándole con la mirada la inesperada excusa, ella se encogió de hombros nerviosa.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Ahora sí, en el próximo capítulo verán más parejas XD y además se explicarán algunas cosillas XD

Respondiendo a los reviews:

Dana!: Erza y su equipaje muahaha XD y bueno los pobres hermanos necesitaban mano dura u.u Mira es muy condescendiente. Me costó MUCHO poner a Laxus a cantar hahaha )': pero ya salió por fin. Y Erza tuvo un motivo para no volver y cuando se lo diga... chan chan chan...

Sabastu!: Haha algiuien debe conocer muy bien esa comedia Griega u,u ya la mencionó alguien más haha pero sí también sufro por ellos TTwTT hahaha cuanta confianza le tienes a los demás... XD Pero ya verás cómo se desmoronará todo el lío más adelante! Te amodoro!

Neal: Hahaha Laxus no matará a Jellal, ha cometido muchos errores por... Ya me iba a ir de lengua! Haha pero su deber es aclarar cosas con Mira que se ha guardado... Sí... Saldrá Ever en el próximo cap y bueno ya viste la historia de Lis XD yo amo como se ve con Bickslow C: Y Perdón si demoro pero tengo muchos fics y la uni D: Pero gracias por estar al pendiente!

Sonye-San: A mí me costó trabajo decidir a quién poner en el papel de Mira pero creo que lo vale más adelante x3 sí el primer amor siempre lo llevaremos en el corazón! Y todos se esfuerzan por mantener la mentira de Erza y Jellal u,u pobres pero ya se irán arreglando las cosas muahaha

Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris: Haha perdón por separarlos así D: Pero ya se arreglará todo muy pronto! Espero tu fic Jerza pronto! (me pasaré ahorita a ver si ya está haha) ¡POR UN MUNDO CON MÁS JERZA!

Kagoyame: Yo también el Gale 7u7 hahaha no sé en qué pensaba Jellal *n* por eso dije que temía no encontrar la felicidad de nuevo hehe

LyaMcGarden: Gracias por tus hermosos comentarios! No te apures haha y ya por fin aquí está la conti!

Un abrazo a todos! Nos leemos pronto! A ver si ya actualizo ADWD por fin 7u7


	4. Fragole Festival

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro-Troll Mashima, OMG VIERON EL OSO¡?! ya sé bien tarde mi comentario pero apenas actualizo este fic :c y la historia le pertenece (principalmente) a Leona Lewis :3 ya lo dije haha después de este cap no podía ser más obvio XD

Ahora sí, perdón por la tardanza D: andaba algo ocupa u,u ya sé que no es pretexto pero les traje un cap bien bonito OwO

PD: El capítulo se titula "Festival de las Fresas" ;)

PD2: Kagoyame te traje un regalo Nalu con moñito XD espero te guste porque nunca he escrito de ellos y se me dificulta hasta shippearlos... Pero quedaron adhoc a la historia :3

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Fragole Festival

.

Elfman bajó a la playa después de desayunar, Lisanna no quería regresar a la casa de Juvia porque Mirajane la pondría a preparar las cosas de la boda con ella y realmente, Elfman y ella estaban más interesados en encontrar a Laxus para saber cuál era su plan. Claro que le advertirían que no estaban de su lado, sólo querían impedir que Mira cometiera una locura. Si los métodos de Laxus no eran razonables, no podrían hacer nada. Tampoco querían arruinar la felicidad de su hermana.

Estuvieron vagando en la playa un muy largo rato, entraron al mar, dejando que las calmadas olas les mojaran los pies y se adentraron poco a poco hasta que el agua les llegaba hasta el cuello. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no convivían de verdad. Elfman y ella siempre habían sido muy unidos, posiblemente el mayor siempre había sentido esa responsabilidad con Lisanna por ser la más pequeña, y también había ocasionado muchas de sus peleas con Mirajane, pues Elfman, sin medir sus palabras, la había acusado una vez de ser la causante de las huídas de Lisanna.

—Deberíamos regresar —dijo ella saliendo del agua, Elfman la siguió.

—Iré por una bebida para hombres —comenzó su andar hacia Blue Pegasus—. ¿Quieres algo?

—No gracias, tomaré un rato el sol, si no vemos ni a Bickslow ni a Laxus tendremos que regresar para preparar la fiesta sorpresa de Mira —se recostó en el camastro y se puso sus lentes de sol—. Tengo un mal presentimiento de esa boda...

—Mira merece ser feliz, con quien sea su futuro esposo —le contestó Elfman antes de ir al local para tomar una bebida refrescante.

Llegó al local, ya había perdido de vista a su pequeña hermana, lo cual lo dejaría pedir sin remordimiento una cerveza helada. Se sentó en la barra y esperó a que Eve le tomara la orden. Estuvo meditando lo efímeras que eran las relaciones últimamente. Ever y él habían durado a lo mucho dos años, pues aunque se conocieron al mismo tiempo que Laxus y Mira, ellos habían tenido muchos problemas por su manera de ser. Evergreen era demasiado introvertida aunque aparentara ser la _drama queen_. Pero él se había dado cuenta que era una armadura, pues en ocasiones era una mujer dulce y apasionada.

—Una cerveza fría por favor —pidió cuando tuvo la atención del joven mesero.

—Que sean dos —dijo una voz femenina tras él—. Ya tiene rato que no nos vemos —Elfman de giró al escuchar la voz de Evergreen, claro si Lisanna le había dicho que Bickslow andaba por ahí, no debería sorprenderse de verla también. Pero el motivo de su falta de oxígeno no fue la sorpresa, sino verla en tan pocas ropas. Portando un bikini de tirantes que se abrochaba en su cuello, de un intenso amarillo, no dejando mucho a la imaginación, y la parte de abajo... Elfman sintió ganas de echarse la cerveza encima para refrescarse—. ¿Podrías ser menos _hombre_ y mirar a mis ojos en lugar de mis pechos? —Elfman se ruborizó, no más que ella, y levantó el rostro para toparse con la desafiante mirada femenina.

—Ever... —la chica de cabello anaranjado sonrió con satisfacción al ver la reacción del moreno y se sentó a su lado en la barra—. Pensé que no te volvería a ver —de eso se había tratado de convencer los último meses.

—Vamos Elfman —se quitó sus pequeños lentes y lo vio a los ojos—. No me vayas a decir que me extrañaste —sonrió con picardía y Elfman tragó duro ante el espectáculo que tenía enfrente. ¿Qué si la había extrañado? Evergreen no había sido su única novia, incluso después de terminar su relación había salido con algunas mujeres. Ninguna se comparaba con ella. Ni siquiera se le acercaban. Evergreen tenía un carácter único, insoportable a veces, pero seguía teniendo el poder de hacerlo quedar mudo con un solo gesto.

—Que va —volteó el rostro antes de que la mujer notara que no la estaba viendo precisamente a los ojos otra vez—. Sólo que me sorprende no verte revoloteando al rededor de Laxus.

—¿Celoso? —no. En esos momentos se decía una y otra vez que no.

—Para nada —mintió—. Un hombre sabe reconocer cuando una relación falló por terceros, y la nuestra...

—Bueno no vine a hablar de nuestra relación fallida... —lo cortó Evergreen con tono molesto. Se cruzó de brazos resaltando sus atributos y el moreno hizo todo lo posible por no mirar.

—Falló porque siempre estuviste del lado de Laxus —y no hablaba de infidelidades porque estaba seguro que ella no era esa clase de mujeres. Se refería a que ella siempre lo había solapado, incluso si eso hería a Mirajane.

—Tenía razones... Siempre voy a estar de su lado aunque sea un cabezota —negó la mujer descolocando a Elfman. No sabía ni por qué se sorprendía, ella siempre había estado del lado del rubio. Eran amigos desde pequeños, compañeros de aventuras, casi hermanos inseparables. Sólo que menos dependientes. A él le había costado mucho trabajo entender cómo funcionaba esa relación fraternal, pero Mira nunca tuvo problemas con ello.

—Siempre fue esa tu respuesta —Eve llegó con sus cervezas—. Un hombre no deja a una mujer cuando más lo necesita.

—Un hombre protege a la mujer que ama, incluso si es a costa de su amor —sentenció Ever aún más molesta que antes. Estaba ahí porque Laxus se lo había pedido. No tenía derecho a contar lo que Laxus aún no era capaz. No tenía por qué hacerlo pero la forma en que Elfman se había expresado de su amigo la había hecho hablar de más, dio un sorbo a su cerveza sintiendo la pesada mirada escrutadora de Elfman—. No voy a decir nada más si Laxus no lo habla con ella.

*.*

Lisanna descansaba en un camastro mientras el sol se encargaba de secar las gotas de mar que resbalaban por su húmedo cuerpo, ese pequeño escape de la vida rutinaria le había caído como un balde de agua helada en pleno desierto. Era como estar en el paraíso, sin mencionar lo de la boda que la tenía vuelta loca, ni tampoco hablar de la repentina aparición de Bickslow. Ella lo había dejado de ver tras la muerte de sus padres, pues la relación de Mira y Laxus había empezado a resquebrajarse y Mira dejó de llevarla a su casa. Para su desgracia seguía alborotando sus hormonas. La dejaba sin aire, incluso más que antes, pues era la primera vez que ella lo veía sin playera. Y vaya vista que le había regalado esa mañana...

—Tú eres la extraña que cantó con mi grupo en el aeropuerto —un chico se paró frente a ella, tapándole el sol, Lisanna lo reconoció del día anterior.

—Eh... Sí —sonrió amablemente, el chico de negros cabellos y castaños ojos avellana se sentó en su camastro y ella se incorporó al instante. Sintiéndose algo invadida.

—Iba a pedirte tu teléfono pero tu hermano apareció y ya no pude acercarme —Lisanna alzó una ceja, vaya valentía la del sujeto—. Mi nombre es Sharak...

—Lisanna —la albina se quitó sus lentes de sol y el chico sonrió ampliamente ante los ojos azules y brillantes que tenía enfrente, pero su atención no permaneció ahí mucho tiempo, pues su vista se debatía en seguir viéndola a los ojos o perderse en su apretado bikini de animal print de tigre blanco.

—Lisanna si no te pones bloqueador te va a arder tu blanca y suave piel... —el chico tomó la crema solar que estaba junto a las cosas de la albina—, si me dejas yo podría...

—Yo creo que no —una mano le quitó bruscamente la crema, el chico se volvió hacia el intruso, si Elfman lo había intimidado anteriormente por su gran tamaño—porque su actitud era cero amenazadora—, el aura malvada de aquel chico lo estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—Bick... Slow —Lisanna se sonrojó por la forma posesiva en la que él peliazul había actuado.

—Tranquilo, no sabía que tenía novio —el chico de ojos castaños se levantó en seguida.

—Pues ahora lo sabes —lo corrió con la mirada, cuando estuvo bastantemente lejos se sentó en el lugar que había desocupado en el camastro junto a Lisanna.

—¿Ahora lo sabes? —la albina levantó ambas cejas escrutadoras y Bickslow tensó la mandíbula.

—Mejor que crea eso y se mantenga alejado —se cruzó de brazos y Lisanna sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerza. ¿Qué le decía? Necesitaba conocer el plan de Laxus, pero tenerlo ahí...

—Sí bueno, ya que ahuyentaste a la persona que me iba a poner bloqueador —dijo de forma sugerente—. Me lo vas a tener que poner tú —la albina se giró y se recostó boca abajo en el camastro para que él le pusiera la crema en su espalda y también le impidiera ver su enrojecido rostro. ¡Parecía una atrevida!

—Tch —Bickslow tragó duro al ver la curvatura de su espalda baja. Una cosa era cuidar de ella siendo una cría y otra era ponerle bloqueador solar en la espalda a una joven de diecisiete años. Admitía que se había vuelto una joven muy atractiva—si de por sí cuando era pequeña era muy mona—, con unos años más lograba que su atención sólo se centrara en ella. Había olvidado lo que hacía ahí, en cambio de ponerse a hablar sobre las intensiones de Laxus se encontró desabrochando el bikini de la joven.

—¿Qu-qué estás haciendo? —balbuceó anonadada por la repentina acción del peliazul.

—Voy a echarte esto en la espalda —Lisanna sintió la fría crema contra su piel de golpe y un escalofrío la recorrió por dentro, pronto las enormes manos de Bickslow comenzaron a masajear su piel y un sonoro gemido se escapó de sus labios—. Perdón, ¿te he hecho daño?

—Uhm, no —ella enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos, la agilidad de aquel hombre con sus movimientos logró en parte relajarla, en parte alterarla. Su primer amor estaba masajeando su espalda desnuda.

—Ever fue a ver a Elfman, necesitamos saber si van a cooperar con el plan de Laxus —las manos de Bickslow descendieron hasta su espalda baja, pero esa vez ella se mordió el brazo con tal de no dejar escapar otro extraño sonido.

—¿Qué tiene en mente? Donde sea secuestrar a mi hermana, vayan olvidándose de esto...

—No, bueno... —Bickslow lo meditó unos segundos—. Es más bien secuestrar a todos los demás.

—¿Cómo?

—Gray está organizando una fiesta de despedida de soltera para Mira, y los amigos del novio están haciendo lo mismo —explicó sin que sus manos se detuvieran, ya tenía suficiente bloqueador pero no quería quitar sus manos de la suave espalda femenina—. Hoy después del festival de las fresas, todos se reunirán en casa de Juvia...

—Eso ya lo sé, el plan de Laxus es que todos se pierdan después, ¿me equivoco?

—No, de hecho eso es lo que quiere... —con todo el peso del mundo sobre sus manos, se obligó a atar de nuevo el bikini de la joven—. Tiene algo importante que decirle a Mira...

—Si esto no resulta...

—Va a resultar —dijo confiado—. Laxus piensa que si no la convence en la cena, lo hará con el plan...

—¿Cena? —Lisanna se incorporó, quedando de frente a él.

—Cenarán en un rato.

—Vaya... ¿Bueno quién más sabe del plan? —si Bickslow sabía lo de la fiesta sorpresa era porque ya había hablado con Gray.

—Nada más Gray, Lucy se hubiese negado a ayudarnos y de Erza ni se diga...

—Si Erza se entera nos cuelga a todos y nos da de palazos simulando una espada... —la albina sintió un escalofrío y Bickslow sonrió.

—¿Cooperarán?

—Tengo que hablarlo con Elfman —Lisanna miró en dirección del local Blue Pegasus, su hermano caminaba hacia ellos acompañado por Evergreen.

—Hay que hacerlo —dijo una vez que llegó hasta su hermana—. Si Laxus no puede convencerla esta noche, la boda se llevará a cabo...

—¿En serio crees que es de los que se rinden? —preguntó incrédula Ever—. Si no le dice la verdad a Mira no sé cómo piensa retenerla...

—¿Qué verdad?

—Ya lo sabrás si Laxus quiere decirla... —contestó la mujer de lentes—. Nosotros no somos nadie para hablar de eso —miró a su amigo—. ¿O ya te fuiste de lengua?

—Claro que no...

—Oigan... —Lisanna hizo una rápida observación—. Falta alguien de ustedes...

—Freed —dijo Elfman—. ¿Dónde está?

—Él no vino, se quedó con un chico que recién conoció —contestó Ever con las mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada coqueta—. Un tal Jakotoso...

—Jakotsu —corrigió Bickslow poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Entonces contamos con ustedes? —los hermanos se miraron unos segundos.

—Nadie saldrá herido, ¿verdad? —preguntó Elfman.

—El prometido —dijo Ever encogiéndose de hombros. A Elfman le agradaba Jellal, mucho más que Laxus pero era una locura que quisiera casarse con sólo cinco semanas de conocer a la novia. ¿Y si era un asesino y la aseguraba para quedarse con el dinero? Elfman agitó su cabeza ante pensamientos tan bobos.

—De acuerdo —dijeron ambos al unísono.

.

* * *

.

Erza y Jellal entraron a la casa de Juvia, podían ver desde la sala como Lucy y Natsu se golpeaban con flotadores mientras Gajeel y Levy tenían una plática no muy simpática cerca del agua. Juvia le explicaba a Gray lo que algunos adornos de su casa significaban para su familia, pero el Fullbuster estaba más atento al pequeño traje de baño de la peliazul que a los muebles de su hogar. Erza le lanzó una mirada corta y el moreno levantó su rostro hacia el cuadro que señalaba la anfitriona.

—Ara, ara, ¿cómo les fue? —preguntó Mira recibiéndolos, Erza se apresuró a dejar todas las bolsas en la mesa mientras su mejor amiga corría a los brazos de Jellal.

—Muy, muy bien —contestó el peliazul recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos, ella le robó un pequeño y fugaz beso, el cual Erza sólo escuchó porque seguía dándoles la espalda.

—Y bien Erza —se acercó Mira seguida de Jellal—. ¿Hay alguien a quien quieras llevar a la boda? —la acusó con la mirada y una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó sorprendida la pelirroja, Mira alzó su mirada hacia Jellal y sonrió con complicidad.

—Sí algún acompañante...

—Oh, no —negó al instante.

—¿Qué hay del chico de hace cuatro años? —en ese momento las sonrisas falsas de Erza y Jellal menguaron, sus ojos quedaron presos por unos segundos, él arrugó el ceño levemente ante las palabras de la albina. ¿Hablaba de él? Claro, no podía ser de otro... Erza le había contado de él.

—¿Qué chico? —preguntó Erza desviando la mirada hacia la albina de nuevo—Oh... Ese chico —sonrió nerviosa—. Él, ahmm, no, olvídate de él... Él se fue —mintió, lo tenía enfrente y claro que iría a la boda. Era el novio.

—Iré a nadar —susurró Jellal a Mirajane para después lanzarle una rápida mirada a Erza. Salió por el ventanal a espaldas de Mira.

—Okey —contestó ella y se giró hacia Erza, quien veía como Jellal caminaba hacia el agua, despojándose de su playera, dejando a la vista su ancha y sensual espalda—. ¿Se fue? —le preguntó la albina—. ¿A dónde? —con algo de trabajo Erza se volvió hacia la Strauss, encogiéndose hombros.

—Sólo se fue, ¿okay? —le dio la espalda fingiendo revisar las bolsas de ropa.

—¿Y sabe cómo te sientes? —Erza se giró de nuevo hacia Mira, pero en vez de verla a ella su mirada se quedó atrapada en los movimientos de Jellal mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones, regresó su vista a las bolsas mientras Mira seguía con su discurso—. Si quieres a alguien tienes que escuchar a tu corazón, tienes que decirle...

—Él continuó con su vida —escuchó el impacto del cuerpo de Jellal contra el agua—. Por favor —le suplicó a Mira con una sonrisa cansada.

—Lo siento mucho Er-chan —murmuró acercándose a ella.

—¿Por qué? —Erza no quería hacer aquello más grande. Sí, le dolía horrores que Jellal y Mira estuviesen comprometidos. Pero la felicidad de Mirajane valía aquel sacrificio. Sólo no quería hacer las cosas más difíciles—. No hay nada que sentir...

—Ara, ara, sería bueno que tuvieras a alguien —afirmó, viéndola a los ojos.

—Mira no soy como tú —dijo de la nada con un tono de voz molesto, quería evitar a toda costa el tema de Jellal—. Estoy bien sola —no mentía, nunca fue dependiente a diferencia de Mira, pero en esos momentos deseaba tanto que las cosas fueran diferentes.

—Nadie está bien solo —declaró la albina preocupada.

—Sí Mira, debería intentarlo alguna vez —la pelirroja le dio la espalda, topándose con un mensajero en la entrada.

—Permiso, traigo flores para Mirajane Strauss...

—¡Oh, hermosas! —exclamó con voz dulce, Erza se apresuró a recibir el ramo porque estaba más cerca de la entrada—. Jellal me conoce muy bien —dijo reconociendo rosas rosas. Erza leyó la tarjeta y alzó una ceja con sorpresa—. Amo las rosas rosas —le quitó el ramo a la pelirroja y hundió su nariz en las flores.

—Muero por verte esta noche, Laxus —Mira se quedó a mitad de su mordida en la manzana que momentos antes había estado en la boca del aludido—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —con todo el trabajo del mundo Mira terminó la mordida y masticó mientras buscaba un pretexto.

—El apareció de la nada y me siguió —le contó la verdad—. Quiere que cenemos juntos esta tarde —se encogió de hombros—. Como una despedida.

—Nunca es una despedida si se trata de él —señaló las flores con la mirada y Mira sonrió nerviosa.

—Ara, ara, no te apures Er-chan, puedo lidiar con esto...

—¿Cuándo has podido? —la interrumpió la pelirroja.

—Todo el tiempo —le contestó molesta, ella veía por sí misma, por Elfman y por Lisanna. ¿Eso no era suficiente para que su mejor amiga confiara en ella?—. Sé que he cometido algunos errores —una risa sardónica se escapó de los labios de la pelirroja.

—¿Eso crees? —Erza se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de manera impulsiva, ellas nunca peleaban, ni discutían y menos por culpa de Laxus.

—Lo sé —se defendió la albina—. Y vivo con esos errores, no espero que nadie los arregle por mí —soltó y Erza sintió que sus mejillas hervían. Era ella quien siempre cuidaba de Mira cuando Laxus la destrozaba con su inmadurez—. En lugar de esconder mis sentimientos por el miedo a que me lastimen —dijo por fin, dando en el punto más sensible de Erza.

—Yo vivo con tus errores —trató de sonar calmada—. ¿Dónde crees que he estado los últimos tres años? —su tono comenzaba a elevarse un poco—. Y dos años antes de eso —la cara de Mira se desencajó por los reclamos de Erza—. Y dieciocho meses antes de eso... —Mira tragó con dificultad—. ¿No has pensado que la razón por la que no estoy con ningún hombre es porque he visto cómo siempre resultas herida, una y otra y otra vez? —la mirada crispada de Mira logró que Erza se sintiera culpable. No pensaba eso, de acuerdo sólo un poco. Después de ver a Mira sufrir tanto por culpa de los hombres, había puesto una armadura que la defendiera y le brindara protección. La necesitaba para no sentirse vulnerable. Y entonces conoció a Jellal.

—Prefiero ser así que de otro modo —Mira desvió la mirada al suelo, no sabía que responderle a Erza y por primera vez se sintió mal por ella misma, pero no se privaría de sentir por el miedo—. Y si te asusta más lo que pueda pasar en lugar de darte una oportunidad, lo siento mucho —Erza estuvo a punto de decirle que había perdido esa oportunidad por cuidar de ella. Pero era incapaz de hacerlo. ¿Cómo decirle que perdió al amor de su vida porque el verano que iba a regresar a buscarlo los padres de su mejor amiga fallecieron? Ese evento no había sido culpa de Mirajane.

—De acuerdo chicas —Lucy entró a la casa seguida de Natsu, Jellal, Levy y Gajeel; sin ser conscientes de la discusión que acababan de interrumpir—. Hora de irnos...

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Erza con seriedad.

—Al festival —contestó la rubia guiñándole un ojo y Erza resopló.

—No estoy de humor...

—Es por eso por lo que vendrás —sentenció la Heartfilia. Se volvió hacia Mira.

—Yo tengo que terminar algunas cosas de la boda —mintió la albina, tenía que ir a ver a Laxus y cerrar el ciclo con él de una vez y para siempre.

—Tú tienes un pretexto —se volvió de nuevo a la pelirroja, las miradas de todos se centraron en ella, poniéndola nerviosa—. Tú no —Erza se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos Erza, ¡es el festival de las fresas! —exclamó Levy, los ojos de Erza se iluminaron con sólo escuchar la última palabra.

—¿Fre-fresa? —Levy asintió, Erza y Jellal se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos y tras un sonrojo Erza asintió. Levy la obligó a cambiarse antes de salir, todos tenían que ir vestidos de blanco.

Lucy no le contestó por qué ni Gray, ni Lisanna, ni Elfman ni siquiera Juvia, irían con ellos. La rubia era la única que llevaba algo encima de la playera blanca, traía dos carrilleras con balas de plástico. Erza le preguntó para qué eran y la Heartfilia le comentó que nada más eran de adorno. La guiaron hasta la bodega de Juvia donde estaban las motos y se fueron en parejas, Natsu se llevó a Lucy, Gajeel obviamente se llevó a su enana y Jellal a punta de palabras y chantajes con fresas logró que Erza se montara en la misma moto que él. Antes de salir Levy le explicó que ese festival se llevaba a cabo porque antes no se daban las fresas en esa región, pero ahora eran muy abundantes. Le explicó que se juntaban todas las fresas que no habían salido en la última temporada antes de que se echaran a perder para usarse en el evento y que no se asustara por el desperdicio de la deliciosa fruta. Si no la aprovechaban terminaría con hongos y descompuesta en otro lado...

Lucy había logrado conectar sus bocinas a la moto que compartía con Natsu, sabía que Erza y Jellal aún sentían cosas el uno por el otro, y aunque odiaba a Laxus, sentía que tenía más química con Mira que Jellal. Así que puso una canción que sin duda todos los ahí presentes recordaban a la perfección. La canción comenzó a sonar, Levy se apretó al torso de Gajeel, Lucy al de Natsu y Erza llevaba las manos en el tubo a sus espaldas, evitando el contacto físico con Jellal Fernandes.

— **¡Au!** —gritó Lucy, la canción era pura pista, así que todos tenían que cantar.

— **¡Ja!** —contestó Natsu que literalmente se sentía encendido.

— **... Mmm Yeah** —Levy no se sorprendió de que Gajeel comenzara a cantar, no señor, su sorpresa fue porque notó mejorías en la voz de su novio.

— **I use to think maybe you loved me** —comenzó Levy con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro y Gajeel no pudo evitar sonreír como bobo al escucharla cantar cerca de su oído— **. Now baby I'm sure...**

— **And I just can't wait til the day when you knock on my door** —le siguió Lucy y Natsu sintió un escalofrío por tener el cálido aliento de la rubia en su cuello.

— **Now everytime I go for the mailbox I gotta hold myself down** —contestó Natsu, ya habían llegado a la plaza pero Lucy cargó una de sus bocinas con la intención de seguir con la canción, Levy le había dado la idea. Había una parte que Jellal y Erza debían decirse en voz alta. Por lo menos eso creían la escritora y la peliazul.

— **Cause I just can't wait til you write me your coming around** —Gajeel se limitó a cantarle a Levy al oído, logrando que la chica se colorara hasta las orejas, ganándose un "buuu" de los demás. Aún así continuaron con la siguiente frase.

Erza caminaba asombrada por las calles de la plaza con ojos brillosos, nunca había visto tantas fresas juntas, ni siquiera en sueños. Y vaya que amaba las fresas, deseaba poder tomarlas y llevárselas a la boca. ¡Y no tenía hambre! Pero debía probar las abundantes fresas de Akane. Lo único que no le gustaba del todo era que unas yacían en el suelo, pisadas, o estrelladas en las paredes, otras incluso, hechas mermelada que terminaba en la ropa o el cabello de alguien más.

— **I'm walking on sunshine whoa** —Levy la llevaba del brazo porque Erza era incapaz de moverse, pues su atención se centraba únicamente en las frutas, pero la mirada de Levy le decía que cantara.

— **I'm walking on sunshine whoa** —los hombres cantaron esa contestación porque Lucy, Levy y Erza terminaron arrinconadas contra la pared al ver como una masa de gente que salía de la bocacalle siguiente amenazaba con embestirlas, sus ropas, anteriormente blancas, ahora lucían un intenso rojo resultado de una batalla de fresas y mermelada.

— **I'm walking on sunshine whoa** —esa frase la cantó Jellal, recogiendo una fresa cercana, haciendo malabares con una sola mano, y viendo a Erza fijamente, a pesar de que decenas de personas pasaban entre ellos, le lanzó la fresa, dándole a la espalda, a escasos centímetros de su hombro descubierto. La pelirroja lo miró entre divertida y absorta, eso no se iba a quedar así.

— **¡Hey!** —gritó Erza, tanto cantando como reclamando.

— **And don't it feel good?** —preguntaron Natsu y Lucy al unísono.

— **Alright now** —Jellal la señaló y Erza cogió un par de fresas del suelo—. **And don't it feel good?** —miró a Jellal y éste con un común gesto le dio a entender que la tenía en la mira, antes de escurrirse entre las calles y perderse entre la gente. Erza no sólo tomó dos fresas, al verlo huir de esa manera se acercó a una de las cajas y tomó un bonche que, usando su propia playera como canasta, usaría contra el peliazul en cuanto le diera alcance.

 **—Hey yeah...** —siguió tarareando Natsu, Lucy imitó a la Titania y cogió varias fresas, buscando la manera de esconderse del pelirosa para poder iniciar la batalla frutal.

— **I use to think maybe you loved me** —comenzó Erza tras alcanzar a Jellal, cada palabra era acompañada por una fresa contra el cuerpo de Fernandes, Erza cantaba con un toque de tristeza en su voz que no pasó desapercibido por él— **. Now I know thats it's true** —Jellal ya no encontraba como cubrirse de tantos ataques, Erza tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba y una de las fresas le dio cerca del tatuaje, haciendo que la figura se deformara al ser la fresa del mismo color.

— **But I don't wanna spend my whole life just waiting for you** —cantó lanzándole una fresa y señalándola con el _you_ , y mintió porque así iba la letra. Pues si Erza le hubiese dado una esperanza él la hubiera esperado toda la vida. Pero nunca hubo un adiós, hasta luego ni siquiera una carta. Sólo una promesa rota. Ambos comenzaron a lanzarse fresas de manera muy personal, pues evadían a cualquier otra persona y sólo se centraban el uno al otro. Levy se dio cuenta y llamó a los demás.

— **And I don't wank you back for a weekend** —le respondió la pelirroja sin fallar uno solo de sus tiros, sin embargo su voz no era divertida, al contrario parecía que ambos se reclamaban mutuamente el haberse dejado de cierta forma.

— **Not back for a day** —contestó él tratando de esquivar sus fresas mientras recogía otras tantas.

— **Oh no, no** —Erza fue empujada por Levy a los brazos de Jellal, se incorporó en cuestión de segundos y se volteó para ver a la pequeña, quien estaba acompañada por Gajeel, Lucy y Natsu. Los cuatro en una perfecta línea contra ellos, todos cargados de fresas. Lucy se veía aún más intimidante con sus carrilleras...

— **I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay** —Gajeel y Levy cantaron al mismo tiempo, ambos mirándose con deseo y pasión mientras la frase duró pues en cuanto pronunciaron la última palabra, su atención y la dirección de lanzamiento de sus fresas fue exclusiva de la pareja que tenían a escasos metros.

— **Oh yeah** —corrieron y lanzaron las frutas contra el peliazul y la pelirroja, ambos ya manchados de tantos lanzamientos entre ellos, pero no se escaparían de los cuatro atacantes, o sí lo harían...

— **I'm walking on sunshine whoa** —todos cantaron a coro mientras la mano de Jellal cogía la de Erza para huir de aquel _complot_ en su contra—. **I'm walking on sunshine whoa** —todos los siguieron por las calles, lanzando fresas mientras esquivaban algunas de los demás, pues Erza y Jellal estaban más preocupados en su huida que en contraatacar.

— **I'm walking on sunshine whoaaaaaaa** —Natsu resbaló con un batido de fresas a sus pies, cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo—. **And don't it feel good?** —Lucy se acercó a él con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro.

— **¡Hey!** —Natsu pensó que lo ayudaría a ponerse de pie—. **You'r alright now?** —le alzó una ceja coqueta.

— **And don't it feel good?**

— **Yeah, oh yeah now** —Lucy sonrió descaradamente, sacando de la parte de atrás de su ropa una metralleta de fresas, sobresaltando a Natsu—. **And don't it feel Good?** —el pelirosa comenzó a retroceder aún en el suelo y Lucy le guiñó un ojo antes de comenzar a disparar fresas por todas partes, la ropa del pelirosa no se distinguía con el batido de fresas y mermelada del suelo...

 **—Walking on sunshine** —en otro lado Erza echaba el rostro hacia atrás, tenía la cara salpicada de residuos frutales, Jellal escuchó la voz de un ángel cantando cerca suyo, definitivamente la amaba. Más que nada en el mundo.

Gajeel y Levy compartían un momento en el que sus miradas quedaron presas, ambos se acercaron al otro sólo para recibir fresas sobre sus cabezas, cortesía de Lucy y Natsu. Todos a su alrededor se amontonaban por terminarse las cajas de fresas próximas a echarse a perder, pero que Levy no podía mentir, aún estaban bastante buenas. Gajeel lo podía confirmar también... Pues ni la repentina aparición de la rubia y el pelirosa habían logrado evitar que sus labios se unieran mientras que Erza y Jellal continuaban la canción.

— **Walking on sunshine** —contestó Jellal la frase pasada de Erza y ambos comenzaron a cantarse y responderse mutuamente mientras los demás continuaban llenándose de mermelada y más fresas.

— **I feel alive, I feel the love, I feel the love thats really real** —Erza sentía aquello como un respiro, había pasado las últimas horas pretendiendo estar bien, y en ese momento se sentía más que mejor. Tener a Jellal así de cerca, pasarla bien sin tener que fingir sonrisas o pelearse con Mira era un alivio. Claro que ahí no estaba Mira...

— **I feel alive, I feel the love, I feel the love thats really real** —Jellal contestó a su estrofa acercándose a ella, embarrándole fresas en las mejillas, Erza agradecía estar cubierta hasta el cabello porque de no ser así la vería sonrojada por la cercanía entre ambos.

— **I'm walking on sunshine, ¡baby yeahhh!** —exclamó Erza restregándole fresas en la cara como había hecho él segundos antes, con una sonrisa auténtica en sus suaves labios, Jellal quiso probarlos de nuevo, quería sentir su suavidad combinada con el sabor frutal despertando todos sus sentidos. No pudo— **. I'm walking on sunshine baby yeaah** —Erza se alejó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Era el prometido de Mira.

— **I'm walking on sunshine whoa** —Gajeel retiró los restos de la fruta del rostro de su enana con sumo cuidado, acariciando desde su mejilla hasta su inferior y carnoso labio.

— **I'm walking on sunshine whoa** —contestó ella haciendo lo mismo, Gajeel tuvo que agacharse para que sus miradas quedaran a la misma altura.

— **I'm walking on sunshine whoa** —Erza y Lucy comenzaron a bailar acompañadas de todos los demás, Jellal y Natsu intercambiaron miradas unos segundos. La boda tenía que parar. No podía casarse con la mejor amiga de la mujer que amaba.

— **And don't it feel good?** —todos cantaron, Erza comenzaba a sentir todo su cuerpo pegajoso y agradeció que en todo el día no había visto una sola abeja. En esos momentos toda la gente de ahí era blanco potencial de alguna—. **¡Hey!** **Alright now...**

— **And don't it feel good?** —Gajeel cantó cerca de Natsu a propósito porque éste quería acercarse a Lucy, recibió un frezaso en la mejilla por parte de la rubia.

Pero pronto el dolor pasó cuando Levy se lanzó a sus brazos y ambos se fundieron en otro largo y apasionado beso, recibiendo fresas por todas partes, pero aún así no se soltaron.

Una persona comenzó a vaciar las cajas de frutas encima de medio mundo, Lucy y Natsu incluidos, la rubia suspiró por la intromisión pues estaba a punto se seguir el ejemplo de Levy, así que con la _patada Lucy_ lanzó al pobre sujeto de boca contra dos centímetros de mermelada en el suelo. El pobre hombre tenía el viscoso líquido incluso en las fosas nasales... Sin contar toda la parte frontal de su cuerpo.

— **I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again now** —cantó levantando la mermelada entre sus brazos y lanzándola al aire, Natsu y ella la recibieron con las cabezas hacia atrás. El pelirosa la tomó desprevenida y le robó ese beso que tanto habían estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Mariposas o polillas en el estómago, Jellal tenía razón. Eso era amor.

Jellal y Erza se sintieron incómodos de pronto, pues sus amigos compartían besos con sus parejas y ellos, bueno ellos estaban llanos de fresas.

— **I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again now** —Erza tomó una cubeta de mermelada y Jellal no pudo escapar de un no tan refrescante baño frutal...

.

* * *

.

Mirajane estaba siendo masajeada por Juvia mientras Gray y los demás organizaban la fiesta sorpresa. Juvia la había convencido de llevarla a un spa donde trabajaba dando masajes y la albina aceptó gustosa. Si iba a ver a Laxus tenía que estar lo más tranquila posible. ¿Y qué mejor que una relajante tarde de spa? Además Juvia era una experta para deshacer los nudos que tenía cerca del cuello. A pesar de estar de vacaciones, la boda la tenía vuelta loca.

Y más por la actitud e Erza. Le preocupaba mucho que su mejor amiga se encerrara en su armadura y no fuera capaz de demostrar sus sentimientos. Ese chico del que hablaba había sido su único amor. No podía soltarlo así como así.

—Juvia —preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó la peliazul, pues Mira no había emitido más que sonidos agradables por el masaje.

—¿Tú sabes de quién se enamoró Er-chan cuando vino?

—Juv-Juvia no tiene idea —mintió enrojeciendo, claro que sabía. Era el mismo hombre que le había pedido matrimonio. Pero no podía decirle nada porque Erza no se lo perdonaría.

—Por cierto —susurró con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro—. He visto cómo miras a Gray...

—¿Qué? —Juvia dejó de masajear. Avergonzada.

—Ese chico tiene problemas, es como Er-chan —Juvia volvió a su labor—. A ambos les cuesta trabajo expresar lo que sienten... Y bueno Gray se la vive de cama en cama con las mujeres, pero deja que se enamore... —sonrió aún más—. Va a cambiar.

—Mira cree fielmente en el amor —declaró Juvia dejando salir el aire. Mira era demasiado ingenua. Hasta la misma Juvia se había dado cuenta de que sutilmente Gray quería acostarse con ella, pero no se iba a dejar, aunque su imaginación estuviese llena de sábanas y noches apasionadas—ahora más por las novelas de Lucy—, no tenía intención de ser una más en la lista del Fullbuster. Además él era un par de años más chico que ella y eso no de andar de asalta cunas no era lo suyo. Aunque no podía negar que le ponía los nervios de punta con su mera presencia...

.

* * *

.

Después de que todas las cajas de fresas se terminaran, Erza y Jellal vagaban por las calles de la plaza buscando a sus amigos. No sabían en qué momento los habían perdido. Todavía había gente caminando pero era muy poca, pronto se haría tarde. Erza se preguntaba cómo demonios pensaban limpiar todo ese desmadre. Y aunque ella pensaba en un principio que era un desperdicio de su preciada debilidad, se había divertido como no lo hacía desde hacía ya algunos años. Jellal notó que la joven tarareaba la canción a sus espaldas y sonrió levemente. Hablaría con Mira antes de que fuera realmente tarde. No podía engañar así a la albina, no se lo merecía.

—¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó en voz alta, Jellal se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quieres limpiarte antes de volver a casa? —le preguntó aún con su sincera sonrisa y Erza asintió cual niña pequeña.

—Pero, ¿dónde? —Jellal la tomó de la mano.

—Sígueme —le pidió al tiempo que comenzaba a andar.

Llegaron hasta donde habían dejado las motos, sólo quedaba la de ellos curiosamente. Se subieron y por primera vez Erza se aferró al torso masculino y recargó su cabeza en su espalda. Se sentía tan bien y por el otro lado la culpa la carcomía. Jellal era el futuro esposo de Mirajane, no podía seguir viéndolo como su amor. No lo era más. Aún así se permitió disfrutar de ese pequeño recorrido abrazándolo, pues posiblemente la próxima vez que lo hiciera sería para felicitarlo por su matrimonio. Después de la ceremonia...

Llegaron a la playa y sin decir palabra caminaron de la mano, hundiendo sus pies descalzos en la arena, sintiendo paz después de tanto correr y lanzar frutas de un lado a otro. Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes posiblemente la boda del día siguiente sería la de ellos. Erza sonrió con amargura ante tales inventos de su mente. No podía pensar en él de esa forma, pronto estaría casado con Mirajane. Jellal se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella antes de llegar al agua, Erza sabía que si se quedaban viendo mucho tiempo harían cosas que no debían, así que se soltó de su agarre y corrió a la playa sin decir nada. Jellal corrió tras ella.

Se hundió en el agua mientras las suaves olas se encargaban de retirar los rastros pegajosos de su cuerpo y vestimenta, Jellal la alcanzó y soltó una carcajada después de lanzarle agua, Erza se defendió y ambos comenzaron otra pequeña batalla en la desierta playa. El momento era demasiado íntimo, demasiado personal. Estaban solos.

Jellal se sumergió en el agua para retirar cualquier rastro frutal de su cabello y Erza lo imitó, el agua los refrescaba del calor del atardecer, Erza se sentó en la arena para limpiarse el cabello y Jellal se deshizo de su playera para disfrutar más del agua, dejando su torso desnudo ante la mirada de la pelirroja que se sonrojó y desvió la vista, sus abdominales perfectos la seducían, su ancha espalda le gritaba que se aferrara a ella y no la soltara nunca. Eso no podía ser, Jellal era de otra, era de Mirajane Strauss y ellos sólo eran dos extraños con recuerdos en común.

Erza se alejó un poco dándole la espalda antes de que las cosas se volvieran incómodas, pero Jellal salió del agua justo junto a ella, su cabello azul escurría agua desmesuradamente, y su tatuaje le daba ese aire despreocupado que ella adoraba. ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de escribirle una carta? Pudo haber tomando cualquier fin de semana para ir a buscarlo, pero el miedo del primer año se apoderó de ella y después de la muerte de los padres de Mira no había podido regresar. No podía simplemente dejarla sola con dos hermanos tan cabezones como Elfman y Lisanna. Después de eso sus esperanzas de volver se volvieron nulas, pues no esperaba que Jellal la recibiera con los brazos abiertos después de un año de su desaparición.

Erza trató de alejarse de él nuevamente en al agua, temía no poder controlarse y lanzarse a sus brazos.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Nota: Bueno ya va siendo hora... La peli se llama Walking on Sunshine pero le quise cambiar el nombre para que sonara a algo muy enredado y confuso como la trama misma XD El nombre sería "Caminando bajo el sol" pero me ha gustado más _sobre_ XD y bueno si quieren ver la peli fue producida y dirigida por Leona Lewis (también sale en la peli y es el papel de Levy), pero sólo la he podido encontrar en inglés o en italiano (y no está completa). Pensaba anunciar el nombre más adelante pero no tiene caso porque ya salió la canción principal XD

PD: Si la ven no esperen a Lisanna ni a Elfman ni a varios personajes XD Y también cambié los años, de tres a cuatro :v es una manía supersticiosa que tengo con ese número (véase también en ADWD :P) y se llenaran de spoilers unos que sí pasarán y otros que no XD

PD2: También cambiaré el final y OwO descubrirán algo que prefiero que lean al final :3

Ammm bueno en el capítulo pasado olvidé poner la letra en español XD aquí les dejo la de este cap. "Walking on sunshine", la otra es "Don't you want me" por si no era muy claro XD la letra está abajo de las contestaciones a sus reviews :3

Dana!:Holi :3 haha Levy es un amor! aunque le costó un golpe en es OVA u,u hahaha nunca superaré cómo quedó la pobre... Y bueno el Nalu era un regalito para Kogayame que me lo ha pedido mucho espero que no haya salido tan desastroso D: Aún lo sienten pero el cap que viene... chan chan chan... XD awww asdfghjklñ siii Bickslow haha sé que muchos ven el personaje de Lisanna como "mediocre" pero a mí se me hace tierna, algo débil pero tierna... Y me gusta el shipp con él son lindos XD Bueno aquí vemos quien es el primero en ceder... u,u Jellal cometió un error al apresurar las cosas pero chan chan chan... Si confías en Ever puedes shippear al LaMi :P haha yo los shippeo (si ves la peli no podrás shippearlos)

DragonSlayerDelArcoiris: Verdad? también siento que se re-enamoraron y con esta canción pfff se tiraron de indirectas que bueno... Puse las canciones en negritas para que no se confundan con diálogos porque puede que hablen entre canciones (?) haha y con eso de que Levy es mala mentirosa... XD que se pongan las pilas... por cierto ya actualizaste? O: me pasaré a dar una vuelta temprano mañana :P

Kagoyame!: Mujer aquí está el NALU que me pedías hahaha espero no decepcionarte porque no son mi otp XD siento que Natsu es algo despistado en cuanto a cómo actuar y con eso de Lucy lo ve como amigo, no sé me cuestan trabajo XD pero aquí están... Y más Gale también :P haha y Bicksanna... Aw sí haha el Lami se pondrá algo tenso el próximo capítulo :3

Guest1: Hahahaha tú eres quien ya sabía qué peli era haha sí! caramba! amo la voz de Greg aunque no sea el hombre más guapo tiene una voz que pfff! es que Bickslow asdfghjklñ

Mariamiau: sigo amando tu nombre! miau! las escenas Jerza cada vez se ponen más románticas 7u7 espero que no se haya visto muy forzado mi Nalu porque no es algo que haga usualmente D: no? yo cuando comencé a ver el anime (este verano) los shippe por una imagen que vi en facebook y después de la isla cuando él llega a defenderla (bueno a ella y a Cana) los shippe más XD esperemos que pueda con ella, porque es terca la mujer! Es que Laxus tiene un secreto inconfesable pero lo sabrán más adelante... ¡Viva el Jerza!

Sabastu!: Este cap tiene fresas, Jerza, Gale hummm compensa el anterior? hahaha :P Cómo van a tirar tu corazón a la hoguera? D: no no no! son unos necios, TODOS tanto los Jerza como los Lami no son sinceros ahora u,u pero ya se irán componiendo las cosas 7u7 LiBix/Bicksanna bueno Bickslow siempre ha tenido ese no sé qué que me encanta :3 y creo que los Raishinjuu y los Strauss hacen bella familia, y bueno ya sabemos con quién está Freed... ;) haha no pensé usar ese elemento acá antes, de hecho pensé que se daría la oportunidad en el fic de Inu primero pero salió XD la escena de los vestidores y las indirectas en esta canción son más que claras para que se agarren a besos lo sé :3 pero aún no u,u ¡HAHAHA! la persecución fue divertida pero el próximo (o el próximo del próximo) me divierte más la canción Lami XD hahaha ya veremos si puede ser sincero para recuperarla, si ves la peli perderás la esperanza, es algo que cambié, el final XD (parte de)(?) hahaha todos creen que deben ponerse a la labor Gajeel y Levy :P muajaja nos leemos amodoración! *u*

Neal: No olvides los exámenes, también absorben ): haha viva el Bicksanna! :3 salió Evergreen, el próximo cap saldrán mas ElfEver porque tienen que arreglar su relación! caramba... Lo que hacen los secretos, incluso dañan a terceros u,u Nunca, nunca superé esa escena del ova, pobre de mi Levy TTwTT tenía que sacarlo haha dudé mucho poner a Laxus en esa situación porque vamos, es LAXUS pero tiene que hacer méritos para recuperar a Mira XD asdfghjklñ yo también le daría el sí haha. Aww también shippeo a Cana con Bacchus desde que perdió el bra en los juegos mágicos :3 pero en este fic no ): tendrán su aparición en ADWD (otro fic donde estoy haciendo especiales de parejas) de hecho el pasado salió él 7u7 Gracias por estar al pendiente, generalmente subo la actualización a un grupo de Facebook que se llama "Gruvia en Fanfiction" XD

Sonye-San: haha quería variarle un poco, incluso metí a Ever :3 haha causó mucha risa cantando el hombre, pobrecillo lo he rebajado un poco... (?) pero tiene que esforzarse para recuperar a su amada! Espero que no hayas sido la única que pensó mal con la escena de Juvia y Gray porque esa era la intención :P Yo entiendo más a ambos, él no podía esperar por ella toda la vida y ella (quitando el hecho de que escapó) no podía dejar sola a Mira en medio de una ruptura con Laxus más la muerte de sus padres ); hahaha sí! es que nunca he escrito Nalu y no sabía como empezar... Se la cobró al pobre de Natsu con la pistola de fresas... Saludos! Y sí, Levy, Levy... XD

Yuric09: Suertuda! te tocó día de actu! haha gracias por pasarte :3

Ahora sí mundo, les dejo la letra en español (y e nuevo muchas gracias por pasarse por este fic :P nos leemos pronto!)

"Caminando bajo el sol"

Solía pensar que a lo mejor me amabas, ahora nene estoy segura  
Y no puedo esperar el día que golpees mi puerta  
Ahora cada vez que voy al buzón, tengo que detenerme  
Porque no puedo esperar a que me escribas, para decirme que vienes

Ahora estoy caminando bajo el sol  
Estoy caminando bajo el sol  
Estoy caminando bajo el sol  
Se siente bien, no, hey,  
ahora bien, y se siente bien,  
no, hey, yeah

Solía pensar que a lo mejor me amabas,  
ahora sé que es cierto  
Y no quiero pasar toda mi vida, sólo esperando por ti  
No te quiero de vuelta por el fin de semana,  
ni de vuelta por un día no – no - no  
Te digo nene que quiero que vuelvas, y quiero que te quedes

Oh yeah.. ahora estoy caminando bajo el sol  
Estoy caminando bajo el sol  
Estoy caminando bajo el sol  
Se siente bien, no, hey, ahora bien, y se siente bien,  
no, hey, yeah  
Oh yeah, y se siente bien, no

Caminando bajo el sol... caminando bajo el sol..yeah

Me siento vivo/a Siento el amor, siento el amor,  
siento el amor, que es realmente real  
Me siento vivo/a, siento el amor,  
siento el amor, que es realmente real (lo sé suena horrible esta parte en español :V)

Estoy caminando bajo el sol  
Estoy caminando bajo el sol  
Estoy caminando bajo el sol

Se siente bien, no, hey, ahora bien,  
y se siente bien, no, hey, yeah,  
lo digo, lo digo, una y otra ve


	5. La Verità

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hiro Trol Mashima y la peli de Leona Lewis XD yo los mezclé

Kyaaaa lloro, este cap me obligó a hacer a Erza un poco mucho ooc DX pero ya vendrán tiempos mejores muajaja, la verdad este fic era como una iniciación para el cap 10 de ADWD donde juro y per juro que el Jerza será más mmmm Jerza ahhahaha XD creo que en este cap me emocioné con el Bicksanna :V lo siento, los amo también TTwTT y siento que me la hacen menos a la chica en el anime ): y todos la ven como inútil, yo la adoro ):

También lo invito a que se pasen por el foro de Grandes juegos mágicos y visiten los fics de mes de apreciación de Minerva y el concurso de asesinos seriales O:

Y un anuncio sé que sonará horrible TTwTT pero esta es la última actu del fic por un rato, después de actualizar este, ADWD y el epílogo de Infiltrada me tomaré un tiempo para mis proyectos de la universidad y los finales. Por eso espero que los Jerzadores puedan pasarse por el capítulo 10 de A Date With Destiny y me den su opinión (:

Nos leeremos la segunda semana de diciembre.

Un beso y un abrazo!

Pd: el cap se llama La Verdad y las canciones las pondré al rato porque ando en el cel :'V

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

La verità

.

Mirajane Strauss caminaba por las calles de Akane, lejos de los despampanantes hoteles, de los lujos restaurantes, de las bulliciosas fiestas playeras... Laxus Dreyar la había citado en lo que antes se conocía como el anfiteatro de la ciudad. En esa temporada simplemente era un espacio abierto con acceso restringido. No le sorprendía que Laxus la mandara a uno de esos lugares, ese hombre siempre arreglaba todo con dinero, todo menos su relación, y es que estaba tan rota que ni todo el dinero o fama del mundo podrían hacer algo por ellos. Lo único que siempre había necesitado ella de él, había sido comprensión y honestidad.

Tal vez si le regalaba un diccionario al rubio, éste aprendería el significado de aquellas palabras.

La albina portaba un vestido vino pálido de escote cuadrado, atado a su cuello dejando ver un moño blanco donde nacía la línea recta del escote que se sujetaba al listón. Había elegido ese vestido en particular para darle a entender a Laxus que pasaba por un periodo de cambios, la cola del vestido era larga, pero sus dimensiones iban disminuyendo al frente, llegando la parte delantera a cubrir sólo por encima de las rodillas mientras por atrás se arrastraba la cola que caía de forma libre y suelta. Había elegido unas sandalias de plataforma baja por el calor y había dejado su cabello suelto a excepción de su flequillo que había atado como acostumbraba.

La calle por la que iba la llevó directamente a la entrada del anfiteatro, el cual estaba rodeado por una reja medio metro más alta que ella, la puerta con rejilla—adornada con flores en el arco de la misma—, se encontraba abierta para ella. Avanzó con seguridad para encontrarse a Laxus hasta abajo, en una pequeña mesa redonda para dos personas, dos meseros y un hombre tocando el arpa. No había nadie más y la vista del atardecer era preciosa.

—Laxus —saludó con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Odiaba admitirlo pero su ex, enfundado en un traje obscuro de gala le parecía irresistible. Adoraba como sus brazos resaltaban con las ajustadas prendas, y ni hablar de su espalda ancha... Era como Lucy lo había dicho, su kriptonita.

—Mira —el hombre se levantó de la mesa para recibirla en cuanto terminara de bajar las escaleras, le extendió su brazo en un gesto elegante y ella lo tomó para ser escoltada hasta el centro de aquél lugar, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. Odiaba su propia reacción y lo odiaba a él, Laxus exudaba sexo por todos y cada uno de sus poros—. Luces deslumbrante —susurró sin verla y amplió su sonrisa.

—Bueno... Estoy enamorada —no quiso regresarle el cumplido y darle esperanzas falsas, estaba ahí para cerrar un ciclo, nada más.

—Tú siempre luces deslumbrante —se corrigió y ella se tensó, temiendo que él notara su estado de nerviosismo. Laxus sabía muy bien que cuando se sentía amenazada, usaba una fachada diabólica para aparentar serenidad, frialdad... Llegaron a la mesa y el rubio le movió la silla para que ella se sentara. Mira añoraba los tiempos en los que salían a cenar y él se comportaba de esa manera con ella. Lo amaba demasiado en ese entonces.

Laxus le mostró una botella de champagne.

—Oh, mi favorito —dijo con sarcasmo, había pensado en todo. Laxus comenzó a servirle en su copa y ella se perdió en la forma en la que sus dedos lucían alrededor del objeto, en cómo sus venas resaltaban en su mano y se perdían debajo del traje, en su mirada centrada en la copa, sus espesas cejas, sus facciones varoniles... Despertó en cuanto él le ofreció la copa servida e hizo todo lo posible por reprimir una sonrisa de quinceañera enamorada.

—Por los nuevos comienzos —dijo sirviéndose su propia copa, su tono de voz era cauteloso, la estudiaba con la mirada, cada reacción, cada gesto, cada sonrisa.

—Yo brindaré por eso —la sonrisa de Mira era falsa en ese momento. ¿Laxus brindaba por su nueva relación? ¿Él ya tenía a otra? ¿También estaba ahí para cerrar ese ciclo? Se sintió abrumada por la incertidumbre pero entonces levantó su mirada y se encontró con esas lagunas verdes expectantes, era imposible. Se veían como si pudieran transmitirse todos los sentimientos que los llenaban con una mirada.

Estrellaron sus copas con suavidad antes de llevárselas a la boca.

—Recuerdo la primera vez que nos tomamos una de estas —dejó la botella de cristal en la cubeta de hielos y se dirigió a su asiento—, nos quedamos despiertos toda la noche y tú dijiste que podrías escuchar mi voz por siempre... —Mira se sonrojó ligeramente pero no demostró ningún cambio en su expresión.

—No, probablemente dije: se siente como si pudiera escuchar tu voz siempre —hizo memoria y a pesar de que esa noche estaba muy ebria, podía recordar todo a la perfección—. Esa vez ni siquiera estábamos hablando, sólo soltando frases incoherentes...

—También hicimos cosas incoherentes —su mirada obscureció y Mira se sintió acechada por un instante.

—¡Oh!, ¿qué estoy haciendo? —preguntó fastidiada. Si él creía que iba a seducirla—lo cual le aterraba porque sabía que podría caer—, debía irse.

—Oh, vamos Mira

—No, aquí, ahora... Me caso mañana en la mañana —le soltó molesta. Laxus arqueó la comisura de sus labios dejando ver una media sonrisa, resaltando sus sensuales hoyuelos, dándole un toque coqueto a su expresión y Mira tuvo que hacer lo posible para ahogar un gemido en su garganta. Laxus provocaba muchas sensaciones en ella.

—Lo dices como si quisieras convencerte a ti misma —soltó ampliando su sonrisa ante la carente expresión de la albina, Mira puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, trato de convencer a una cabeza dura —le espetó y Laxus sonrió con fingida indignación.

—Sé que me equivoqué en muchas cosas, Mirajane —Laxus se llevó la copa a sus labios y bebió un trago—. Pero creo que estás llevando esto demasiado lejos...

—¿El qué? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Mi castigo —Mira lo entendió todo. Laxus no había cambiado en nada. Respiró hondo, podía sentir la sangre hervir dentro suyo.

—¡No todo es sobre ti, Laxus! —soltó irritada—. Vine aquí a encontrarme a mí misma, y lo hice... En Jellal —la mirada severa del rubio perdió fuerza, se veía herido, pero ni así Mira bajó la guardia.

—Yo quiero encontrarme a mí mismo, en ti —su voz fría sonaba demasiado seductora para lo que ella podía soportar, no podía ayudarse a sí misma. Por eso también lo odiaba—. Vamos, conoces a este tipo de cinco minutos y...

—Cinco semanas —lo interrumpió—, y me conoce mejor de lo que tú hiciste en cinco años —Mira estaba a punto de levantarse de ahí, pero había algo en los ojos de Laxus que le impedía moverse, era como estar atada con un vínculo invisible. No podía despegar sus ojos de los de él.

—¿Acaso sabe tu color favorito? ¿Sabe cómo hacerte gritar por más? ¿Sabe lo que significa cuando tu mirada se vuelve sería? —ella no quiso negar, pero Jellal nunca había visto ninguna de esas facetas en ella.

—Él me escucha, me comprende —respiró hondo—, se preocupa por mí.

—Yo siempre te escuché. Amo esos ligeros suspiros que sueltas cuando duermes —Laxus se levantó de su lugar y se hincó en una rodilla quedando a la altura de Mira, peligrosamente cerca—, esos sensuales sonidos que hiciste aquella noche, después del Festival de Magnolia...

—Fue... Una gran noche —suspiró Mira invadida por los recuerdos—. Pero yo quiero más, Laxus, yo me quiero casar...

—Éramos perfectos como estábamos —murmuró él, mintiendo. Él siempre había deseado verla en un vestido blanco, entrando en una iglesia para unir sus vidas... Pero no quería exponerla a lo que él había estado pasando en esa época—. Me preocupo por ti y también te comprendo —Mira alzó una ceja incrédula.

—Me dejaste, la primera vez que Lisanna se escapó de casa —le cantó molesta, le era difícil mantener su _alma diabólica_ con Laxus. La sacaba de quicio.

—Las dos primeras veces que huyó estuvo en casa de Kinana —Mira abrió los ojos con sorpresa, eso nunca se lo había dicho—, Kinana la recibió la primera vez asustada, y temía avisarte así que me avisó a mí —Mirajane no salía de su incredulidad—. Le dije que te avisara cuando Lisanna estuviese más calmada...

—¡No sabes lo preocupada que estaba! —gritó horrorizada.

—La segunda vez no dudó en avisarte y por eso Lisanna cambió de persona la tercera...

—¿Con quién se fue? —Mira frunció el ceño, no había sabido nada de su hermana por días y ella nunca quiso decirle en casa de quién había estado.

—Lisanna fue a la casa de Zancrow, un compañero de su escuela —apretó la mandíbula—. Ever la vio entrar a su casa con una maleta y me avisó, los dos fuimos a recogerla... —su tono había cambiado y Mira sintió que algo en ella se rompía, si algo le había pasado a su pequeña hermana ella no se lo perdonaría nunca—. Llegamos a tiempo antes de qué ese imbécil se aprovechara de la situación.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —la cólera la invadió.

—Lisanna no quería que lo supieras, se quedó con Ever unos días... —Laxus sintió culpa al ser el receptor de la Mirada más afilada de Mirajane. Siempre había estado al pendiente de ella y de sus hermanos, aunque no lo demostrara.

—Esto es imposible, nunca Laxus, escúchame bien —sus ojos se humedecieron y el rubio se alarmó—. Nunca te voy a perdonar que me hayas ocultado el paradero de mi hermana, ¡las tres veces! —lo apartó de su lado y salió corriendo de ahí. Sentía que algo dentro de ella se estaba quebrando en pedazos. Había pasado noches sin dormir con Elfman por no saber nada de Lisanna y él siempre había sabido dónde había estado. ¿Qué se creía para ocultarle algo tan importante como aquello?

.

~O~O~O~

.

Juvia estaba poniendo globos por toda la casa mientras que Gray, Elfman Lisanna, una mujer que respondía al nombre de Evergreen y un chico llamado Bickslow, arreglaban el enorme letrero con letras pintadas de manera improvisada. Se había dado cuenta que el chico de ojos grises buscaba cualquier pretexto para acercarse a ella y una parte pequeña se sentía halagada, pero debía mantener sus distancias, pues Gray era unos cuantos años más joven que ella. Además de que Erza la mataría... O eso pensaba, pues la pelirroja estaba más preocupada por ella que por el chico.

Juvia suspiró y comenzó a colgar los globos, la escalera la estaba utilizando Lisanna por lo que tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para alcanzar un punto alto. Estuvo a punto de soltar un grito al sentir unas fuertes manos alrededor de su cintura, estaba siendo elevada por Gray para que pudiera alcanzar su objetivo. Suprimió su quejido y terminó su labor para que el chico la bajara rápidamente, pero aún al hacerlo, sus manos permanecieron en su cuerpo.

—Gray ya puede soltar a Juvia —murmuró apenada. El chico arrastró sus manos de las caderas femeninas con parsimonia torturadora y Juvia reprimió otro quejido. Ese chico era demasiado seductor y ella demasiado enamoradiza. Esa nunca era una buena combinación—. Ju-Juvia le agradece —la mujer siguió recogiendo y colgando globos mientras el par de grises ojos la observaban a discreción.

Lisanna notó que la cinta adhesiva se había terminado, pero recordó que Juvia tenía más en la covacha de afuera. En una casa de plástico donde almacenaba las motos. Salió de la casa y se dirigió a ese lugar. Se sentía extraña, el ambiente era algo pesado pues Juvia y Gray apenas intercambiaban palabras, Ever y Elfman se evitaban a toda costa y podía jurar que Bickslow la observaba fijamente. Aunque no lo había visto, sentía su mirada clavada en su espalda y era atacada por los nervios. Suspiró pensando en que posiblemente era su imaginación. Entró al lugar y jaló de la cadena del foco pero éste no prendió.

—Fantástico —murmuró con sarcasmo y comenzó su búsqueda a tientas. La puerta se cerró y ella soltó un gritó asustada. Le temía a la obscuridad y el ruido la había tomado por sorpresa—. No te exaltes Lis —se dijo y continuó buscando hasta encontrar la cinta adhesiva—. Listo —intentó abrir la puerta en vano—. Perfecto —tocó un par de veces pero nadie acudió. Respiró hondo y buscó su celular en su bolsillo, no lo llevaba.

—¿Te asusta la obscuridad, Lisanna? —la voz de Bickslow le sacó su segundo gritó y se pegó a la puerta.

—¡Eres un torpe! —reguló su respiración mientras se ponía la cinta en la muñeca como una pulsera—. ¿Cuándo entraste? —obviamente lo había hecho antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

—Estuve detrás de ti todo el rato —murmuró cruzado de brazos con el rostro ladeado, sin verla a los ojos pues no quería aceptar que había buscado la forma de quedarse a solas con la menor de las Strauss. Lisanna se sonrojó por su confesión.

—¿Tú cerraste la puerta? —no sabía si quería conocer la respuesta. Él la miró y ella agradeció tener la espalda recargada en algo, sus intensos ojos rojos brillaban de una manera peculiar pese a la obscuridad.

—No —sintió un alivio y trató de relajarse. Estaba encerrada en una casa de plástico obscura con el único chico del que había estado realmente enamorada. En ese momento sintió frió. Mucho frío y no sabía si era por temor o porque el atardecer había dejado de ser cálido.

—Hay que salir de aquí —murmuró quedito y él alzó una ceja, acercándose a ella con lentitud, Lisanna tragó duro, los brazos de Bickslow la aprisionaron contra la puerta del lugar y ella sintió que el oxígeno se extinguía a su alrededor.

—¿Te asusta la obscuridad, Lisanna? —volvió a preguntar. En ese momento lo que ella temía era caer en su juego. Era amigo de Laxus y su principal miedo en ese momento era que sólo la buscara para divertirse. Y sus enigmáticos ojos no ayudaban en nada.

Lisanna se sentía como un cordero acorralado por un lobo engañoso. No es que Bickslow fuera tan sombrío, no. Lo que realmente pasaba era que ella siempre había sido insegura. Tenía facilidad para hacer amigos porque era amable pero no creía que alguien pudiera fijarse en ella, no después de conocer a Mira. Siempre opacada por la belleza de su hermana mayor. Nunca nadie se había detenido a decirle "tú también eres hermosa, Lisanna". Y el hecho de que el chico del que había estado enamorada desde niña la estuviese acorralando le daba pavor. Temía que rompiera la magia que los había rodeado esa mañana, no quería que las cosas fueran fugaces y nada memorables. Ella lo quería, había sido una tonta al enamorarse de él, lo tenía claro. Ella era una chica simple, carente de belleza natural. No era como su hermana.

Mira siempre había sido la fuerte, la hermosa, la arrebatadora. En cambio Lisanna era la hermana menor.

—Sí —confesó con voz temblorosa. Era una trivialidad pero la soledad y la obscuridad le aterraban. Buscaba siempre estar rodeada de amigos, Elfman había notado eso en su actitud y siempre había procurado cuidar de ella, imponiéndose ante las órdenes de Mira, a pesar de saber que Lisanna, la mayoría de veces, estaba mal.

Los labios de Bickslow acariciaron los de ella nuevamente, rozando cada espacio con suma delicadeza enternecedora. ¿Se volvería a burlar de ella? Esa vez no. Lisanna recargó sus manos en el pecho de él con intensión de apartarlo, sin embargo él no se movió. Lisanna giró su enrojecido rostro para romper el contacto con Bickslow, ¿por qué no podía actuar con normalidad en la obscuridad? Se sentía desprotegida, desnuda. Él debió notarlo porque sus fuertes brazos la rodearon, atrayéndola hacia su propio cuerpo.

—No deberías temer —él se apartó apenas unos centímetros y levantó su rostro del mentón, obligándola a verlo—, la obscuridad nunca te dañará, no si yo puedo protegerte —el corazón de Lisanna comenzó a latir con mayor intensidad era como si esos ojos lograran hipnotizarla, su cuerpo se volvía débil y sus intenciones de apartarlo flaquearon. Buscó todas sus fuerzas para serenarse.

—No juegues conmigo —frunció el ceño—, no soy otra de tus conquistas —sus palabras descolocaron al chico de mechones azules obscuros que, aún sin soltarla, la pegó a su torso desnudo.

—Nunca podría dañarte, Lisanna —ella se revolvió bajo su agarre intentando soltarse pero él era mucho más fuerte.

—Suéltame —espetó molesta—. Si estás aquí es porque Mirajane se va a casar, y como Laxus quiere evitarlo los ha traído a ustedes —el agarre de Bickslow se volvió más intenso. Si bien el chico estaba ahí para ayudar a su mejor amigo a corregir sus errores, también había tenido ganas de volver a ver a Lisanna. Sólo que había olvidado que ella ya no era una niña y el cariño que le tenía se había vuelto algo mucho más poderoso.

—Estoy aquí porque quiero, Lisanna —sulfurada, Lisanna lo apartó con brusquedad.

—¡Estás conmigo porque no puedes estar con Mirajane! —Lisanna se paralizó al escucharse hablar de esa manera. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con un rostro lleno de confusión. Genial. Había externado sus miedos y complejos delante de a persona que menos quería. Ese silencio comenzó a volverse incómodo para ella. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que Bickslow la sacara de ese hoyo?

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que aquél pudo articular. No salía de su asombro y Lisanna reparó en que había errado al hablarle así. Tal vez, sólo tal vez él sí la quería a ella y no a su hermana.

—Yo... No, yo... —sus mejillas se encendieron y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, rompió el contacto visual con Bickslow y miró al suelo. ¿En qué momento había empezado a sentirse opacada por su hermana? Desde siempre. Pero nunca lo había externado de ninguna manera. Ella siempre procuraba ser alegre y amigable con todo el mundo. No quería causar lástima.

—¿En serio piensas eso? —el rostro de Bickslow seguía desencajado. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Lisanna se sentía de esa manera. Y sus impulsivos actos la habían asustado.

—Sólo olvídalo —susurró aún cabizbaja. Bickslow volvió a tomarla del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos, quería que lo escuchara.

—Estoy aquí porque quería estar contigo, Lisanna —los ojos de la chica se abrieron sin mesura y sus pupilas se contrajeron—. Siempre has sido tú —la chica comenzó a temblar y Bickslow la atrajo hacia sí con un sutil movimiento y la abrazó con delicadeza, acariciando su corta cabellera—. Me interesas tú, no tu hermana... Mira es bonita sí, pero tú también lo eres —besó su cabeza—. Siempre sonríes, andas de un lado a otro... —aunque en esos momentos la chica parecía un ovillo entre sus brazos—. Tus ojos no reflejan más que inocencia —Lisanna sintió como si alguien la hubiera regresado a la vida, esas últimas palabras eran las que siempre había necesitado para no mostrarse temerosa por dentro.

—¿No me estás tomando el pelo? —su voz amenazaba con temblar mientras su mirada buscaba la de él, Bickslow sonrió, estaba acariciando su cabello, pero jamás le mentiría.

En vez de contestarle buscó los suaves labios de la albina y los unió con los suyos en un suave y delicado beso. Lisanna paseó sus dedos por la nuca de él, hundiéndolos en su corto cabello azul obscuro, atrayéndolo para profundizar el contacto. La lengua masculina acarició la suya con lentitud y repentinamente los dientes de Bickslow mordieron sutilmente su labio inferior, generándole un cosquilleo entre sus piernas, haciendo que sus piernas fallaran. Él lo notó y su primera reacción fue levantarle las piernas para que le rodeara las caderas, ella se aferró a él mientras el beso se volvía más pasional.

Y pensar que sólo iba por cinta adhesiva.

El peliazul la llevó contra la puerta mientras sus manos amasaban con urgencia el trasero de la albina, haciendo que ella se arqueara hacia él. El peso de ambos comenzó a azotar contra la puerta trabada haciéndola ceder... Y no se cayeron porque él tenía reflejos y fuerza física.

—Mierda —musitó mientras se sujetaba del marco aún con Lisanna colgando. Ella comenzó a reírse y cualquier ápice de tristeza anterior desapareció. Él sonrió de medio lado—. ¿Entonces?

—¿Qué? —sus ojos azules reflejaban el atardecer en ellos y Bickslow se quedó quieto unos segundos, admirándolos.

—Esto sí que no me lo veía venir —la voz de Gray los sobresaltó a ambos y Lisanna brincó al suelo.

—Es-esto... No...Nosotros —el brazo de Bickslow la rodeó de los hombros y la pegó a su cuerpo con autoridad.

—¿Cómo van adentro? —preguntó el chico de rojizos iris y Gray ladeó una sonrisa.

—Necesitamos eso —señaló la cinta que Lisanna traía en la muñeca—. Ya casi terminamos —Lisanna y Bickslow lo siguieron de regreso a la casa de Juvia, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar después.

Evergreen notó el cabello alborotado de Lisanna y dedujo lo que había pasado, siempre le había parecido raro el cariño que Bickslow le tenía a la pequeña muchacha. Siempre la molestaba y jugaba con sus cachetes como si buscara provocarla. Al menos de niña. En ese momento era imposible que alguno de los dos intentara esconder su atracción. No eran como Elfman y ella que hacían hasta lo imposible por esconder lo obvio.

—Lis —la llamó y la joven acudió en seguida, estaban un poco apartadas de los demás—. Si quieres evitar que tu hermana cometa una locura y en caso de que este plan falle —se acercó al oído de la joven—. Busca todo lo referente al caso de Raven Tail —bajó la voz—. Busca sobre Iván Dreyar —la altísima mujer se enderezó y se dirigió a la salida—. Bickslow, ya es hora —ellos dos se salieron de la casa de Juvia, no querían que Mirajane los viera cuando regresara, ya se harían cargo de lo demás más tarde.

Lisanna tomó el móvil que había dejado en el mueble y comenzó a teclear.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Erza caminaba por la orilla del mar, había pasado la última hora mojándose los pies con el débil oleaje mientras sus ropas se secaban, Jellal estaba cerca de ella, recostado en la arena, durmiendo. Su corazón no iba a aguantarlo más tiempo, lo amaba y no quería que se casara con su mejor amiga. Pero ella no se veía arruinando la felicidad de una persona que ya había sufrido bastante...

Caminó hasta él mientras el sol se encargaba de hace brillar el cuerpo del hombre al que amaba. Cada pulgada de él le parecía demasiado perfecta. Sus labios, esos que alguna vez la dejaron sin aliento con cada roce, sus ojos que podían llegar a ser su perdición... Su tatuaje. El símbolo del Destino. Se sentó junto a él, mirando el atardecer.

—Es hermoso —murmuró para no despertarlo— **.** **Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'** —comenzó a cantar en voz muy baja, al menos el canto se le daba mejor que la actuación teatral— **.** **Do you feel my heart beating?** —posiblemente estaba loca. Con sólo verlo el aire comenzaba a faltarle y su corazón se aceleraba— **.** **Do you understand?** —era imposible que ella asistiera a la boda. Debía irse, lejos— **.** **Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming...** —se levantó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia las olas— **.** **Is this burning an eternal flame?** —pensó que con el tiempo sería capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de olvidarlo. Pero, al tenerlo tan cerca, todos los momentos desde que se conocieron se avivaban en su interior, quemaban— **.** **I believe it's meant to be, darlin'** —se giró para verlo, dormía como un ángel que descansaba tranquilamente en un pedazo de paraíso. Despreocupado, hermoso— **.** **I watch you when you are sleeping... You belong with me...** —quiso llorar sólo de recordarse que él no era suyo, ya no más— **.** **Do you feel the same?** —se giró de nuevo hacia el mar, inconsciente de que unos ojos aceituna se abrieron para mirarla. comenzó a mojarse los pies de nuevo cantándole al cielo. ¿Por qué las cosas habían terminado de esa manera? Estaba a escasas horas de la que sería la boda de su amado con su mejor amiga— **.** **Am I only dreaming?** —se giró hacia él, sus ojos se encontraron pero ella no se calló— **. Or is this burning an eternal flame...** —Jellal comenzó a incorporarse, Erza le estaba diciendo con esa canción que todavía sentía algo por él— **. Say my name, the sun shines through the rain** —le dio la espalda, adornada con sus lacios y rojizos mechones— **. A whole life so lonely** —volvió su mirada hacia él— **, and then come and ease the pain** —se volvió a girar hacia el cielo— **. I don't want to lose this feeling! Oohh...** —Jellal le dio alcance, mirándola fijamente, Erza podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblar, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Él se iba a casar con Mirajane.

Jellal siguió acercándose a ella, Erza sintió que su corazón iba a dejar de latir en cualquier momento, sus labios amenazaban con lanzarse a los de él, quería sentirlo, saberlo suyo... Se apartó y comenzó a correr.

—¡Erza! —Jellal la llamó, ella cortó camino para llegar a la casa de Juvia pero el agarre de él la detuvo, estaban en la parte alta de la playa y hacia enfrente se hallaba una bajada, Erza se jaloneó sin responder y ambos cayeron y rodaron por el camino, los labios de Erza tomaron los de él, aferrándose e ignorando el dolor de la caída, Jellal correspondió pero el contacto se perdió con la brutalidad de los giros por el sendero.

Se quedaron quietos al llegar al suelo parejo.

Se miraron con intensidad, Erza podía sentir el calor acumularse en sus mejillas. Ella lo había besado y él había respondido. Lo tenía encima y la miraba con los ojos abiertos, llenos de sorpresa. Ella mantuvo sus manos en el pecho de él, por si necesitaba alejarlo. Había cometido un error aunque la culpa mayormente había sido de la caída. Debía pararlo, se acercaba nuevamente a ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y ella lo imitó, se acercaron nuevamente, estaban a escasos milímetros de distancias... No. No podía hacerle eso a Mirajane, ella no. Se alejó con brusquedad y lo tumbó con la fuerza que tenía de sobra, se levantó antes de que las lágrimas que ya tenía en los ojos comenzaran a salir y corrió.

Huyó de nuevo.

Jellal la siguió.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta entrar en su recámara y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Debía irse, hacer sus maletas y regresar a la que era su vida antes de él. No podía romper la felicidad de Mira, ella no, ella siempre había estado dándole todo su apoyo y amistad, a pesar de que Mira no actuaba según la razón, no merecía aquello. Se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a caminar por la habitación tratando de calmarse, de regular su respiración. Todo estaba apagado y obscuro, posiblemente no había nadie en casa.

— **Do you understand?** —se sentó en la cama, de frente a la puerta esperando que se abriera y él entrara... Pero de igual modo eso no cambiaría las cosas— **. Do you feel the same?** —si Jellal sintiera lo mismo las cosas hubieran sido distintas, aunque aquel fugaz beso le había dicho lo contrario— **. Am I only dreaming?** —su voz terminó por quebrarse mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus sonrojadas mejillas.

La puerta se abrió.

Erza se sobresaltó y se alarmó al ver entrar a Jellal. Su playera se había quedado olvidada en la arena. En ese momento estaba sólo en shorts, a obscuras, y la poca luz del atardecer, más azulada que clara, le permitía ver su cuerpo tenue e iluminado sutilmente. Era como un espejismo algo que no podía ser real. Se levantó de la cama negando con la cabeza, secando las lágrimas que ya habían cesado.

—Tengo que saber... —dijo Jellal recuperando el aliento y ella negó, huyendo de él por la puerta abierta de la habitación.

—¡No puedes estar aquí! —le gritó mientras huía de nuevo. ¿Por qué no había nadie en casa? ¿Por qué todo estaba privado de luz?

—¡Algo pasó allí! —gritó él, siguiéndola, ya había decidido decirle la verdad a Mirajane y parar esa boda. Sólo necesitaba que ella fuera sincera.

—¡No! —ese grito desgarró la garganta de Erza, si seguía con él cerca, no sería capaz de pararlo de nuevo. Debía irse lejos, huir de él, de Mira, de todos.

—¡Di la verdad! —Erza comenzó a apresurar su paso pero paró en seco.

—¿La verdad de qué? —preguntó Mirajane entrando en la sala, topándose a Erza de frente.

—¡Sorpresa! —las luces se encendieron y fueron atacados por globos de distintos colores y una lluvia de confeti acompañada por estridentes trompetas fiesteras.

Lisanna, Elfman, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Gray, Natsu y Lucy los recibían con un letrero enorme que decía "Felicidades Mirajane". Pero el rostro de alegría de todos se desencajó al igual que el sonido que hacían cuando notaron la tensión entre los otros tres presentes. Erza estaba congelada, Jellal no se quedaba atrás y Mirajane parecía molesta. Muy molesta.

—Mira —murmuró Jellal apenas con voz acercándose a la albina.

—Dios... es él —los ojos de Mirajane se humedecieron al descubrir que el hombre con el que creyó que podía sanar era nada más y nada menos que el único hombre del que su casi hermana, Erza, se había enamorado tiempo atrás—. Él era el chico —soltó algo exaltada. Erza sintió que su corazón se empequeñecía por el semblante de Mira, estaba empezando a alterarse. Jellal se acercó a ella pero las palabras no salían de su boca—. ¿Ella es tu ex? —le espetó a Jellal, conocía parte de esa historia por la cual él no había tenido relaciones después de que alguien huyera de su lado. Había sido una tonta. Erza y Jellal se habían conocido antes. Ellos...

—Mirajane lo siento tanto, esto es culpa mía —Erza se aproximó a su mejor amiga, algo en su mirada le decía que sufría. Estaba a punto de romperse. No podía ser tan egoísta.

—Puedo explicarlo —Jellal estaba decidido a decir la verdad. Era lo más justo para todos.

—Por favor —pidió la pelirroja—. Yo puedo hacerlo —miró a la albina y se dispuso a hablar—. Él era el chico —comenzó con voz entrecortada, su corazón se hacía pedazos delante de su mejor amiga—. Y no quise decirte porque es una de las tantas formas que tengo de no dejar a nadie entrar —su voz comenzó a ser apresurada—, y después me di cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error y luego en la playa... —los ojos de Mira no podían contener las lágrimas por más tiempo—. El festival de las fresas, la puesta de sol... Y de repente estaba en un recuerdo de hace cuatro años y —desvió su mirada hacia Jellal—, y miré en sus ojos y me di cuenta —regresó sus ojos con los azules de Mira y su expresión de desesperación cambió por completo por un rostro carente de expresión—, que no siento nada por él —Jellal achicó los ojos mientras su corazón se terminaba de resquebrajar en su pecho—. Nunca lo hice —Mira pareció calmarse un poco—. Él estaba desesperado por decirte porque no quiere guardarte secretos pero yo no quería que supieras porque no quería echar todo a perder y tú siempre haces un drama de todo —Mira suspiró levemente sabiendo que eso era cierto—. Por eso ustedes dos son perfectos juntos —Mira y Jellal se sostuvieron la mirada—. Y ahora soy yo la que está haciendo un drama por nada —Levy cogió la mano de Gajeel y la apretó con fuerza. ¿Cómo podía mentir de aquella forma? ¿A caso era la única que notaba que su expresión era falsa? No podía ser la única en notar que si alguien la tocaba, Erza se rompería... Mira respiró hondo y escrutó a Jellal con la mirada.

—¿Y tú? —si la aparición de Laxus y sus confesiones la habían hecho sentirse débil, aquel factor amenazaba con partirla por la mitad. ¿Erza y Jellal? Nunca lo pensó y le dolía que le hubieran ocultado algo tan importante—. ¿Sientes algo por Er-chan?

—No —su ronca voz lo contradecía, sus ojos aguados amenazaban con dejar salir las salinas lágrimas, pero si Erza deseaba que ellos dos siguieran sus caminos por separado, él no volvería a insistir. Mirajane tampoco se merecía aquello—. No siento absolutamente nada por ella —Erza tembló ligeramente y Levy se acercó pero ella la paró con la mirada, amenazante. Si la pequeña peliazul iba a abrazarla, no podría sostener su estoica expresión por más tiempo.

—En verdad lo siento —los ojos de Erza brillaban tratando de contener las lágrimas. Los tres eran demasiado tozudos para dejarlas salir.

—Jellal —habló Lucy—. Esta es una noche solo para Mira —Lucy había prometido no decir nada, pero el hecho de que todo se descubriera de esa forma le rompía el corazón por Erza—. ¿Podrías irte?

Jellal caminó hacia la puerta, no sin antes depositar un beso de cariño en la mejilla de la albina.

—Yo debería irme —musitó Erza refiriéndose a regresar a Crocus y Mira asintió.

—Sí —Lucy agachó la cabeza por la crudeza de aquella monosílaba y Erza achicó los ojos, pensando que había escuchado mal—. Ara, ara, es mi despedida de soltera, ve a cambiarte, te ves fatal —rió Mira al ver el vestido de Erza con manchas rosas por las fresas que le embarraron durante la mañana y que inútilmente había tratado de quitar en la playa. Erza sonrió levemente.

—¿Segura que quieres eso? —Mira suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Eres como mi hermana —Erza respondió el abrazo—. Todos cometemos errores —la albina supo que aquél no era un buen momento para hablar de lo que Laxus le había dicho. Erza tenía que relajarse, su apariencia tensa la agobiaba.

Pronto todas las chicas se encontraban en la recámara de la albina con música de los setentas y ochentas, arreglándose para salir a divertirse. Lucy se encargó del maquillaje de Mira, mientras Levy era pintada por Juvia y peinada por Mira.

La albina enterró sus sentimientos de tristeza y no habló con Lisanna de lo que sabía. Ellas debían hablar eso cuando todo estuviese más calmado.

Por su parte Lisanna no sabía cómo hablar con su hermana de lo que había descubierto. Bickslow le había mandado un mensaje de que no le dijera nada todavía, pues Ever ya le había contado de su pequeña charla. Si el plan nocturno de Laxus no resultaba, Lisanna le diría la verdad a Mirajane por la mañana. La albina perdonaría a Laxus, Lisanna y Elfman ya lo habían hecho al descubrir la verdad.

—¿Segura que quieres esperar? —le preguntó Gray, Lisanna había terminado de arreglarse mucho antes que las demás para hablar con Gray y Elfman del plan.

—Sí —Gajeel y Natsu esperaban pacientemente para que Elfman y Gary se unieran en el secuestro de Jellal toda la noche—. ¿Tú lo sabías, Gray? —preguntó la albina menor y el pelinegro negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Laxus nunca quiso decir nada, lo entiendo —suspiró el de ojos grises—. Sólo espero que Mira lo entienda y lo perdone también.

—Es increíble todo lo que hizo por protegernos —Lisanna tomó la mano de su hermano y éste asintió.

—Es un verdadero hombre —acarició el cabello de su hermana—. Y nosotros debemos irnos ya —todos los hombres salieron de la casa de Juvia, tenían la intención de hacer que todos se encontraran en uno de los bares de Akane y que Mirajane terminara sola para regresar a la casa de Juvia donde Laxus la estaría esperando.

Muchas cosas podían pasar cuando había alcohol de por medio.

—Cuiden de Jellal —dijo la joven—. Se ve que es buena persona y que aún quiere a Erza —todos se tensaron, sólo Gajeel y Natsu lo sabían—. Vamos, eso es bastante claro como que Erza tiene el cabello rojo —sonrió levemente—. Son unos tontos los tres...

—Cuatro —corrigió Gray, incluyendo a Laxus en el grupo.

—Sí, los cuatro —suspiró Lisanna.

Todos tenían puestas sus esperanzas en esa noche.

Los chicos salieron de la casa y las demás mujeres se apresuraron a salir también. Erza y Mira iban juntas, como siempre, como hermanas. Lisanna iba atrás con Levy y Juvia y Lucy iba al frente con su reproductor de música y bocinas.

Todos sabían lo que eso significaba.

— **I come home in the morning light, my mother says when you gonna live your life right** —cantó la rubia mientras _bailaba_ camino al bar, seguido de todas las chicas vestidas al puro estilo de los ochentas, peinados esponjados y extravagantes ropas reveladoras pero "decentes" dentro de los parámetros que Erza consideraba adecuados— **. Oh mummy dear we're not the fortunate ones and girls they want to have fun, oh girls just want to have fun...** —entraron a un bar y se sentaron en fila en la barra mientras les llenaban los shots de tequila, que Erza no dejó ir ninguno, mientras las demás tomaban con más calma. La pelirroja llevó su mano a la mejilla de Mira fingiendo que era una bocina de teléfono.

— **The phone rings in the middle of the night** —cantó Mira con una sonrisa en sus labios— **. Your father yells...**

— **What you gonna do with your life** —cantó Lucy con su _ronca_ voz y todas rieron.

— **Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one** —Mira caminó hacia uno de los hombres de la barra y bailó un paso coqueto antes de seguir su camino, seguida por todas las demás— **, but girls they want to have fun...**

— **Oh girls just want to have...**

 **—That's all they really want** —cantó Levy al llegar a la pista de baile.

— **Some fun** —Lucy abrió sus brazos mientras la música que cantaban, independiente a la del lugar, llenaba la estancia. Las luces multicolores hacían un efecto fantástico en los diferentes colores de cabello de las mujeres que cantaban y bailaban mientras que Juvia y Levy estaban atentas a la llegada de los varones. La música del bar se apagó y las mujeres llenaron la pista.

— **When the working day is done, oh girls they want to have fun, oh girls just want to have fun...** —siguieron cantando mientras que las calles eran amenazadas con la presencia de los hombres.

Natsu vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca desabotonada, Jellal con una gabardina azul obscura con adornos amarillos, botas altas y pantalones bancos holgados, Gajeel con una camisa negra sin mangas, con una pashmina en el cuello y en su hombro derecho un adorno que parecía estar hecho de picos pero el material era realmente suave al tacto.

Tenían planeado ir a un bar para despistar a Jellal y encontrarse con las mujeres más tarde, cuando Mira estuviese camino a la casa de Juvia, sola.

Entraron a un club sólo para hombres, Natsu se montó en el tubo y comenzó a cantar alguna canción que Jellal no conocía. El peliazul daba tragos amargos a su bebida mientras junto a él, una chica fingía una estridente carcajada. Estaba a horas de casarse con Mirajane Strauss y olvidarse por completo de Erza Scarlet. La mujer que realmente amaba y con la que deseaba compartir su vida, pero el sentimiento no era mutuo, y si lo era, ella se había encargado de destrozar su única esperanza.

Gajeel se subió a la tarima para hacerle segunda a Natsu y Jellal fingió que se divertía al ver a sus dos amigos haciendo estupideces en un escenario donde se suponía, debían bailar mujeres.

Una mujer se acercó a él mientras pretendía realizar una erótica danza, él simplemente negó con la cabeza y la joven se apartó, Jellal se llevó una mano a la sien y se puso de pie. Saliendo de aquel lugar en el cual no deseaba estar.

Gajeel y Natsu estaban tan dentro de su papel que no lo vieron cuando partió.

En otro lado, la canción de las mujeres había terminado ya y Mira se encontraba sentada en medio de la pista de baile con un trío de hombres sin camisa que bailaban a la futura esposa del señor Fernandes. Las demás jóvenes gritaban y reían mientras Mira hacía muecas de insatisfacción e incomodidad. Pero pese a eso, se estaba divirtiendo. Era como olvidar todos sus problemas uno rato...

Erza suspiró con pesadez y aprovechando el bullicio del lugar comenzó a andar hacia la salida. No podía mantener esa farsa más tiempo. Dolía demasiado.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Se irán a encontrar? O: sean pacientes conmigo TTnTT

Quise meter la escena del manga/anime porque yo digo que sí se besaron haha vi una imagen en internet del manga y hay muchas probabilidades que durante la caída sus labios se hayan juntado... Chan chan chan...

Respondiendo a sus hermosos reviews:

Yuric09: Espero no haberme tardado tanto D: es la escuela y demás ):

Dana!: Laxus tuvo sus razones, fuertes porque incluso los hermanos de Mira lo han perdonado O: Y bueno me emocioné con el Bicksanna pero asdfghjklñ quería exaltar a la pobre ): siempre la menos precian TTnTT haha sí, Freed y Jakotsu 7u7 auiiiñ Erza no regresó por quedarse con Mira u,u y pensó que después sería tarde ): y bueno con lo que pasó hoy pffffffff a ver qué pasa...

LyaMcGarden: Gracias preciosa :3 no es mi especialidad el Nalu pero no me sabe tan tan mal como al principio, además se lo debía a Kagoyame :3

Sonye-San: Sí haha un poco de ElfEver también XD aunque ya vimos mi inclinación por la menor de los hermanos XD es tan asdfghjklñ muchas cosan han salido hoy! Y algunas pistas de lo que tanto oculta el terco de Laxus XD

DragonSlayerDelArcoiris: Sí! Ese mismo haha creo que se los debía XD muchas cosas salieron hoy muajajaja aunque me sentí muuuuy mal ):

Kagoyame: Muchas gracias hehe me alegra que el NaLu no saliera forzado... No soy fan pero te lo debía (: Espero que te guste este cap :3

MariaMiau: La escena de la playa la mezclé con el anime XD espero que haya quedado P: Siii a Milliana le encararía tu nombre! Y Erza está por romperse por completo T.T pero todo saldrá bien! Algún día XD no ya... Sufrí mucho con este cap ):

Sabastu!: Como podrás ver estoy traumada con Lisanna y Bickslow y sufrí con este capítulo TTnTT pero ya vendrán tiempos mejores! Lo juro :3 además falta el plan de Laxus... Creo que regresaré con un capítulo largo en diciembre D: Sé que es mucho tiempo pero la uni es la uni ):

Guest: Me gustó tu analogía XD pero es la primera vez que escribo Bicksanna XD aunque por algo se empieza ¿No? Hahaha

Riny: Muchas gracias por leer este fic :3 sé que está bien fumado porque Erza actuaría distinto y Mira también XD pero es como mi colchón para iniciarme con ellos XD y Con Lis y Bicks XD

Gracias a todos por leer un abrazo! Estudien para sus exámenes!


	6. Sincerità

Diclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Hoy no tengo ninguna queja por todo el Gale y Jerza que nos ha dado :Q_ hahaha y la peli es Walking on sunshine :D espero que disfruten el final :3

Primero me quiero disculpar porque pensé que ya había subido este cap :v y ayer me di cuenta que no, así que en la mañana le afiné algunos detalles y estaba teniendo problemas con ff para subirlo pero por fin aquí está :3 espero que todavía les interese saber en qué termina XDDDD porque no acaba como la película XDDDD

PD: Este fic no tendrá un Epílogo :P

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Sincerità

.

Jellal se encontraba sentado afuera del bar meditando lo que había pasado horas atrás cuando Mirajane descubrió que Erza había sido la mujer que tanto le había costado superar. Le había mentido porque las palabras de Erza le habían atravesado el pecho y sabía que estaba cometiendo un error que si no detenía en ese momento, después sería demasiado tarde. Sin embargo la forma en la que Erza había dicho que no sentía nada por él, le reducía las ganas de querer pelear por ella. Por otro lado ya había perdido a Erza Scarlet una vez, no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Hablaría con Mirajane para cancelar esa locura, la albina merecía a alguien que solamente la amara a ella, Jellal sabía que la iba a destrozar más si seguía adelante con la boda, amando todavía a su mejor amiga.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —escuchó la voz de Natsu, alzó la vista y lo encontró enfrente de él.

—¿De qué?

—Erza —Jellal negó—. Todavía sientes algo por ella, ¿no?

—No, eso sería muy estúpido, no —Natsu alzó una ceja—. De acuerdo, sí —aceptó—. Estoy pensando que lo mejor sería cancelar la boda.

Estaba a nada de levantarse cuando Gajeel apareció y se sentó junto a él.

—Todavía amas a Erza, ¿no? —Jellal achicó los ojos vidriosos y asintió. Era increíble que incluso Gajeel se hubiese dado cuenta, quizá no era bueno ocultando sus sentimientos—. ¿Qué esperas? —lo acusó—. Ve a buscarla antes de que haga una locura.

—¿Locura? —preguntó incrédulo, Erza no parecía el tipo de personas que perdían en control ante una situación como aquella, al contrario, para Jellal había llevado todo muy bien. Pese a que lo había lastimado, entendía que en parte era porque no quería destruir la felicidad de Mira. Pero no debían sacrificarse los dos de ese modo.

—Lucy la vio salirse del antro donde estaban, no quiso dejar sola a Mira así que mandó a la enana a seguirla, ya sabes ellas tienen una gran conexión... Levy me marcó desesperada, al parecer Erza está haciendo las maletas para irse —Gajeel no terminó de hablar porque Jellal se había levantado de un brinco y comenzado a correr en dirección a la casa de Juvia, Gajeel no se lo dijo, pero no tendría que preocuparse por Mirajane. Pues ella tenía sus propios asuntos que resolver con el hombre que de verdad la amaba.

—Son un par de testarudos—dijo Natsu, Gajeel asintió—. Ahora solamente falta que nos encontremos con los demás para ayudar a ese tal Laxus a quedarse sólo con Mirajane, que Erza se nos haya adelantado cambió un poco el plan.

—Levy me avisará cuando Jellal y Erza abandonen la casa de Juvia —ambos chicos caminaron hacia el punto de encuentro con los amigos de Lisanna para el plan de Miraxus, mientras Levy se encargaría de apoyar el plan Jerza. A Lisanna se la había ocurrido mezclar los nombres de los involucrados para nombrarlos e identificarlos.

—¿No quieres ir con ella? —le preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa—, de todas formas sería mejor para ella que estuvieras en un momento incómodo de parejas... —Gajeel sonrió mostrando sus dientes de tiburón, si todos se iban a perder con sus respectivos amores, él no perdería la oportunidad para secuestrar a su enana.

—Creo que por primera vez tienes razón cabeza de flama —Gajeel echó a correr por el mismo camino que Jellal y Natsu se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa de satisfacción y comenzó a andar para encontrarse con Lisanna y su viejos amigos.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro, se dio cuenta que aún faltaban las mujeres, sólo Lisanna estaba ahí, del brazo de un hombre que no reconoció —pero supuso que era Bickslow—, llevaba una máscara estilo medieval y unos pantalones holgados, sin camisa. Lisanna y él se decían cosas al oído y Natsu supuso que no tenía nada que ver con el plan. Mientras Elfman y Evergreen fingían que no se veían pero ambos se mandaban miradas nada discretas y por último Gray hablaba con un sujeto alto, muy alto de cabello rubio y músculos demasiado llamativos. Natsu pensó que ese debía ser el mencionado Laxus.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Natsu, Lucy y Juvia seguían con Mira en el bar, cantando y tomando, ellos aparecerían y poco a poco irían dejando a Mira sola para que regresara a la casa de Juvia. Ahí era donde entraba Laxus, pero Natsu debía esperar el mensaje de Gajeel de que Erza y Jellal ya no estaban en la casa de Juvia, pues no sería cómodo que los cuatro se encontraran antes de que Mira escuchara todo lo que Laxus debía decirle.

—Esperaremos unos minutos más —comentó Lisanna—, vamos a darles un poco más de tiempo a Erza y a Jellal —Natsu asintió y siguieron platicando y haciendo planes para desaparecer el resto de la noche, Natsu no había dicho nada pero había escuchado a Gray proponiéndole a Juvia escaparse ellos por su cuenta, realmente ese chico no tenía remedio, y lo peor había sido que la peliazul había aceptado sin más. Aunque eso le beneficiaría a él para poder quedarse solo con Lucy, ya se había deshecho de Gajeel y Levy y estaba seguro que Lisanna y su acompañante no darían problemas, parecía que querían estar solos también. El único problema era el mayor de los Strauss pues su relación con la mencionada Evergreen no parecía avanzar al ritmo de las demás.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Levy había cerrado la puerta de la casa con llave y se estaba escondiendo debajo de la cama de Mira, Erza echaba chispas por todos lados en su búsqueda. Le había dicho que tenía que irse, no podía ver como Mira y Jellal se casaban, no lo soportaría. Levy simplemente había cerrado con llave y había corrido a esconderse pues la pelirroja no tardó mucho en querer alcanzarla, en esos momentos había metido la llave entre sus pequeños pechos para que no estuviese al alcance de Erza si la pelirroja la encontraba.

—¡Levy! —volvió a gritar, cada vez más cerca de donde ella estaba—. Si no me das la llave voy a tirar la puerta y me iré de todos modos —Levy debía pensar en algo y rápido.

—La mamá de Mira no podrá estar mañana con ella —dijo en voz alta y Erza comenzó a caminar hacia la recámara de la albina—. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá si tú tampoco estás? —tragó duro cuando vio los zapatos de Erza parados frente a la cama. Pensó que pronto se agacharía y la sacaría por la fuerza pero la pelirroja se quedó parada, sin hacer o decir nada. Levy temerosa asomó la cabeza para encontrarse a Erza Scarlet con la cabeza baja, la mandíbula apretada, el antebrazo sobre sus ojos y gruesas lágrimas escurriéndose por su delicado rostro—. Er-Erza —Levy salió de debajo de la cama en seguida—. No... No llores —la pelirroja cayó de rodillas a la altura de Levy que estaba hincada y se recargó sobre el hombro de la peliazul.

—Lo sé, lo sé —decía entre jadeos—. No puedo dejar a Mira así pero me duele —Levy acarició la melena escarlata y abrazó a Erza contra se pequeño cuerpo.

—Debiste haberle dicho la verdad —susurró—. Jellal todavía te ama, no sería justo para Mira vivir al lado de un hombre que tiene a otra en la cabeza... Y en el corazón —Erza apretó los ojos con fuerza, deseando poder aferrarse a esas palabras.

—Pero... Yo no puedo arrebatarle así su felicidad —la pequeña siguió acariciando su cabello y escuchó como alguien tocaba el timbre con desesperación. Seguramente Jellal ya había llegado.

—Esa felicidad no es real —murmuró la pequeña—. La que Jellal y tú compartían sí lo era, Mira es una gran mujer y no se merece que dos personas que considera importantes en su vida le mientan con algo tan delicado. Todavía están a tiempo de decir la verdad.

—Seguramente Jellal me odia —Erza se sorbió la nariz y Levy distinguió una figura entrar por la ventana.

—Yo jamás podría odiarte, Erza Scarlet —los ojos cafés de Erza se abrieron sin mesura al escuchar la ronca voz de Jellal Fernandes a sus espaldas.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Mirajane se encontraba mareada, un tanto por la bebida, otro poco por el baile, alcanzó a ver a Lisanna bailando con Bickslow y a Elfman platicando con Evergreen a la distancia. También era consciente de que Natsu devoraba la boca de Lucy con devoción. ¿En qué momento habían llegado los hombres? ¿Por qué Jellal no estaba ahí? Miró de nuevo temerosa de encontrarse a un sensual rubio dispuesto a seducirla, pues Bickslow y Evergreen no perdían el tiempo con sus respectivas parejas, pero colosal hombre no se veía por ahí. No sabía si estar decepcionada, su boda sería el siguiente día y ella soñaba con encontrarse a su ex para un último adiós.

Era una ingenua.

Antes de que empezara a alterarse más de lo normal tomó su bolso y se dispuso a salir sin ser vista, al menos eso creyó ella, pues fue inconsciente de que Natsu tomaba su celular para escribirle un mensaje a Gajeel. No, Mirajane no fue consciente de eso, ni de que el hombre que había buscado segundos antes acababa de partir en la misma dirección que ella pero por otra ruta. Tal vez debería agradecerle al alcohol que la ponía en una situación tan ignorante de los planes de los demás.

Llegó a la casa de Juvia y abrió la puerta sin problema, como si Juvia hubiese olvidado cerrarla, lo cual era una suerte pues ella no llevaba llaves. Se tambaleó mientras se sacaba los zapatos de tacón y los lanzaba al aire sin ser consciente de dónde caían. También se quito los adornos de la cabeza y liberó su copete de la liga con la que siempre lo ataba sobre su frente. Estaba tan sumida en su tarea que pasó de largo las luces encendidas y continuó su recorrido hasta su recámara. Abrió la puerta y comenzó a desabrocharse el vestido hasta que este se deslizó al suelo dejándola con un camisón de tirantes, se quitó los collares pesados y siguió avanzando hasta encontrar el interruptor. Sus ojos azules se toparon con la figura más sensual que pudiera procesar, Laxus Dreyar recostado en su cama, apoyado sobre sus codos y con la camisa desabrochada, dejándole ver su increíble y musculoso cuerpo.

—¡Laxus! —gritó exasperada—. No deberías estar aquí —arrastró las palabras consciente de que estaba ebria.

—No lo estoy —quiso burlarse de ella—. Estás soñando.

—Me caso, en la mañana —miró su despertador, estaba a unas escasas horas de su boda.

—Y no podría estar más feliz por ti —Mira sintió que su corazón se encogía con esas palabras. ¿En verdad le alegraba eso? Posiblemente él leyó sus pensamientos porque algo en su expresión seria cambió.

—¿De verdad? —él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué más puedo decir? —se veía derrotado y Mira se encontró a sí misma sufriendo por verlo en ese estado—. Tienes mi bendición —el corazón de mira comenzó a desmoronarse, Laxus estaba alentándola a casarse con otro cuando debería tomarla en sus brazos y hacerle el amor. Aunque Mirajane había sido la que le había hablado feo durante su encuentro, ella le había ordenado que no volviera a buscarla. Y ahora que él se veía más que listo para dejarla ir, ella no quería irse. Al menos una diminuta parte estúpida y rebelde de ella quería quedarse con él.

—Bueno gracias —caminó hacia él fingiendo fortaleza pero a los dos pasos Laxus apretó el switch de la luz para quedar a obscuras y entonces la parte inteligente de Mira se alejó—. ¿Qué tramas? —retrocedió hasta tocar pared.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él levantándose—. ¿Crees que vine a seducirte? —enarcó una ceja. Mirajane estaba ebria y seguramente era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, él la conocía muy bien—. Aunque no era ese el motivo de mi visita, si así lo deseas —se acercó a ella con su camisa bien abierta, sin embargo no hizo gestos de querer desnudarse más, únicamente la veía a los ojos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y Mira tuvo que agradecerle a la pared por estar ahí. Pues sentía las rodillas temblar con la cercanía de Laxus.

—No —protestó por fin y él se alejó, tomando la guitarra acústica de Mira comenzó a tocar. Ella lo veía entre asombrada e incómoda. Laxus se giró hacia ella sabiendo que conocía la letra de la canción—. **Well I guess it would be nice, if I could touch your body** —aceptó cantando mientras Laxus tocaba y ella se debatía por seguirle la corriente o correrlo—, **I know not everybody has got a body like you** —lo rodeó mientras se desinhibía y pellizcó su nada discreto trasero—. **But I've got to think twice** —lo aventó a la cama—, **before I give my heart away and I know all the games you play** —lo señaló con el dedo y el aprovechó para tomar su mano y depositar un beso húmedo en ella justo antes de jalarla a la cama y recostarla bajo su cuerpo—, **because I play them too...** —Mira aprovechó que estaba confiado y lo tiró de la cama—. **Oh but I need some time off from that emotion, time to pick my heart up off the floor** —comenzó a levantarse, pero Laxus tomó su mano, incapaz de dejarla ir—. **And when that love comes down without devotion** —recuperó su mano y siguió señalándolo— **. Well it takes a strong man baby, but I'm showing you the door** —Laxus volvió a besar su mano y ella se la rebotó en los labios desconcertándolo—. **'Cause I gotta have faith...** —salió corriendo hacia la alberca para sentirse segura de él—. **I gotta have faith** —notó que la siguió y rodeó l alberca corriendo— **. Yes I gotta have faith** —se escondió en una casa hecha de lona pero las cortinas se abrieron casi al instante.

— **¡Baby!** —comenzó a cantar Laxus—. **I know you're asking me to stay** —la estrechó contra su cuerpo y Mira suspiró y no sabía si era porque se sentía a gusto o todo lo contrario— **, say please, please, please, don't go away cause I'm giving you the blues...** —Mira volvió a correr de él hasta los camastros delante de la alberca.

— **Maybe** —le contestó— **. You mean every word you say, can't help but think of yesterday and another who tied me down to loverboy rules** —Laxus la obligó a sentarse en el camastro y él se sentó junto a ella para acariciar su rostro suavemente.

— **Before this river becomes an ocean** —Mira se alejó de él sin dejar el camastro— **, before you throw my heart back on the floor** —Laxus tomó la mano de la albina y se la llevó al corazón, simulando que ella lo arrojaba al suelo—. **Oh baby just reconsider** —el rubio la tomó en brazos sobre sus muslos— **, your foolish notion** —Mira se reclinó hacia atrás hasta casi tocar el pasto y se unió a cantar.

— **Well I need someone to hold me but I'll wait for something more** —se levantó pero él lo hizo así con ella y la tomó como si estuviesen bailando.

— **Yes I've got to have faith** —le susurró al oído—. **I gotta have faith, yes you gotta have faith** —siguieron bailando en la orilla de la alberca hasta que Mira le dio con su pie en la parte de atrás de su rodilla y Laxus flexionó las piernas ligeramente, la albina aprovechó para intentar alejarse de él pero Laxus la jaló de regreso y siguieron bailando, aunque Mira en parte lo hacía contra su voluntad, la otra parte de ella estaba disfrutando mucho aquello. Lo lanzó con fuerza sólo para brincarle encima excitada por el alcohol, Laxus soltó una carcajada y se la cargó al hombro pese a las protestas de ella que sonaban más bien como gemidos. Se apresuró a dejarla en la cama boca arriba, la albina intentó incorporarse y vio la foto de Jellal que descansaba en su tocador. Sintió tanta frustración, sin pensarlo dos veces la volteó boca abajo llena de culpa.

— **Before this river becomes an ocean** —se hincó para quedar a la altura de un Laxus sin camisa— **, before you throw my heart back on the floor** —el rubio no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver, Mira tomó una pañoleta y le vendó los ojos con ella—. **Oh baby I reconsider** —Mira lo guió caminando hasta la orilla de la alberca de nuevo— **, my foolish notion.**

— **Well I need someone to hold me** —contestó él— **, but I'll wait fot something more** —Mira lo rodeó, levantó sus brazos y bajó haciendo caricias por su cuerpo hasta pasar por debajo de las piernas masculinas— **. Yes I've got to have faith** —cuando Mira terminó de pasar lo empujó con su pie y con todas sus fuerzas y el rubio cayó al agua. Mira corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta de cristal inmediatamente, se recargó en ella y respiró hondo. Lo escuchó salir del agua y quiso girar el rostro para verlo.

Sin más abrió la puerta y se encontró con un rubio empapado, hincado en una rodilla sosteniendo un anillo de compromiso en su mano. ¿Por qué se presentaba así a seis horas de su boda con otro? El corazón de Mirajane estaba confundido, aturdido y por un lado, muy oculto, feliz.

—Tienes que escucharlo —la voz de Lisanna la trajo a la realidad. ¿Cuándo habían llegado ella y Bickslow? La miró atónita—. Por favor Mira, yo ya lo he perdonado —su hermana se veía realmente sincera—. Laxus tuvo sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo —la albina menor no quería intervenir pero había visto esa chispa de razón y cordura en su hermana segundos antes y no quería que cometiera un error al rechazar a Laxus y esperar que Jellal se casara con ella. Ninguno de los dos se amaba y Laxus estaba dispuesto a develar todos los secretos que antes no había podido.

—¿Lis? —Mirajane miró de nuevo a Laxus—. Está bien. Pero hablaremos a solas —no quería más intervenciones, su hermana asintió y Bickslow la rodeó por los hombros—. Cuidado —murmuró Mira y el chico sintió un horrible escalofrío por la espalda.

—No quería tener que hablar de ello —aceptó Laxus poniéndose de pie—. Evergreen y Bickslow insisten en que te cuente todo —dijo a regañadientes.

—Entra, te buscaré una toalla —Laxus entró y se quedó parado hasta que la albina le lanzó una, se la puso sobre los hombros pero no tenía intención en secarse, debía acabar con todo eso antes de que amaneciera y su amada se casara con otro.

—Cuando salíamos no sabía nada al respecto —comenzó—. Mi abuelo nunca me habló de mi padre y yo tampoco le pregunté por él —Mira se encontraba perdida—. Poco después apareció pidiéndome dinero, me negué a ayudarlo, lógicamente —Mira no comprendía por qué—. Lo estuve investigando y di con una red de estafadores —la albina se sentó en su cama, intentando digerir la información—. Comencé a alejarme de ti y de tu familia porque Iván, mi padre, comenzó a ponerse violento, incluso una vez atacó a Ever por haberla visto conmigo.

—Eso no... —Mira se levantó—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—¿Te hubieras alejado por voluntad propia? —la retó con los ojos entrecerrados, conocía la respuesta. Si algo era Mirajane, era terca y nadie, ni Erza, le podía ganar en eso.

—¡Claro que no! —gritó exasperada y comprendió por qué no le había dicho nada—. Por dios Laxus —la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas—, ¿y lo de Lisanna? —lo apuntó con el dedo.

—Iván la vio una vez —aceptó—. Si te la devolvía llegaría hasta ti, preferí que se quedara con Evergreen hasta que Iván desapareciera de nuevo. Las veces que estuvo con Kinana no podía ponerme en contacto contigo por la misma razón pero siempre estuve pendiente de la seguridad de tu hermana —confesó y Mira sintió que una parte de su alma volvía a acomodarse en su lugar. Que Laxus estuviese tan pendiente de ellas le aliviaba pero seguía dolida porque el rubio le había ocultado información importante, si algo llegaba a pasarles...

—¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó nerviosa—. ¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora?

—Iván fue asesinado hace unas semanas en un tiroteo —algo en su mirada cambió y Mirajane entendió que en parte sentía lástima por su progenitor—. La mayoría de sus aliados están escondidos porque lograron atrapar a unos cuantos. Pero al parecer ninguno conoce mi existencia porque no me han atacado. He pensado en cambiar mi nombre o incluso mudarme a otro país —la miró a los ojos directamente—. Pero no puedo, no puedo irme sin ti —Mira sintió que algo dentro de ella se reconstruía y se dio cuenta que era su destrozado corazón.

—¡Oh Laxus! —se arrojó a sus brazos y lo besó, lo besó como si con ese beso pudiera demostrarle todo el amor que aún guardaba por él.

.

~O~O~O~

.

—Cuando Natsu dijo que podría perderme contigo, no era esto lo que tenía en mente —murmuró molesto el Redfox mientras que Levy aguantaba una carcajada.

—No tenían a dónde más ir mientras aclaraban el tema —Levy se encogió de hombros.

—¡Y tenías que prestarles nuestro nido de amor! —Levy rió sin contenerse, su casa era pequeña y Levy consideró que se sentirían más en confianza si hablaban en la recámara mientras ella y Gajeel veían una película o incluso sólo charlaban, Levy tenía algo importante que decirle a Gajeel—. ¿Qué tal si se ponen de calientes? —Levy frunció el ceño.

—Ni Erza ni Jellal serían capaces de algo semejante en una recámara ajena —resopló y se sentó en el sillón—. Me pregunto si ya habrán dejado de lado su terquedad —el Redfox la imitó.

—Oi —se giró hacia ella—. ¿Y si nos ponemos de calientes? —Levy sintió que los colores sele subían al rostro. Llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo con Gajeel, prácticamente estaban casados sin ceremonia. En otro momento posiblemente hubiera ella iniciado el coqueteo, pero tenían visitas y sería poco apropiado comenzar algo que ambos sabían no podrían parar después.

—Gajeel, saldrán en algún momento —dijo ella entre dientes—. No quiero que nos encuentren haciendo algo —aceptó avergonzada.

—No tiene por qué ser aquí —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Recuerdas que teníamos una lista de lugares donde queríamos tener sexo? —Levy enrojeció aún más. Cómo olvidar algo semejante, habían llenado de amor aquella casa.

—Pensé que estaba completa —balbuceó nerviosa, esperando que Gajeel olvidara el tema.

—¿Por qué no hacemos otra? —Levy negó con la cabeza.

—Ya hemos hecho uso de la casa entera Gajeel —Levy sentía una vena en su sien a punto de reventar y cada vez hablaba con el volumen más bajo temiendo que sus amigos aparecieran en algún momento.

—Una con lugares públicos —Gajeel se volvió hacia Levy quien había desaparecido bajo un manto rojo vivo.

—¡Qué dices! —el moreno se echó a reír—. No juegues conmigo —se quejó ella.

—Ya en serio —el moreno se tomó el abdomen, seguía riendo—. Pero recuerdo que nos había faltado un sitio.

—¿Cuál? —ella preguntó por inercia y porque una parte de ella quería terminar esa lista.

—Cuando la hicimos aún no teníamos la camioneta —Levy hizo memoria, en efecto habían puesto el auto en caso de que compraran alguno algún día.

—Oh —ambos se miraron y fue cuestión de tiempo para que iniciaran una carrera hacia la parte frontal de la casa donde tenían estacionada la camioneta.

Mientras en la habitación principal de la misma casa...

—No puedo casarme con Mirajane sabiendo que te amo a ti, Erza —Jellal había calmado a la pelirroja, Levy y Gajeel habían insistido en dejar la casa de Juvia cuanto antes—. Sigues dudando, te creas ataduras lejos de aquí y sigues huyendo de mí, Erza —susurró acercándose a la pelirroja—. Quiero que dejes de tener miedo —acarició su rostro y vio dentro de los cristalizados ojos chocolate—. Quiero que seas sincera —a la pelirroja le tembló el labio inferior, abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Jellal la soltó y avanzó hacia la puerta.

Erza reaccionó. Si se iba lo perdería _para siempre_.

— **If... If I could turn back time** —la voz de Erza tembló pero Jellal no se detuvo— **. If I could find a way** —fue ella la que avanzó hacia él— **. I'd take back those words that hurt you and you'd stay...** —su voz no tenía un volumen fuerte, pero Jellal la escuchaba a la perfección, al sentirla cerca avanzó, queriendo saber si de verdad estaba dispuesta a seguirlo y evitar que se fuera— **. I don't know why I did the things I did I don't know why I said the things I said** —y en efecto la pelirroja iba detrás de él, a Jellal le sorprendió no ver cerca ni a Levy ni a Gajeel aunque una parte de él inteligentemente le decía que no quería saber— **. Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside, words are like weapons they wound sometimes...** —recordó como lo había destrozado dos veces. Bien le había dicho a Natsu que las mujeres a las que amaban, eran las únicas capaces de herir realmente a los hombres, pero una parte de su orgullo estaba siendo reconstruido en ese momento—. **I didn't really mean to hurt you I didn't wanna see you go I know I made you cry, but baby if I could turn back time, if I could find a way, I'd take back those words that hurt you and you'd stay** —la voz de la pelirroja sonaba más fuerte y con más decisión que al inicio, Jellal bajó las escaleras seguido de ella—. **If I could reach the stars,  
I'd give them all to you, then you'd love me, love me, like you used to do **—Jellal nunca pensó que una canción sería la clave para que ella se sincerara con él y con ella misma, sonrió levemente mientras llegaba a la puerta y la abría, todavía no había señal de los dueños de la casa—. **If I could turn back time...**

— **My world was shattered I was torn apart, you took a knife and drove it deep in my heart** —se volvió hacia ella y la acorraló contra la pared, ya la había perdonado, sin embargo quería confesarle también, ser sincero y decirle lo herido que lo había dejado, tal vez era egoísta de su parte pero ella tenía que saberlo— **. You walked out that door I swore that I didn't care, but I lost everything darling then and there** —Jellal comenzó a andar hacia atrás mientras miraba a la pelirroja, con ojos aún llorosos y se odió por hacerla sufrir todavía, sin embargo su estrofa no la intimidó al contrario, la alentó a seguir.

— **Too strong to tell you I was sorry, too proud to tell you I was wrong** —alzó la voz— **. I know that I was blind, and ooh... Oohh, if I could turn back time** —Erza fue la que siguió avanzando y Jellal no podía pensar en algo más que tomarla entre sus brazos, sin embargo siguió avanzando hasta que dio la vuelta y ella lo siguió. ¿Cuánto más aguantaría Jellal huir de ella? Cuando hace un instante los roles estaban al revés— **. I didn't really mean to hurt you, I didn't want to see you go, I know I made you cry. . If I could turn back time, If I could find a way, I'd take back those words that hurt you...** —Erza lo detuvo de la mano con mirada suplicante— **. If I could reach the stars, I'd give them all to you, then you'd love me, love me...** —y justo en ese momento la voz de Jellal se unió a la suya.

— **Like you used to do** —cantó ella.

— **Like I used to do** —cantó él.

— **If I could turn back time** —susurró ella.

— **Turn back time** —contestó él.

— **If I could find a way**

— **Find a way**

— **I'd take back those words that hurt you...** —cantó ella nerviosa y Jellal sonrió por fin.

— **And** **you and you'd stay** —la tomó con la otra mano para que nunca más pudiera apartarse de su lado.

— **If I could reach the stars, I'd give them all to you** —cantaron los dos a coro— **, then you'd love me, love me...**

— **Love you** —se desprendió Jellal de la letra.

— **Like I used to do** —sus voces volvieron a juntarse y Jellal la sujetó de los hombros.

—Te amo —confesó mirando sus ojos chocolate.

—Te amo —respondió ella juntando sus labios con los de él.

Y ese beso lleno de sentimientos hubiera sido eterno si la alarma de la camioneta de Gajeel no hubiese empezado a sonar, ambos se separaron con intención de asomarse pero el grito de alerta de Gajeel los paró en seco.

—No querrán ver nada —advirtió, Erza y Jellal apreciaron su cara sudorosa a pesar del cristal empañado y también notaron que no llevaba camisa.

No, no querían averiguar qué pasaba en la camioneta de la pareja. A fin de cuentas, se lo debían pues ellos invadieron su casa.

.

~O~O~O~

.

—¡Gray-sama! —Juvia movía con insistencia el cuerpo del azabache que dormía plácidamente sobre ella—. ¡Gray-sama! —la pobre mujer estaba escandalizada. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Estaba a punto de amanecer y un perro la había despertado lamiéndole la cara. Para colmo de todo no tenía la menor idea de dónde podría estar su ropa, pues al igual que su amante, estaba completamente desnuda. Y por si fuera poco tenía la sensación de estar llena de arena.

—¿Qué? —Gray se levantó y observó la desnudez de la peliazul, comprendió entonces lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

—Gray-sama —Juvia estaba nerviosa—. Juvia no puede encontrar nuestras ropas —Gray se llevó una mano al rostro, seguramente estaban a la altura de la bandera de los casinos de Akane. Recordaba vagamente haberse paseado desnudo seguido por ella.

—Juvia no creo que las encontremos —dijo por fin—. Debemos llegar a tu casa antes de que termine de amanecer y alguien nos vea —Gray se levantó y puso a Juvia tras él, al menos si alguien lo veía no podría apreciar el bello cuerpo de su acompañante.

—Juvia tenía las llaves en el vestido —dijo tímida y Gray maldijo entre dientes—. Aunque creo que el hombre llamado Laxus tenía el otro juego —se llevó un índice a la barbilla y Gray tomó su mano para que comenzara a andar.

—Juvia no te separes de mí —con una mano la jalaba a ella y con la otra trataba inútilmente de cubrir su desnudez. Llegaron a la casa en cuestión de minutos, Lisanna dormía sobre las piernas de Bickslow que acariciaba su cabello dulcemente. Al parecer el único que había tenido demasiadas ganas de portarse mal había sido él. Además había arrastrado a Juvia con él. Y ahora no podía ni siquiera entrar a la casa pues la pareja estaba sentada justo frente a la puerta.

—Bickslow —lo llamó en voz baja, el chico de cabello azul obscuro levantó el rostro—. Tráeme dos toallas —pidió con poco tacto, el chico se asomó un poco y al darse cuenta que iba desnudo reprimió una carcajada para no despertar a Lisanna. Con cuidado la cargó en brazos y entró con ella a la casa. Minutos después salió con dos toallas y se las arrojó—. Gracias —Gray le pasó una a Juvia y se tapó con otra. Entraron a casa, Mira hablaba con Laxus, Lisanna dormía en el sillón, Bickslow husmeaba en el refrigerador y Juvia corría a su recámara, seguramente a bañarse.

—Una noche loca —murmuró Bickslow—. Juvia es mayor que tú —le recordó y Gray hizo memoria de la ventaja que eso había representado la noche anterior, y vaya beneficios que había obtenido. Juvia era una mujer enigmática, parecía ser dulce y tierna pero cuando se ponía seria... Gray había decidido que quería llegar más lejos con ella. Fuera de una relación de verano, quería conocer y descubrir todas las facetas de la peliazul y debía ir paso a paso aunque la noche anterior le decía que su celibato no duraría mucho.

—Veo que sigues haciéndola de niñera —señaló con la mirada a Lisanna y Bickslow amplió una sonrisa traviesa. Quizá las únicas personas que habían tenido la noche más salvaje de sus vidas habían sido las involucradas directamente, los Miraxus y los Jerza. Pues los cuatro se la habían pasado hablando mientras que los demás se habían escapado a portarse verdaderamente mal.

—Algo así —Gray comprendió que no eran tan inocentes como parecían—. De quien no tenemos noticias es de Elfman por consecuencia tampoco sabemos dónde está Ever.

—Vaya dos bajas, no estamos tan mal —se sentó en una silla del comedor—. ¿Y Natsu y Lucy?

—En la casa de él —al parecer todos habían tenido una larga noche. Gray sacudió la arena de su cabeza y miró hacia la recámara de Mira que aún platicaba con Laxus aunque con muchas sonrisas y elogios entre ellos. No parecía que las cosas siguieran tensas y eso lo relajó.

—¿La boda? —Bickslow se soltó a carcajadas con la pregunta del moreno.

—El padre tiene de dos —comentó el peliazul—. O cambia los datos del novio —se quedó pensativo—, o novia. O hace una boda doble.

—Eso significa que a Erza y a Jellal les fue bien —afirmó y el otro asintió con la cabeza, él había pasado momentos muy difíciles con la pelirroja que se tomaba muy enserio su papal como _madre_ con él. Pero Gray sabía que era momento de que hicieran sus vidas por separado por mucho cariño que se tuvieran ni Gray era su hijo ni Erza su madre.

—Necesito una cerveza —la cabeza le dolía horrores—. ¿Sabes? —le preguntó al chico—. Es un buen día para una boda.

Pero se había equivocado. No había habido ninguna boda. Aunque los cuatro estaban tentados a hacer una boda doble antes de que Erza quisiera echarse para atrás. Mira y ella aclararon las cosas. Jellal le confesó a Mira que no podía casarse con ella amando a otra y Mira le confesó lo mismo. Jellal y Laxus se conocieron por fin, al principio hubo algo de riña por parte del rubio pero se fue disipando al ver su relación con Erza. Las vacaciones se alargaron los suficiente para que Erza pensara con claridad lo que quería hacer. Había hablado con Gray para decirle que ella no regresaría a Magnolia, no dejaría a Jellal ahora que habían luchado ambos para estar juntos y Gray no se vio muy convencido de querer irse solo. Natsu por su parte había decidido llevarse a Happy a Magnolia para cambiar de aires, influenciado por una rubia de ojos castaños. Mira y Jellal tenían planeado mudarse a Akane, no sólo para estar Mira al lado de Erza sino porque también encajaba en los planes de Laxus el dejar Magnolia y todo el pasado de su padre allí.

—¿Una cerveza? —Gajeel le puso una enfrente a Levy y ella negó—. Vamos, ya no tienes que fingir —la pequeña peliazul se mordió el labio.

—Gajeel, soy pésima mintiendo —el moreno comprendió entonces que eso de estar embarazada no había sido un invento para no contarle a Mira lo de Erza y Jellal. Una sonrisa boba adornó su rostro mientras veía incrédulo a Levy. La cargó en brazos y le arrebató un tierno beso.

—Supongo que sí habrá boda pronto —le comentó Lisanna en voz baja a Bickslow.

—Deberíamos ver casas —la joven parpadeó dos veces—. Mira y Laxus se vienen a vivir aquí, supongo que tendríamos que hacer lo mismo.

—Elfman y yo queremos quedarnos en Magnolia —confesó Lisanna sonrojada.

—Sí tal vez Magnolia está bien también —aceptó Bickslow, pues no le importaba mucho dónde vivir siempre y cuando pudiera estar cerca de ella.

—Pensé que siempre estaban con Laxus —Lisanna alzó una ceja divertida.

—No, ya no —sonrió y besó la frente de la albina. Aunque por mucho tiempo él y Evergreen, incluso Freed había seguido los pasos del rubio por amistad, y más que nada gratitud. Todos ya eran unos adultos con vidas propias. Freed estaban con su novio Jakotsu resolviendo un juicio, en los mensajes que le había mandado, veía las fotos de lo felices que eran y eso le alegraba. Freed nunca se había sentido libre de demostrar su homosexualidad porque tanto como él y Laxus se mostraban bastante varoniles. Incluso Ever no era una niñita fresa, Freed se sentía obligado a seguir su ritmo y portarse a la altura. Sin embargo su forma de hablar, moverse y actuar había florecido tras conocer a Jakotsu y por fin se sentía como un hombre más libre, y todos lo apoyaban con sus decisiones.

Cerca de ellos las demás parejas veían el atardecer acurrucados en un camastro como Lucy y Natsu o sentados en la arena como Elfman y Erver o Gray y Juvia. Laxus y Jellal habían entrado al mar a nadar un rato y en la orilla de la playa Erza y Mira observaban como las olas calmadas se encontraban con la arena. La pelirroja metió los pies un poco y Mira abrazó sus piernas con los brazos. No habían hablado mucho del tema de los hombres, aunque una parte de ambas sentía que debían hacerlo. Quizá sólo disculparse por haberse mentido mutuamente para evitar preocupar a la otra. Aunque ya habían arreglado sus problemas personales con sus parejas, faltaba pedirse disculpas entre ellas.

—Lo siento —habló Erza—. Por haber mentido el día de tu despedida.

—Lo siento por haberte dicho que había olvidado a Laxus y casi casarme con el amor de tu vida.

—Me alegra que Laxus y tú estén bien aunque sigo molesta con él por haber ocultado algo tan grave.

—Sí, tal vez siga yo también molesta pero lo comprendo y lo agradezco —Mira miró al cielo y sonrió—. No sólo me estaba protegiendo a mí sino a todos los que me rodean y eso no se lo voy a poder pagar nunca.

—Yo creo que sí —sonrió la pelirroja. Ella también tenía que compensar a alguien aunque por motivos distintos.

A alguien con el cabello azul, por todo el tiempo perdido.

.

Fin

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Respondiendo a sus hermosos comentarios:

Sabastu!: Sí, Laxus siempre la protegió a ella y a su familia :3 es muy tierno si lo vemos desde su punto de vista XD Yo seinto que te hice sufrir mucho con este fic :v y tengo un OS en mente Jerza también pero moriré antes de publicarlo con tantas cosas en las manos justo ahora. XDDD La pobre Lis no se proyecta tanto pero siento que siempre es como la sombra de Mira :c y a mí me cae tan bien XD quería darle un poquito de protagonismo (?) Creo que debo un lemon Jerza pero no me siento preparada D: ya más adelante en ADWD se viene 7u7 pero aquí no me sentía preparada, ni tampoco con el Lami, siento que no se me dan muy bien todavía pero más adelante pagaré mi cuota de amor con ellos XDDDD También querrás matar a Gajeel y Levy por activar sin querer la alarma e interrumpir el beso :V hahaha es que tenía esa escena en la cabeza tan presente que tenía que ponerla XDDDDD Yo también creo que en el canon hubo beso en esa caída 7u7 / Sí, quería dejar esa parte de la peli donde ambos hacen lo imposible por mentirle a Mira y.y me dolió escribirlo DX pero tuvieron un final feliz (?) Te di algunos meses accidentalmente para sanar tu corazón (?) XD Pensé en hacer que se encontraran pero me pareció más apropiado el encuentro que les di 7u7 Gracias por apoyar esta adaptación amodoración :3. Respondiendo a las PDS: 1.- Uf nunca pensé que este semestre me fuese a absorber como lo hizo u.u 2.- Sí, ADWD tendrá un Jerza fuerte y poderoso muajaja 3.- AY! XDDD

Dana!: Laxus quería ver si podía arreglar las cosas sin hablar del padre pero no se pudo XDDD Y los hoyuelos de Laxus son perdición :Q_ haha/ Juvia piensa que es peligrosa para el Joven Gray y demostró que lo era un poco :v hahahaha Bickslow dijo que era inocente pero eso no quita que le quiera quitar su inocencia (?) me entiendes XDDDDD Bueno ya fueron claros, los obligaron a serlo y todo se ha arregaldo. Aunque estaba tentada a hacer una boda doble en ese momento creo que se merecen algo más preparado XD

Mariamiau: Perdón :c después de la tormenta viene la calma XDDD Sí ambos son unos tozudos! Ya por fn todo se aclaró :D espero que te haya ido bien en el perdido anterior... OMG dejé todo un semestre este fic sin el finald DX soy una mala persona SX nso leemos!

Kagoyame: Erza mintió pero por fin fue sincera con Mira y Jellal. Nadie puede cargar tantas mentiras tan pesadas. Sí, yo también creo que se besan en ese momento pero en una imagen que vi parecía que durante la caída también se habían juntado sus labios 7u7 No sé cuando actualizaré ADWD, espero que pronto y este no tendrá epílogo XD

LyaMcgarden: Es que Lis es linda! y él bueno 7u7 me lo como XDDD Es que siemore está muy detrás de Mira u,u

KisaYunna: Hahaha todo ha sido arreglado XDDDDDD Perdón por la demora (?)

Guest: Lo siento, no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto DX

Sonye-San: No te apures, de hecho yo también me había olvidado D: muerooo haha Erza tenía que ser fuerte pero no pudo con ello. Al final se sinceró. Todos sabemos que se han besado! XDDDDD Es que Bickslow y Lis hacen linda pareja :3 Saludos!

* * *

Sin más me despido y agradezco a quiences no perdieron la esperanza (y la paciencia ) con este fic.

Espero leerlos pronto en ADWD


End file.
